


I will wait

by Melissa1226



Series: Forever starts now [1]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-05-08 17:38:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 71,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissa1226/pseuds/Melissa1226
Summary: When Lucy and Wyatt come from the future, can they help Lucy and Flynn from the now?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one hit, quick shot of the pain in the Bunker. Lucy needs helps and Flynn is there for her.  
> I may add more one shots to this story if it is loved but each would be able to stand alone.
> 
>  
> 
> I have changed this to a chapter story... I have already written out 5 of the chapters.....

The second Lucy walked over to where Flynn was leaning against the wall, observing everyone in silence.

“I forgot that you use to do this all of the time, sit out, wait for others to speak first before putting in his own thoughts.” She said leaning against the wall. 

Flynn raised an eyebrow at her, “You say that like you spend a lot of time with me.” He said with sarcastic grin.

The second Lucy shrugged, “A little bit.” She murmured.

Flynn smirked, “That’s it, that’s all you got?” He nodded over at the second Wyatt. “And him, is he around a lot?”

Lucy shrugged, “A bit.” She murmured with a smirk. 

Flynn rolled his eyes at her, “Just about as forth coming as the first time we met…... how long has it been for you since you have seen me?” He asked her shifting his arm wincing past the pain of the gunshot wound.

She shrugged, “Not long, a few months. We were finishing up a mission when Rufus disappeared. So, we came back to fix the mess.” Flynn looked over at the group talking about how they could fix it, and he noticed the one person he was looking for was still missing. She had left about a half an hour ago, slipping out when she thought no one was looking. “So, we messed something up?” He asked her.

She shrugged again, “Not really sure, time, it’s a fickle thing. I remember going back for Jiya, I remember the shots in Chinatown. I remember what happened with my mom and Emma. But I don’t remember Rufus dying. But we were in our timeline, so who knows if we were always meant to come back all along and save him.” She sighed, “Time travel has no rhyme or reason I am finding.”

Flynn nodded, “Is there an end to all of this.” He said raised his good hand and waving around. 

She smiled again, “I can’t tell you that.” She said simply, “I will say that you should hold on to hope though.”

Flynn rolled his eyes, “Why can’t you tell me things? Just straight answers.”

Lucy smiled at him turning to face, “Fine, I am going to save both you and Lucy a lot of pain ……. or should I say you and I? She isn’t here right now because she is alone in the bathroom crying her eyes out. She is lost……….. completely and utterly lost. Not because she lost her mother, but because when she needed someone to be there for her, there was no one. She was going to look Emma in the eye tonight while she pulled the trigger on the gun. She found out her mother………... our mother didn’t want anything but to bring us deeper into her hell.” She sighed and closed her eyes, “I shouldn’t even tell you this, any of this… but that pain, it led me to make a lot of choices that I completely regret. So maybe if I tell you now, maybe if I can change this one thing, then we can finish this shit sooner. Maybe we can…. I can be ok.” She smiled without humor, “Because God knows that I am not always ok right now.”

Flynn looked at her gently, “How often does she hide and cry?” He asked softly.

She shrugged, “Enough in the past, well this past…...but going forward, it will be more…. A lot more. The vodka started before but going forward from this time…... it is all that helps me survive for a while. It is what makes or breaks me… and it causes me to make a lot of decisions that I completely regret. I am not the same person any more, and it is devastating.” She said softly. 

Flynn’s eyes looked up to waiting for his Lucy to come back.

“She won’t come out for a while.” Lucy said. 

Flynn nodded down at her, “Bathroom?”

She gave him a light smile and nodded. She watched him start to walk away when she called to him, “Flynn, you will need to be forceful... she is buried right now. She is grasping at whatever she can reach for…. but more than anything be honest.”

“About what?” Flynn asked.

“How you feel…. It is the only way you will reach her.” The second Lucy said before turning to walk back to the others.

Flynn watched her as she walked away before turning back to walk over to the bathroom. He saw the chair sitting in front of the door and he could hear the shower running. He paused not wanting to go in and disturb her if she was showering, but then he remembered what the second Lucy had said.

He hesitated only a moment before pushing the door in gently and giving a quick glance to make sure. When he saw her fully dressed in the corner taking a swig of vodka he inhaled sharply. She was alone, and they were all just sitting there waiting for her to come back. How would she would have come back, with smiles and nods he was sure. Pretending that she was fine. And they would have all believed it because she was so good at making sure everyone else was ok, that everyone else had what they needed…. All while falling apart in secret on her own. 

He put the chair right back in front of the door and pushed the door closed, “Hay.” He said as she took another swig, tears pouring down her face.

She looked at him with narrowed eyes, “I had the chair in front of the door.” She said harshly.

He nodded down at her, walking to lean against the wall. “Yep and you are wasting water.” He said pointing at the running shower.

She shrugged “So bill me.” She was being harsh, he had never heard her speak like this. Never heard anything but kindness and hope. This Lucy sitting on the floor was severe and unforgiving, and it broke his heart. He sighed sliding down the wall to sit next to her, his legs stretching out past hers. 

“Lucy.” He whispered. “Talk to me.”

She laughed in a harsh and taxing tone, “What do you want me to tell you? About how everything in my life is completely fucked. About how maybe two or three months ago I would have said that my life was fucked, but noooooo fast forward to today. And BAM life showed me, you thought it was bad before, I can make it worse.” She snorted and tried to take another swig from the bottle, but Flynn grabbed it and put it on the other side where she couldn’t reach it. “Hay. I wasn’t done with that.” She said starkly.

Flynn shrugged discreetly pouring almost the entire bottle out into the shower drain, “I say that you are… now talk to me about what you are feeling Lucy. I see that you are angry. But are you sad, happy, indifferent. Are you angry or pissed?” He reached over and grabbed her hand. “TALK to me. About Whatever you want. Anything and I will listen.” He said softly.

She ripped her hand out of his and snarled at him, “You want to know what’s going on? Fine.” She pushed off the wall to stand up and start pacing back and forth. “I am in pain, the worst pain that I have been in since I lost my sister. RUFUS IS GONE!” She yelled. “Part of it is my fault. I should have done more, I should have fought harder for him. Instead I was to busy whining about my mother and Rufus paid the price.” Flynn went to cut in, but she waved her hands at him, “No, there is no excuse. And I can’t go to Jiya because, well I killed her boyfriend. I can’t go to Denice because she just wants to move on right now with this new Lucy and Wyatt. Mason is morning Rufus who was like his son.” She laughed again with no humor and almost a little manic. “And I can’t go to Wyatt, do you know why?”

She turned and put her hands on her hips, tears streaming down her face and Flynn’s heart started to crack. “I can’t go to Wyatt because he is to busy telling me how its all his fault and he feels so bad and I have to reassure him, I have to reassure HIM…. But that it’s not. Noooooo… Even though, deep down a little piece of me is SCREAMING that this is Wyatt’s fault. I am reassuring him that it is not his fault” She said holding her palm to her chest tightly. Pushing as if she pushed hard enough, she could relieve the pain and pressure in her chest. “If he had just been honest with us, if he had just talked to us. We could have all watched for some sign of this. Jiya never would have been taken and then Rufus would still be here.” She stated pacing again as all of the thoughts and frustrations urged her to move, “I know in my head, that it’s no one’s fault but Jess’s and Emma’s… but my heart Flynn…... a little piece of my heart is saying that it is also Wyatt’s fault.” She stopped and looked down at him, and he waited for to get all of it off of her chest. “Then when I am sitting there just wanting to be alone, wanting to process and grieve. Wyatt comes over needing me to comfort him, and I felt this flash of anger because just once I wanted it to be about my grief, I wanted him to reassure me…. Just once Flynn, I wanted him to … I don’t know…. Just listen to me?...... or just sit there and listen while I complain or cry or yell………. but do you know what he did Flynn.” She paused again, eyes going from sadness to anger, “He tells me that he fucking loves me.” She had started pacing again and missed the way Flynn’s entire body tensed against the wall, and as she continued to talk, her voice was getting louder and louder as her anger and rage made her start to shake. “He loves me NOW…. After his wife turns out to be a spy that was sent to kill us…. After he chased her through time. He loves me now that his pregnant wife left him to ruin the world.”

She walked over to grab the bottle next to Flynn, grabbing it and taking a swig, “Did he love me after we slept together and came back to our time? NOPE, he got one text and he left with no word to me… no explanation. Did he love me when he brought his fucking wife here? To the one place that I couldn’t leave? Nope!” She screamed before taking another swig and when she found the bottle empty she threw it with all of her strength against the wall, smiling in satisfaction when it shattered against the wall. She turned to Flynn again, “Did he love me when he was fucking her not 3 days after he fucked me, LOUDLY in this echoing hell hole? When he was joking about it with Rufus? When he got his fucking wife pregnant?!?” she screamed, “NO, he didn’t love me then.” She paused again before looking down at Flynn, “Maybe he loved me when he told me that even though he loved his wife, his still wanted me… like a nice piece of ass on the side.” Again, she didn’t see the fury flash across Flynn’s face, the way his hands tightened in rage. “But don’t worry because after his wife leaves him, he loves me.” She said chocking back a sob. She turned to look at Flynn, “I don’t know Flynn, maybe its me…. You know... maybe I am what’s wrong here. My mom, Wyatt…...I am just tainted and everything I touch burns, Amy, Rufus, the time machine.” She jumped when she heard Flynn snarl behind her.  
“Enough.” He roared, “Now I will listen to you tell me what a dumb ass Wyatt is… and I will do it with pleasure. I will listen to your thoughts, fears and pain…... but I will not listen to you say that you are the problem.” He pushed himself off of the wall, slowly into a standing position, stalking over to where she was standing. She shook her head, but he grabbed shoulders hissing in pain when his arm in the sling moved up. “No Lucy, you listen to me. You are not the problem. Wyatt is the problem. Do you hear what I am saying?”

When she didn’t answer him and looked away, he shook her and hissed again but ignored the pain, “You matter Lucy, you are worth 100 Wyatt’s and you deserve so much more then he ever could give you.” He said harshly, he eyes boring into hers. 

She bit her lip, tears sliding down her cheeks again. After a moment she nodded, “I need you to answer me Flynn.” She said softly.

He raised an eyebrow at her, “What?”

She looked down not wanting to answer, but he took his hand and slid it under her chin, “Lucy, what question?” He asked when her eyes met his.

“In Chinatown, when I asked you why you were here.” She said softly. 

Flynn smiled down at her, “Do you mean when Wyatt interrupted us?”

She rolled her eyes sliding back into his Lucy, the one who was soft and funny and kind and caring, “Yes.” She said softly.

Flynn let go of her shoulders to slowly take off his arm brace, then reached up with both hands to cup her cheeks. “I thought it was so obvious, but maybe its not.” He thumbs brushing her cheeks, “You Lucy…. I stay for you.” He whispered. “I stay to help you, to make sure that you stay safe, to be by you, around you…. To hear your voice and see your face.” His eyes started to widen as she slowly stepped out of his reach, shaking her head.

“No.” She whispered, “Do not do that… do not ……just don’t.” She turned and paced away, and his anger started to boil up inside him.

“Don’t what?” He barked out, “Show you that there is someone that cares? Show you that you could be put first.”

She held up her hand, shaking it at him. He could see the panic and fear falling off of her in waves. “Don’t set me up to fail again Flynn.” She said tears streaming down her face.

Flynn clenched his jaw, his own anger starting to roll off of him, he turned to pace the bathroom. Back and forth as she watched him. The two of them lost in their own frustrations, pain and anger. Finally, he took a deep breath and turned back to her, “Don’t do that Lucy…… don’t put me in the same category as Wyatt. Don’t push me away because of his mistakes.”

Lucy snorted, her arms wrapping around herself tightly, “Don’t what Flynn? I am confused because there is no way… no way you……you can…” she trailed off unable to finish. 

He narrowed his eyes at her, “I can’t what Lucy? I can’t possibly what?” he said tightly.

She rolled her red rimmed eyes, “You can’t…...can’t care about me……there is no way.” She said.

Flynn snorted at her, “You are right Lucy…I don’t fucking care about you….” He whispered, stalking over to her, crowding her space.  
She nodded at him, “See.” She whispered back.  
Flynn smiled with no humor, “You see Lucy, I went past caring a long time ago…. I went past caring when we were fighting against each other. I went past caring when you stood up to me, yelled at me.” He bit out.

“Stop.” She whispered, “Don’t say it.”

He cupped her face with his hands again, “Don’t say what Lucy? What are you so scared of?” He whispered to her. 

“Don’t say it...” she said closing her eyes, “I can’t…I don’t…. just don’t…. please.” Her voice trembled. 

Flynn shook his head at her, “Don’t tell you, that I have loved you from the moment you stepped in front of that boy?” 

She ripped herself from his arms, “Stop.” She said harshly, “Don’t say things you can’t possibly mean.” 

Flynn narrowed his eyes at her, “DO NOT TELL ME WHAT MY FEELINGS ARE.” He said in a deep fierce voice. 

Lucy laughed at him again with no humor, “Oh yea…. Then what do you love about me Flynn? What could you possibly love about me?” She snarled, the Lucy that was broken in front of him again.

Flynn clenched his jaw, “Fine you want me to tell you, I will tell you…... I love the way you bounce your knee when you are working, and it makes the entire table move. It drives everyone around you crazy, but I know you don’t even know you are doing it…... I love the way you bite your lip when you are thinking………... I love the way you always set the table counter freakin clockwise, but for some reason serve the food clockwise.” He paused as he saw the confusion slip into her eyes. “I love the way you giggle under your breath, when you think you are getting away with something……. I love the way you snap at Mason when he won’t give you a book you want and they way you would push Rufus on purpose when you walked by, so he would know that you were thinking of him……... I love the way you slide your feet into my lap when we are on the couch and then rotate your feet until I start rubbing them.” He watched as the tears streamed down her face, “I could go on all day Lucy… all day. For a million different little reasons. The way you walk right into my room like its yours and plop down on my bed and read something out loud to me. You don’t even bother to look up to see if I am listening, you just know that I am… and if I am not for some reason you throw a pillow at me…. still without looking up from your book.”

Lucy was shaking her head at him, tears streaming down her face, so Flynn grabbed her and gently shook her, “Do you want me to give you all of the other reasons? The reasons that people expect?” He said viciously, “That when I look at you and the sun gleams off of your hair, my heart stutters………… That when you look up at me and smile, my heart completely stops!...... That after you have sat on my bed in those session where you are reading history to me, I lay down and just close my eyes and smell you on my pillow.”

“Stop.” She said begging him, eyes tightly closed, “Please.”

Flynn shook her again, “Then maybe I should tell you the reasons like the fact that no matter what happens you always put everyone ahead of yourself! Or maybe I should tell you that it still puts me in awe that you can look at me and smile after everything that I have done.” He said harshly.

Flynn shifted his hands up to her face, his thumbs on her cheeks, “Forever Lucy, I could do this forever. I didn’t fall in love with your face, although it is an amazing face that makes me pause just to stare. I didn’t fall in love with your body, even though I dream of it every night…over me, on me, under me… fucking surrounding me……... I didn’t fall in love with your personality because it simultaneously makes me laugh, become frustrated and intrigued………. I didn’t fall in love with the way you present yourself and treat others, because the way you put everyone else ahead of you actually drives me insane.” He shook her making her open her eyes to look up at him, “I fell in love with all of it… the good, the bad and the ugly…. The things that drive me crazy and the things that turn me on and the things that make me want to wrap you in a bubble and protect you from everything.” He let go of her and took a step back, “So yell at me, tell me that you hate me, tell me that I am crazy, and I have no chance in hell…… but do not sit there and fucking tell me what I feel.”

She turned her back on him and he felt his heart shatter, she wrapped her hands around her waist and hunched over. He could hear her sobs as they racked through her body. He sighed closing his eyes, this… this is why he hadn’t pushed. But fucking second Lucy instead and he listened. 

“I am sorry.” He whispered, “I wish I could take it all back… I know that you have enough that you are dealing with.” He closed his eyes, “I shouldn’t have told you.” But his eyes flew open when she launched herself into his arms. His ignored the searing pain in his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her.

She pushed her face into chest, still to short to reach anything else. Her arms clenched him as she sobbed into his chest. He pulled her close, in case this was the last time he ever held her. He clenched her as tightly as he could, his face burying into her hair, inhaling her scent. He closed his eyes and realized this was a pain that he did not know if he could survive again. Yet he would, even if all she ever needed was a friend, he would stand there and be her friend. If all she could deal with was a coworker, he would protect her with his life, help her accomplish everything she wanted to. He began to murmur to her in Croatian. Telling her that he loved her, that he would always love her, and would do anything to make her happy. If this was the only chance he had to say it ever again, he was going to repeat it until she told him to stop. 

It may have been 5 minutes or 30 minutes, he had no clue. He just held her until she slowly pulled back to look him in the face. Her face was red and blotchy, her eyes blood shot and red rimmed. Yet, she still looked like the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. His injured arm was still wrapped around her waist holding her close for as long as she would allow him too. His other hand came up to brush the hair out of her face and then his fingers slowly trailed down her cheek, “Draga Moja, Žao mi je, tako mi je žao. Bit ćemo dobro.” He whispered, looking into her eyes. 

She blinked up at him, her eyes starting to cloud from exhaustion, emotional crying and the alcohol she had consumed. “What does that mean?” She asked him softly, one of her arms coming around so her hand could lay on his chest. 

He smiled down at her, “Nothing of importance.” He whispered.

“Flynn.” She whispered, her eyes closed, and his fingers kept brushing her cheek.

“Yes.” He whispered back.

“I want to try something.” She said softly, eyes still closed. 

“Huum?” He asked still looking at her face.

She reached up with both hands and cupped his neck to pull him down, her breath brushing his lips. Then a simple brush and his knees almost buckled. 

Flynn closed his eyes, waiting, not moving. Begging in his mind for her to continue yet worrying that she was only doing it because she thought it was what he wanted. 

Flynn held still, letting her lead, letting her decide what she did and didn’t want. 

Her lips brushed his again, slowly, tentatively, her hands sliding around his neck to brush his cheeks, to bury her fingers into his hair. It was a simple and sweet kiss, nothing deep or even passionate about it, but it felt like falling home, like a warm thick blanket keeping them warm. The peace settled through his body as he pulled her closer. Slowly, gently kissing her back.

To Flynn it felt like it lasted forever, yet it was over way to fast when she pulled back and blinked up at him.

“Garcia.” She whispered, a look of shook on her face. His heart stuttered when she whispered his name…. his real name. Another tear slid down her cheek and he frowned down at her. “I would do anything, so you never shed another tear again.” He whispered. “It is the one thing I hate to see from you.”

Lucy smiled softly, then she scrunched up her eyebrows, “I can’t lie to you…... I don’t know what to think, or to feel right now. There is so much, so much and I don’t think… I can’t think.” She whispered, setting her head against his chest. “I don’t know if I love you... or can love you…. But.” She slid her head sideways, so she could hear the thump of his heart, “I know that I find myself looking for your company above all others … when I read something new, I want to share it with you…. When we are on mission, I look to make sure you are safe, before anyone else.”

She slowly trailed off and became heavier against Flynn’s chest, any other day he would just pick her up and carry her to bed. But today he knew he was already fucked from the movement and abuse he had given his shoulder. So, he brushed her hair back off of her face and called down to her, “Lucy, we have to get you into bed.”

She blinked up at him, with wide and confused eyes, “Bed…we have work, don’t we… Rufus.” She said sleepily. 

“Tomorrow, we all need sleep tonight.” He whispered to her as he turned her to the door, then he paused to look over at the shower that was still running. “Hold on a second.” He said pushing her to stand alone, before running over and turning the shower. When he got back to her only a few seconds later she was almost asleep on her feet. “Come on, question is where are you sleeping? I am pretty sure Wyatt is sleeping with Wyatt and Jiya wants to sleep alone, but the second Lucy might take your room, so that leaves you on the couch again.” He said looking down her, knowing full well he wasn’t letting her sleep on the couch. “Is it ok for you to sleep in my room? I will be good and sleep in the chair.”

When she nodded at him sleepy, he led her slowly out into the hall. She was leaning on his side, his arm wrapped around her waist. He looked up as he walking her to his room and saw “their” Wyatt standing at the end of the hall giving him a nasty narrowed look. He was starting to walk towards them when the second Lucy cut him off. Flynn could hear the two of them whispering back and forth as he helped Lucy to his door, when he pulled the door open he could hear Wyatt’s voice getting louder. As he walked in he stuck his injured arm out and gave Wyatt the finger just to piss him off. It was worth the pain when he heard Wyatt yell.

He wasn’t lying when he said he would never hurt Wyatt, because he knew it would hurt Lucy to hurt him. So, getting on his nerves was the best he was going to be able to do. He pushed his door closed and slid he lock in place. He helped he over to the bed, where he laid her down carefully. She was already asleep as she snuggled into his pillow. He slowly pulled her feet towards him and pulled her shoes off, then pulled the blanket up over her. She finally looked at peace and his heart settled a little.

He walked over to the desk and slowly pulled his shirt over his head, hissing loudly at the pain radiating from his gun shot. “Garcia?” He heard behind him, making him turn. “Are you ok?” She had asked him, sitting up in the bed.

“Yes, fine… go back to sleep.” He whispered back.

She rolled her eyes and slid out of bed to walk over to him, “Here let me see.” She said softly, reaching for the bandage on his back. She had it cleaned and changed within a few moments. She turned him, so he was sitting on the desk, and her gaze slid across his chest, and down his abs to the top of his belt. When she glanced back up at him, he was grinning at her. “Like what you see?” he said, making her roll her eyes at him, but when she smiled softly his heart skipped a beat again. 

“Here, let me see.” She said, stepping closer in between his legs. She slowly pulled the bandage off his chest and gasped at the site. “Flynn what have you done?” She asked him in a tight voice.   
“So, I am back to Flynn again.” He hissed out the last past as she started cleaning the wound.

“You are when you do stupid stuff, like not take care of yourself.” She said with a humph.

He grinned down at her as she finished cleaning and started to put a new bandage on it.

She kissed the bandage tenderly, “Just be careful…. Ok” She said softly. “I need you to help take care me, and if you are broken…. Then you can’t do that.” She said grinning.   
Flynn rolled his eyes but grinned at her, “I will see what I can do for you.” He pushed her towards the bed, “Now we have had a very, very long day and I expect they will only get longer as we fight to get Rufus back. Plus, you are still a little drunk… not sure that I should have even let you work on me!”

She gave him a small smile, which told him that her exhaustion level was at an all time peak. He watched as she shuffled back over to the bed and sat down heavily. She pulled off her sweater leaving her in a tank top and sweats. Then she reached under her shirt to unhook her bra and pull it off making Flynn’s eyebrows raise. When she looked over at him, he was still siting on the desk, “What are you doing?” She asked softly.

He just shook his head at her…

“Do you need help?” She asked with a frown, going to stand up. 

Flynn shook his head, “NO, just taking a minute. The pain was worse than I thought.” He said truthfully. 

Lucy’s eyes widened, “Ohhhh.” She got up out of bed and hurried to the door, unlocking and pulling it open.

Flynn stood up quickly, “Where are you going.” He asked, trying to hide his wince.

She rolled her eyes, “To get you pain meds from the medical box, now put on your Pj’s before I get back.” She said slipping out and closing the door.

She made her ways down the hall past the bathroom when she remembered that she had created a mess of glass that needed to be cleaned up asap. She went to grab the broom and dust pan from the kitchen but ran into herself carrying them.

“Hay.” Lucy said looking at herself.

“Was Flynn able to make you feel better?” The second Lucy asked her.

Lucy tilted her head to the side and raised and eyebrow, “You sent him, didn’t you.” She asked.

The other Lucy smiled, “I may have told him some of my experiences and pushed him in a direction to make some changes.”

Lucy smiled then paused, “Did you tell him what to say?” She asked softly.

The other Lucy shook her head, “All I told him is that starting this night I went down a very dark path…. It was painful, and lonely. So, I made a lot of really bad decisions that I regret now.” She shrugged, “I told him that if he had been honest with me from the beginning, a lot of things might be different.”

Lucy nodded and looked down at her hands, “In your time, where is Flynn?” she asked softly.

The other Lucy smiled, “Doing another mission, getting things ready for us to get Rufus…. It is going to take a few steps.”

“So, he is part of our lives?” Lucy asked herself.

The other Lucy smiled, “Very much so…... even he and Wyatt can be in the same area…... kinda... without wanting to kill each other. Rufus and Flynn are really really close, but don’t tell Rufus that when he gets back… he has to figure it out on his own.”

Lucy smiled and went to take the broom out of the other Lucy’s hands, but she pulled it back, “No I got this… I have already don it once, so I know where all of the glass is… plus I believe you were taking something to Garcia.” The other Lucy said.

Lucy smiled and nodded a the her, “Yes I was …. And thank you, for everything.” She whispered.

Lucy turned and walked over to the sick bay, digging around until she found the pain killers and stole the entire bottle. Then she walked to the kitchen to get some water. When she was turning to leave to go back to Flynn’s room she almost walked straight into Wyatt, her Wyatt…. This times Wyatt. She wasn’t sure of what to call him in her mind. 

“Hay.” She said softly. But he didn’t answer her, just looked her with a mixture of hurt and anger. She waited for a few moments but when he still didn’t say anything she went to walk around him, but as she passed her grabbed her arm, “Really?” He hissed at her.

She raised her eyebrow at him, “What Wyatt? What? Because the last I checked…. we were nothing. You have a wife…. A very pregnant wife.” She said calmly to him.

He turned her to face him, “Flynn…. He is not good enough for you.” He hissed. She could see that his pain from the day, from the betrayal of Jess and his exhaustion was all creating a prefect storm of hatred and anger. So, she took a breath, wanting to be calm…. Needing to be calm.

“Wyatt, I am exhausted… it has been a long day and we are going to have more long days to get Rufus back... and he is my number one priority.” She said pulling her arm trying to get free, but his gripped tightened. 

“I told you that I loved you, Lucy… I told you that I made a mistake.” He said anger rolling off of him. 

Lucy looked into his face trying to figure out what he wanted from her, when she couldn’t find it, she voiced it. “What do you want from me Wyatt?” She asked softly.

Wyatt tried to pull her close, but she resisted which only made him more hurt and angrier. “I want you to wait for me…. Be with me.” He said with frown.

Lucy burst out in humorless laughter, “Let me get this straight… you want me to wait for you to figure out if you are going to save your pregnant wife OR dump your pregnant wife?” She bit out.

When Wyatt looked lost she took another deep breath, trying to push the anger down. “Look let me make something clear Wyatt, even if I did love you…. That would have changed after you brought Jess back here. Even if I somehow managed to love you after everything with Jess. The fact that you just asked me to wait for you while you figure out your life…. It would have shattered that love. But the truth is Wyatt, I don’t love you. I never have. I might have, if you had never brought Jess here and we went on the path we were on…. But we didn’t, and I never fostered that love. Never let it bloom. So, moving forward, I can be your friend, a great friend. That will listen to you, help you, that will be there for you…. But that is it. and you are going to have to decide if that is enough.” Lucy said softly. 

She watch his hurt change into anger and sighed but yelped when his grip tightened. “Wyatt.” She said delicately. “You are hurting me.” She said looking at his hand. 

She watched as he was processing what he was doing and let go of her like he was being burned. “I am so sorry Lucy.” He said his voice catching, covering his face with his hand. “I … there is no excuse.”  
Lucy nodded and realized that with Flynn she could be angry, she could yell, curse, scream… and he would take it, never touch her in anger and still love her. She realized that she didn’t have to tip toe around, didn’t have to be carful not to hurt him. Because he would still be there, just like no matter what she would be there for him… they could be real with each other, raw… human and flawed. She didn’t have that peace with Wyatt, that feeling of being able to be her true self, full of emotions other then forgiveness and understanding. The realization just made her sad, that she almost gave everything, and she would never be able to be real. 

She nodded, “Good night Wyatt, get some sleep ok… we are going to save Rufus.” She said with a small smile and walked away.

When she walked back into Flynn’s room, she didn’t knock, she just walked in like she owned it. When she saw him in the chair, head tipped back on the seat, eyes closed she frowned. He had changed into sweat pants and a sweater, his bare feet sticking out making her smile at how relaxed he looked. But when she looked closer she saw the tension in his shoulders, the pain in his face. How much of that pain was her fault she wondered? Him putting her first. Her needs and wants, at the pain and injury to himself. She shook her head and walked over to kneel in front of him, she put the water down on the desk. She opened the pain reliver bottle, letting a few fall into her hand. “Garcia, wake up for a moment.” She whispered to him.

She watched as his eyes fluttered open, “Here.” she whispered, putting the pills in his hand. It was a mark of how much he trusted her that he just put them in his mouth and dry swallowed them. “Now you.” He murmured with his eyebrow raised.

She looked at him with a smile putting a few pills in her own hand and drinking some of the water. 

“Your face and head are going to hurt between your beat down and binge drinking.” He said softly, reaching out to brush his fingers next to but not touching her wounds.  
She shrugged, “Next time I will fight harder and ……” She took a breath, “Come to you if I need to talk, or be angry or sad or happy or anything.” She said softly. He grinned at her and closed his eyes again, leaning back, “Oh no you don’t.” She said grabbing his good arm, “Up you go.” She pulled.

“Lucy what at your doing.” He said softly.

“You are injured, badly… I am sure it’s hurting worse because you took care of me in the past and in the bathroom. So, you are sleeping in the bed.” She said pulling him to the bed and pushing back to lay down carefully. But he began to struggle in his sleep and pain and drug induced state, “No the bed is yours.” He said.

Lucy snorted at him, “You are not the boss of me… and this is your bed.” She said pulling the covers down, so he could lay.

But Flynn was stubborn when he wanted to be, even half conscious. “Lucy.” He warned trying to fight her.

Finally, she sighed, “If I get in ………. lay with you, will you just go to sleep.” She asked softly.

Flynn nodded with eyes closed, “Only if you promise not to leave until I get up.”

Lucy snorted, “That is a long time.” She said. 

Flynn laid back and scooted over, so his injured arm was again the wall and she could curl up next to him, “I know you. If I say until I fall asleep, you will get up in the middle of the night. If I say morning, you will get up at like 4am saying I needed the space… now you are stuck until I get up.” He whispered the last part already halfway to sleep.

Lucy rolled her eyes and got up to walkover to the door and lights, “Hay.” He called out, eyes opening.

“I am just locking the door and turning the lights out.” She said softly.

She heard him shift back down, when she had brought the water and pain pills over to the night stand, she slid in next to him. She carefully laid her head on his chest, pulling the blanket up and over the both of them. She pushed her nose into his chest again and took a deep breath and felt her body start to relax.

“Stop sniffing me.” Flynn murmured above her, “It’s weird.”

She laughed into his chest, “Says the man who is always smelling my hair.” She whispered as the exhaustion hit her again in full force, “Besides you smell good.” She said eyes closing as she laid her hand on his sternum. He reached up with his injured hand and grasped her hand softly. “You do to. “His voice came out more slurred then awake now.

“Flynn.” She whispered.

"Hummm." He mummbled back. 

“I don’t love you.” She said softly, feeling his body tense under hers. “But I think I am headed that way if you keep doing things like this.” She gently kissed his chest and closed her eyes drifting off, “Dangerously close to love.” She said as she faded out.

Flynn cupped the hand on his chest with his bad hand and cupped the back of her head with his good hand and pulled her close, so he could take a breath of her hair and kiss her temple.  
“Draga Moja, uvijek cu te Voljeti…. bez obzira na sve.” He whispered before drifting off after her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Draga Moja, uvijek cu te Voljeti…. bez obzira na sve.”-----------“My darling, I will love you always…...no matter what.”


	2. Seeing the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am moving this over and making it chapters instead…. that way it is easier for people to follow.. I have had a few complaints. 
> 
> Also please note that English was not my first language, and I do not have a beta... and I will not use one that I do not know... I have had people try to stela my work before. I do the best that I can, I know there are a few mistakes and I am sorry for them. I try to get them all before posting.

They had been arguing for days, no weeks……. everyone. Second Wyatt and Lucy with first Wyatt and Lucy. All the Lucy’s and Wyatt’s with Denise and Mason. And all of them against Denise. There were only two people who had not gotten in a fight with anyone, choosing to watch and observe instead.

Flynn and Jiya would sit back and watch the interactions, observing and waiting.

Currently Flynn was sitting in the corner again, the same one as a few weeks ago and he was watching as his Lucy, as he began to think of her, and the current Wyatt were fighting. He couldn’t hear them as they were talking in soft whispers, but he knew that it was not going well whatever it was. Flynn was watching with narrowed eyes as Wyatt’s face was getting redder and redder and his movements becoming more like jerks.

He was getting ready to stand up and walk over when his head jerked to the side at the raised voices of Denise and second Lucy and Wyatt. The room was imploding all around him, Rufus being gone, Rittenhouse winning, the people in this bunker were at their wits end.

But it was Jiya that startled the room into silence.

“SHUT UP!” She screamed, “Just…. shut the fuck up.” She looked around, “All of you are fighting…just fighting… how are we supposed to…” She paused and looked to Flynn, “How are we supposed to help Rufus if we are all just fighting?” She paused and looked around again… “We need to come up with a plan and we need to do it fast.” She broke on the last word. “Please.” She said.

His Lucy ran across the room to pull Jiya into a tight hug, “Shhh you are right, we need to come to an agreement and a plan… and we need to do it together.”

Flynn watched as Lucy rubbed Jiya’s back and whispered into her ear, helping her to calm down. She had dropped everything to comfort her friend. 

“We need a plan.” Lucy said pulling back, she looked around the group. “We are fighting with each other… when we should be fighting together against Rittenhouse, and Emma.”

She helped Jiya sit into a chair and laid her hands on her shoulders. “So maybe if we can’t agree on one person’s plan then we need to combine some of these plans to make one great one that we can all agree on.”

Denise sighed, “Lucy…. First Lucy is not wrong….. we have been lucky that they have not used the mother ship to jump in the last two weeks. I am sure they are just figuring out their plan at this point.”  
First Lucy nodded and shifted closer to Flynn who had his arm still in a brace, but reached out anyway, grabbing the back of her shirt that no one could see and pulled her next to him carefully.  
Second Lucy also nodded, “Ok I think I have plan, I was going to talk to you about it Lucy…. but I am open to other ideals if you have them.” She said going to stand next to Second Wyatt. Second Wyatt nodded, “I agree… we need to get you guys Rufus back and then we need to go back home. We have things we are still trying to do there… plus, Flynn….in our time, doesn’t exactly know that we left or why. I am not looking forward to dealing with him…no offense.” Second Wyatt said to Flynn sitting down, “and the longer we stay away, the more grief we are going to get.”

Flynn nodded over at him and gave a grin, “But I am so mellow.” He said and chuckled when Second Wyatt mumbled under his breath, “Yea like a shot to the head.”

“Yes…… I.” Flynn’s Lucy paused and began to rub her head, her eyes closed.

“Hay you ok?” Flynn asked her softly, rubbing her back softly.

His Lucy looked at him and gave a small smile, “Yea, just got a head rush……” She turned to look back at the group and started talking about a plan again. But Flynn began to look around and noticed that second Lucy was not talking, only looking at His Lucy, who was still rubbing her head with her eyes closed while she spoke. His eyes narrowed as he looked back and forth between the two Lucy’s. Second Lucy was looking only at his Lucy with concern, when her eyes flared open he turned back to his Lucy. His heart stuttered when his Lucy gasped in pain and clenched her head, “Lucy.” He said, reaching out to grab her, his sling in the way. Her eyes had rolled into the back of her head and she started to have a seizure. 

Her head almost hit the desk next to them as he pulled her over to him, “Lucy.” He said quickly, his voice full of anxiety. “Lucy.” His heart was racing as he grasped her tighter, so she didn’t fall completely to the floor.

Second Lucy ran over and slid to her knees in front of them, “Just hold her carefully so she doesn’t hit her head, she is having a vision.” She said, looking over at Jiya, who’s eyes widened.

Jiya walked over, “She is having visions now too? Why are hers so much more violent than mine?” She asked as she kneeled next to second Lucy to watch first Lucy shake in Flynn’s arms. 

Second Lucy looked over at her, “Mason was still trying to figure it out when I was leaving. He is thinking there is something in female DNA that makes us more susceptible to get the visions after too many of us travel in the time machine. I mean think about it… when you traveled as the extra person, the machine didn’t know that, it had no way to single only you out…… it was because you had traveled less than the others and you were female.”

Jiya shook her head, “But the pilot in the hospital that we went to go see was male.” She said watching Lucy shake uncontrollably. “And when did Lucy travel with too many people?”

Second Lucy nodded, “Not an exact science, in my future, you and I are not the only ones who have visions…. And let’s just say that 3 out of 4 is a standard.” She shook her head, “When we were with my moth for those 6 weeks, we took trips with 4 people multiple times.”

Jiya gasped, “Who? And When?”

Second Lucy just shook her head, watching herself shake in Flynn’s arms.

Flynn was trying to hold Lucy close, so she wouldn’t hit her head, but also not wanting to hurt her by restraining her too much. With each jerk, she hit his injured shoulder and the pain was screaming at him as the old, almost healed wound began to rip back open and bleed.

After what felt like hours, but was maybe only a few minutes, Lucy came to a standstill. Her eyes now twitching under her eye lids, and her breath coming out in harsh gasps.  
“Lucy?” Flynn called out to her, tucking her hair behind her ear, his fingers brushing down her cheeks. “Can you wake up and talk to us…. You are scaring us.” He said softly to her. “You are scaring me.”  
Her eyes fluttered back and forth as her breathing began to slow down, she moaned low in her throat. But everyone was startled when second Lucy grabbed first Lucy by the upper arms and yanked her forward, “You have to wake up now.” Second Lucy demanded. 

Flynn snarled at second Lucy trying to take his Lucy back into his arms, but Second Lucy shook her head at him, “You don’t understand… you don’t know what’s coming next.” She said, shaking first Lucy harder, “Wake up LUCY.” She demanded and when Lucy finally opened her eyes to only see herself she groaned.

“What was that?” His Lucy whispered as she pulled away and turned to curl around into Flynn’s arms, her head tucking under his chin.

But second Lucy was not ready to let her go and pulled her back up into a sitting position, “Listen to me.” She said trying to catch her own eye. But she once again startled everyone in the room when she switched over to French while talking to herself.

“Lucy, you had a vision and you are about to have another one… so you have to tell me everything that happened in this one right now, before you forget it.” Second Lucy said.

Lucy shook her head at herself, “Why are you speaking French?” She asked her, trying to muddle through the chaos in her mind. 

Second Lucy looked her right in the eye, “Because it is the only language we speak that they don’t understand…. And you have to tell me what you saw, now.” She demanded. 

First Lucy laid her head back on Flynn’s chest who was looking at second Lucy with narrowed eyes.

“LUCY!” She continued in French, “You have to tell me now… or you will forget. I swear I will explain everything, but you have to tell me now.”

First Lucy nodded and closed her eyes, “We were all in a room.” She whispered taking a shaky breath, “We were in a room like before…. Like when I was still able to go home after a trip.” She took a deep breath, shuttering. “Rufus was behind a bay of computers yelling.” She gave a soft laugh, “Yelling at the computers, yelling at me, yelling in general……” She looked up at Flynn through half closed eyes, “He was yelling about you… you had touched his computers.”

Flynn smiled down at her as she closed her eyes, “That doesn’t sound like me.” He whispered to her.

She took another deep breath, “Jiya came in behind him and told him to calm down.” Lucy looked over at Jiya, “You told him that he was a complainer and that he need to calm down.”

Jiya smiled at the Lucy and reached over to grab her hand, “Sounds like what I would say.”

Lucy nodded and closed her eyes again, she took another deep breath, “I was laughing at you and Rufus because you kept moving stuff out of his reach. Then someone came up behind me and slid their arms around me.”

Second Lucy cut her off in French, “Who was it? IN French. You can’t tell the people here yet.”

Lucy looked at herself and closed her eyes, “I can’t remember.” She said.

“Yes, you can, think Lucy. About what it felt like, about the smell, the feelings. Think.” Second Lucy said.

Lucy took a deep breath, “OK…. I …. umm….”

Second Lucy grabbed Lucy up and gave her a hard shake, “You have to think and tell me now.”

Flynn smacked second Lucy’s hands away from his Lucy, “Do not touch her again.” He snarled, pulling Lucy to him.

Second Lucy looked at Flynn, “You don’t understand, it is important.” She turned back to Lucy and in French demanded, “Think Lucy, Think! Who was there with you.”

Lucy closed her eyes again and leaned back, “Tall.” But second Lucy cut her off…”IN French.”

Lucy pushed her face into Flynn’s chest, “Tall….” She said in French, “Taller than me, he said draga moja in my ear.” She said in French. But Flynn’s ears picked up some of her words, “My darling?” He asked her.

Second Lucy grabbed Lucy’s hand and gave it a squeeze, “What did you feel?” She asked her in French.

Lucy closed her eyes and laid her head under Flynn’s chin, “Peace, happiness……” she took a breath, “loved.”

Second Lucy nodded at her, “You have to breath because it is not over yet.”

Lucy lifted her head up to look at her closely, “What do you mean?” She said softly. 

Second Lucy sighed, “You are about to have another one, this one will be worse then the first.” She said in French, “You need to prepare yourself.”

Lucy sat up slowly, “How bad?” She asked, causing Flynn to look at his Lucy with confusion. 

Second Lucy bit her lip, “It is going to be bad. You have to be ready, relax your body and relax your mind. The more you tense, the more you try to fight it… the hard it is on you…... the more painful it will be.”

Lucy looked up from Second Lucy to Flynn and closed her eyes, “What should I do?” She asked softly.

“Lay back and close your eyes.” Second Lucy said, “and relax as much as you can… you will feel it coming.”

Lucy nodded again, “I feel it… like a burning in my chest and brain.” She whispered. Second Lucy nodded and looked up at Flynn, “You will have to hold her carefully, she is going to shake harder this time.”  
Flynn looked down at Lucy and frowned when he saw beginning to shiver. “Lucy.” He whispered, his heart clenching. “Lucy look at me.” He said, “You are going to be ok.”

But Lucy was already slipping back into her mind, her body starting to shake, this time more violently then the last. He held on to her making sure that her head stayed safe on his chest. He looked up at Second Lucy, “What the hell is going on?” He snarled, “What is happening to her?”

Second Lucy sighed, “She is having another vision…... she …… we have visions different then Jiya. We always get two visions. Both are of different futures…. It is imperative that she remembers both, it can make or break the future.” She watched as Lucy jerked in Flynn’ s arms, “Unfortunately for us, when we get them… they are bad…. Imagine the worse seizure you could have, the pain and stiffness. The confusion and more pain from all the thrashing. Then wait only a few minutes to have a second one that is twice as bad.” She looked over at Jiya who was looking at Lucy with concern, “But we are able to make major changes to protect the future. Instead of a glimpse like Jiya, we get full motion picture color. The steps it took to get to it… and ways that we can change it. Almost always there are two versions. One that we want to work towards and one that we want to stop at all costs.”

They all held their breath as Lucy jerked against Flynn, worry etched on all of their faces. This episode lasted longer, with Flynn holding her close to him, without stopping her movements. He was carefully brushing her hair back carefully, whispering her to her in Croatian. Words of comfort, encouragement and love. 

Second Lucy looked up at him, and said in broken Spanish, “In the future when this happens… I can hear you…... Its like it is coming through a long tunnel. But sometimes when I am lost in the vision and I can’t find my way out…. I follow your voice……. If I am not carful…. I can get stuck.”

Flynn looked at her with narrowed eyes, “How long?” He asked her in English.

Second Lucy sighed and said back in Spanish, “You were on a mission once……you were gone for a week…. When you came back, you did everything you could… talk to me…. sat with me, laid with me…... but I was in a coma for a month……” She laughed and switched back to English, “You were pissed and started to yell at me. You told me that I was selfish, and I needed to get off my ass because I had shit I needed to get done. You felt bad almost immediately, but your yelling. It broke the vision…. I was able to follow you back out.”

Flynn gave her a soft smile, “So what you are saying is that I should yell at you more often?”

Second Lucy smiled at him, “And throw stuff…… you broke a chair against the wall…… I could hear the crash and yelling.”

Flynn grinned, “I will see what I can do.” He looked back at down at his Lucy who was starting to calm down, movement only to a twitching now. “Lucy.” He whispered into her ear, “Wake up, Draga Moja. Please wake up, I don’t want to yell at you today.”

When her eyes started to flutter the entire room sighed in relief.

“Sit her up.” Second Lucy said quickly, “We need to get her to remember as much as she can before her she forgets.”

Flynn gave second Lucy a dirty look but listened, carefully sitting his Lucy up against his chest. “Draga Moja, can you wake up and talk to us, please.” He said softly. 

His Lucy took a breath, her body was trying to pull her back to sleep, “Tired.” She whispered trying to curl into Flynn.

“LUCY, wake up and look at me.” Second Lucy said pulling her out of Flynn’s arms and giving her a hand shake.

Flynn carefully reached over and pushed second Lucy’s hands off of his Lucy, pulling her over to him but holding her up still, “Touch her like that again and Lucy or not…. I will hurt you.” He growled at her.  
Second Lucy rolled her eyes, “You never change, always putting me in a bubble… you know it drives me crazy.” She said to him.

He shrugged and looked back to his Lucy, “Dragi, you have to tell us what you saw.” He said cupping her face with his hands turning her, so he could catch her eyes.

His Lucy sighed, “It was almost the same.” She whispered.

Flynn nodded, “Almost…… what was different?” 

“We were still here in this bunker.” She said blinking, “But Rufus was still behind computers trying to fix something…. he was still mad…. But real mad this time. Not the mad frustrated that we can get him out of with a joke.”

Flynn smiled at her, “Ok good job. …. What else did you see?” He asked her rubbing her cheeks with his thumbs.

His Lucy sighed, closing her eyes again, “Jiya walked up to him again like in the first vison and told him that he needed to relax… but he yelled a her…. Then he felt bad………... you know how you can see his regret as soon as he yells…. he said he was tired and just wanted to get the problem fixed.”

Flynn nodded at her, “Great job, what else?” He paused when Lucy started to sleep again. “Lucy wake up and answer me please.” He said.

“I’m tired.” She said softly.  
Flynn brushed his lips against hers and most of the room looked on in surprise, it was the first time anyone had seen the affection between them. “I know Dragi, I know…………... but you have to tell us everything ok.”

“OK.” She said forcing her eyes open, “……Someone came up behind me and kissed my forehead, asked me if I was ready to go to bed.” She said.

Second Lucy cut in, in French before Flynn could say anything, “Do you know who it was?”

Lucy shook her head, “I couldn’t see, just like before.”

Second Lucy asked her in French softly, so Lucy could barely hear her, “Was it the soldier or the terrorist?” 

Lucy’s eyes snapped open, “Don’t call him that.” She said in French.

Second Lucy nodded at her and continued in French, “I don’t want them to know, I will tell you why later. Who was in the second vision?”

Lucy sighed and closed her eyes, “The soldier.” She said softly in French.

Second Lucy gave her a small smile and asked her in French, “What were you feeling in this vision.”

Lucy laid her head against Flynn’s chest, “OK… happy, but at the same time stressed…………... worried………. a lot of worry, but it wasn’t for just one thing…. It was for a lot of things. It didn’t feel right…it felt forced and I can’t explain it…. just not right.” She finished.

Second Lucy nodded, “Anything else happen?”

Lucy shook her head but opened her eyes to look at her future self and spoke in French, “The first vision and the second were so close, they could have almost been the same, the clothes we were wearing, the way we spoke, the way we moved, even some of the phrases that we used…... it was only a few things that made such a major difference.”

Second Lucy nodded at her so Lucy continued in French, “The first vision…… the feeling I had during that one… it was right, if I could pick a future it would be that one.” She closed her eyes and laid back against Flynn, “The second one had Rufus also, but everything else about it felt wrong, felt painful and stressed.”

Second Lucy nodded at her, “You need to sleep, we will talk more about it when you wake up. I have an ideal and it was forming right before your vision…... So I think I know how to get to that first vision.” She said in French. “You are not going to like it……………. and everyone else here will never agree to it.”

Lucy sighed, “OK… later, so tired.” She said laying her hand on Flynn’s chest next to her face that she was pushing against him, looking for warmth, but she paused when she heard him bite back a hiss of pain.

She sat back to look at Flynn and saw his face was almost white and the stress and the pain was evident in his body, “What?” She asked but paused when she saw the blood spot forming on his shoulder and the sling still half way around his neck, “Ohhhhhh my God Flynn.” She whispered pulling out of his arms and sitting up. “Why didn’t you push me away?” She asked.

Flynn raised an eyebrow at her, “Really?” He shook his head.

Lucy rolled her eyes at him then stood up, swaying slightly as she was still dizzy. She used the desk they were next to stand up straight and then reached down to grab his good arm, “Come on… we are going to the sick bay.”

Flynn slid his bad hand into hers and used his good hand to pull himself up with the desk. And when he hissed in pain Lucy smacked his good shoulder, “Idiot.” She whispered.

Flynn grinned at her, “Says the one who wanted me to let her thrash against the cement floor.” He whispered. 

“What a pair we make, Humm.” She said sliding under his good shoulder to lead him to the sick bay, but for everyone looking at the two of them, they were not quite sure who was holding up who. Both leaning against each other, seeming to walk as one-person vs two people. 

When Lucy got him to the sick bay she pushed him onto the chair, “Here sit.” She said. She slowly helped him pull off the sling and then started to help pull off his shirt, “Why are you always wearing turtle necks? They are so impractical when you are injured.” She said with a smile and a small shake of her head. She was leaning against him slightly because she was still dizzy.

Flynn grinned up at her as she was looking at the bandage on his chest, “Because I look good in them and they are warm…it fucking cold down here.” He said reaching out with his good arm to hold onto her leg, anchoring her to him. His eyes narrowed as she swayed a little. 

Lucy nodded, “You do look good in a tight shirt.” She said with a small smile, she turned slightly when she saw Jiya walk in with a cup of coffee. Jiya walked it over to her and carefully handed it to her.  
“God, I love you.” Lucy said reaching out to grab the cup and take a large gulp. “I am going to need 30 of these, I am so sore and tired.” She said taking another deep drink, not caring it tasted like shit. She could feel the caffeine warming her up from the inside and pushing back the exhaustion. 

“Lucy?” Jiya said handing her a second cup that was most likely her own when Lucy finished the first cup. 

“Humm.” She said taking another sip and then reaching around Flynn for some gloves to wear to clean his wound. 

Lucy set the coffee down and pulled on the gloves, she turned to glance a Jiya when she spoke. “You saw Rufus in both of your visions?” Jiya asked her carefully, fiddling with the empty cup, not looking at her. Lucy turned to smile at her, “Hand me that box with the stiches and tape please.” She said pointing over to the counter. She turned back to Flynn and finished disinfecting the newly ripped open hole, “Idiot.” She mumbled using the butterfly stiches that Jiya handed her to close it back up. Then she put on a new bandage and used the tape to seal it.

Lucy pulled off her gloves and threw them in the trash and turned to Jiya, “In both of my visions, Rufus is alive and healthy………... In one he is smiling and laughing and in the other he is surly and crabby.” She stopped and chuckled grabbing her coffee again to take a deep drink. “In both visions we get a version that we love. And in both of the visions, you are the person that he turns to, Jiya………. You are the person that makes him smile and laugh…...So just know that we are going to get Rufus back!” She said pulling Jiya into a hug, “I …... I am going to get him back.” She whispered to her.

Jiya grabbed her in a tighter hug, “We are getting him back?” She asked needing more reassurance.

Lucy pulled back and looked her in her eyes, “We are getting him back.” She said. “Now in order for me to make it through this day, I need more coffee…………please.” She said handing her the second empty cup.

Jiya smiled, her first real smile since before she was taken and pulled Lucy back in for a tight hug. Then she turned to leave, “I wills tart a new batch….and thank you Lucy.” She said softly before walking out.

Lucy turned back to Flynn, “I know that you are worried and stressed, but I have to go talk to……. well, myself…………. alone.” She said reaching up to cup his cheek. “Can I convince you to stay here and rest for a bit while I go?”

Flynn pulled her closer with his good arm, kissing her shoulder, “I want to say no…. but I know you. You do what you want.” He said with his accent thick.

Lucy reached up and cupped the back of his head, kissing his forehead, “That I do…and this is important…. I want to tell you everything, but she told me that I need to keep some secrets. That I can’t tell everything because it could change the future…….. in not a good way…. So, I want to talk to her, so I can talk to you.” She sighed. “I………. I need to be able to talk to you about some stuff that I saw.”

Flynn sighed, pushing his forehead under her chin and kissing her collar bone, “And if I say no…………. not letting you out of my sight?”

Lucy chuckled and began to rub his scalp with her nails making him groan, “I will tell you….. to bad.” She pulled him back by his hair, so she could look in his eyes, “So sad.” She finished with a grin.

Flynn grinned, “You are mean…but god are you sexy.” He sat back, “It is my turn to make dinner, so I will go do that while you talk to yourself…. Then you can talk to me after dinner?”

Lucy smiled at him, “Sounds like a plan…. will you make that dish your Baka taught you how to make…. I love that one.” She sighed, “And I am tired, a full meal and bed sounds great to me.” She said   
leaning against him again.

“Yes, I can.” He said kissing her collar bone one more time, “Hay is now a good time to ask if I can get you to third base?” He said with a grin.

It had the effect he wanted when she burst out laughing at him, “We will see how good your dinner is.” She said walking away.

“Tease.” He called out as she walked out the door, the worry for her, still clenching his heart. 

Lucy walked down the hall intending to get more coffee and then find herself, however second Lucy was already in the kitchen filling up a coffee cup.

“Hello me.” Lucy said to second Lucy.

She turned to look at her, “Hay, I figured you would want more coffee, I always want like 50 cups after. And about 100 hours of sleep.” She snorted. 

Lucy nodded holding out her hand for a cup, “We need to talk….and give you a new name because I am getting confused.”

Second Lucy smiled, “In the future they call me……. super sweet bad ass.”

Lucy snorted into her coffee, “Lier.”

Second Lucy shrugged, “It was worth a try…” She said with a grin, “In the future Flynn calls me Zena, but not sure if that is a good choice in this time. Why don’t you call me by our middle name?”  
Lucy smiled, “That could work……… Abigail…. we need to talk.” She looked around, “In private.”

Second Lucy nodded and followed her to a room in the back of the bunker, and slid the door shut. “You told me that you were getting an ideal when my vision started, that is why you think I had it.” Lucy said.

Second Lucy nodded and sighed, “It is crazy, absolutely crazy and dangerous and no one here will be ok with it.”

Lucy nodded, so second Lucy kept talking, “It can kill us……we may end up dying and then we won’t be any help to anyone……...but.” She said, “But could we save Rufus and take down Rittenhouse, with no one getting hurt in this bunker?” Lucy asked.

“In my first vision I saw Rufus, he was happy and relaxed and irritated… he was prefect, I saw Jiya happy and smiling, Wyatt was sitting in a chair next to them smiling…. And Flynn was behind me…kissing me…. He called me Zena and asked if I wanted to go home.” She shook her head, “I felt such peace and happiness…. More than I have ever felt in my life before… we were not fighting Rittenhouse anymore…. I know it... but in the second vision, Rufus was there... but we were still in this bunker, still stressed and mostly still fighting.” Lucy shook her head, “We were different, I was harder….”

“More like me…...you saw my future.” Second Lucy said.

Lucy nodded at her, “It was a lot… of pain and frustration…. I could feel things like I was there… In that moment.”

“Are you with Wyatt? In that future?” Lucy asked.

Second Lucy shrugged, “I was… for a long time I was with Wyatt……it was one of my mistakes…. One of many…………. We are not together now… just fries, like we always should have been.”  
Lucy nodded at her, “And Flynn?”

Second Lucy smiled “I don’t want to tell you to much… but what you feel now…. think about that and times it by 1,000……” She whispered.

Lucy nodded and took a deep breath, “So what is your plan? Because I will risk everything to get to that first vision.” She said. “The one where I still look, feel and act like me.” 

Second Lucy frowned, “Garcia is going to be livid. Everyone here will be…...we can’t tell anyone where you are going or when.” She said.

Lucy frowned, “Ok…. Let’s make a plan.”


	3. Famiy and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning---- this is a M---Super Mature and very steamy... so skip this chapter if you don't want to read about Lucy and Flynn's first time.

Lucy looked down at the letter she had just finished writing and sighed closing her eyes. 

She knew that when Flynn read it, he may never forgive her……. she was going to hurt him with this letter, she was cutting him of at the knees, with no way to fix or change anything …. 

She may even destroy what they had begun to build…but after she had spoken to herself from the future… She knew….

She just knew……. 

She knew how she felt about him, she knew what she wanted……. And she was going to fight for it, every step, every second……

Fight for what she wanted. 

Even if that meant that Flynn was going to be angry with her, even if that meant in the end…. She didn’t make it. She was going to make sure he was happy. 

In any way she could.

She took another deep breath and slid the letter into the envelope and and sealed it, writing his name across the front. She walked over and slid it into his favorite history book for now. Then she took one more deep breath and put a smile on her face…... if this was the last time she saw her family, then she was going to enjoy every moment. 

She walked down the hall to lean against the wall right outside the kitchen, and she just watched everyone who was important to her in this world. They were all in one room, laughing, talking and relaxing ……... Flynn was attempting to cook with one arm, and second Lucy was helping. Evidently, she learned how to make the dish she had grown to love, she thought with smile. Jiya was “helping” by tossing a salad and drinking wine, no one trusted her by the stove after the last incident. Second Wyatt, Mason and Denise were setting the table and taking and laughing. She felt her body start to relax and the happiness seep in her soul for a moment. This was the moment she wanted to remember when she was gone. 

She looked around but did not see their Wyatt and she jumped when she heard someone clear their throat behind her. 

She turned to see first Wyatt come up next to her.

“Hay.” Wyatt said looking around the room with a small smile, he was feeling the same peace she was feeling. 

“Hay.” She said back softly, nodding over at Jiya, “They still won’t let her help cook.” She said with a laugh.

Wyatt gave a small chuckle then he turned to look at her with a frown, “How are you feeling?” He asked.

Lucy shrugged, “I have been better……it was a lot to take in……….and it was physically pretty exhausting.” She paused and looked around the room, “but this…. it has been so long since we have had this……. So, it was worth it…. plus, we have a plan.” She said looking back at him.

Wyatt Raised an eyebrow at her, “We?” He asked.

Lucy grinned at him, “Yep —- me, myself and I.” She said pointing to second Lucy.

Wyatt smiled at her, “You gonna share it?”

She nodded at him, “Yep, in the morning. I want to just relax and enjoy tonight.” She said. 

Wyatt nodded and looked over at frowned, “I have been wanting to talk to you…... about that night…… I am sorry, I never should have grabbed you like that……… I …. I just.” He trailed off still at a loss on what to say.

Lucy looked over at him and smiled, “It was a hard day, at the end of a hard week, at the end of a heart-breaking mission…… we all had demons that hurt us that day…...” She said softly.

Wyatt nodded, “There is still no excuse for me hurting you……. that is never ok……I need you to know, that I know that.” He said looking at his hands.

Lucy walked over and pulled him into a hug, “I know that! I know that you are going through something that none of us can or ever will understand. Not truly. And I know that no matter how hard I think it is…. It is probably 10 times worse.” She pulled back and cupped his cheeks. “I wasn’t lying to you when I said I was here for you……. I am Wyatt, we have been friends since almost the beginning of this. You have protected me and helped me and been there for me…... we are family. No matter what.” She whispered as she looked him in the eye. “Now I see the rest of our family over there, making dinner, laughing and relaxing. Should we join them?”

Wyatt gave her a small nod, but pulled her back by her elbow gently, “Lucy about Flynn……...I have to say this…. Just once.” He said when she began to shake her head at him, “I know that you see something that I don’t…... I know that you see a side of him that I don’t…. but just be careful, ok…” He sighed. “I was wrong to tell you that I loved you when I did…I can see that now…. I should have told you months ago. I should have done so many things differently……. For so long I was thinking about what I wanted, thinking about me when I should have been thinking about you and even Jess…. Maybe if I had thought more of Jess, I would have noticed something sooner… I would have never brought her down here… So many different What ifs.” He said closing his eyes. 

Lucy looked at him and gave a small smile and gentle shake, “Hay……we can’t live with what if’s. We can try and make different changes in the moment…. We can think as we go in the future, but we can’t change the past.” She said with a grin. “Even though we are time travelers that go into the past all of the time.” 

It had the effect she wanted when Wyatt smiled softly, “Just know that ...I am here for you always, Lucy… and my biggest regret is losing you.” He said looking her in eye.

Lucy bit her lip and closed her eyes for a moment. They she shook her head gently, “Wyatt, my biggest regret is not the same as yours…I need you to know that…... that I am glad that we took the paths that we did…. well minus Rufus being gone.” She wanted him to understand what she was saying, “You are a great friend and I want you to remain that for the rest of my life…… I never want to lose you as a friend.” She slid her hands down to grasp his and gave a squeeze. 

Wyatt clenched his jaw but nodded at her, “I understand.” He said softly, his eyes misting. He closed them might trying to hold in the pain and tears. After a moment her took a breath and looked at her with a small smile. 

“Come on.” Lucy said sliding her hand in the creak of his elbow, “Escort me to dinner?” She said with a grin. He smiled at her and pulled her back again, “About earlier… the fight. I am sorry about that too…. You are just so recluse and that plan…. You going back in time with you to get Jiya before Rufus goes back…...no… just no.” Then he grinned, “I double dog dear you to tell Flynn that one.”

She rolled her eyes at him, “Ok so that one was not the best, but I was getting desperate…... and you can tell Flynn… I am sure you can use it to distract him when you are about to fight.” She said with a loud free laugh, “It will have him coming after me instead of you.”

Across the room, Flynn had been watching from the corner of his eye, his body becoming more tense as the interaction took place. When Lucy wrapped her arms around Wyatt, Flynn put the pan down to walk over. But he stopped when second Lucy put her hand on his wrist, “Wait.” She said softly.

Second Wyatt walked up, “Is she giving him the friends talk…. The one that said she never regretted not being with me?” He said nodding over at them.

Second Lucy grinned and nodded, and second Wyatt cringed, “Well it is coming a lot sooner in his time line…... I am sure that is better…I still remember how much that conversation sucked.” He said shaking his head and grinned at Flynn. Flynn raised an eyebrow, tucking that little bit of information away. 

Second Lucy shrugged, “Yes well you always have been stubborn man… maybe you will listen right away this time.” She said handing Flynn another seasoning. 

Second Wyatt gave a grin, “Probably not… just like I did…. I am sure this me will want to fight and piss him off.” He said nodding at Flynn…. Flynn looked at him with narrowed eyes and then turned about to walk over to his Lucy, but she was walking over to the table laughing at something that Mason said.

Flynn watched his Lucy, noticing the bags under her eyes, the way she moved a little slower in her exhaustion. He gave the dish one last taste test and then pulled a plate and filled it with the Pasticada Lucy had requested. He walked it over and sat it down at the table, then steered her to sit down and handed her a fork. “Eat.” He whispered as he leaned over to her ear. His heart gave a tip when she reached up and kissed him on the cheek, “Sit by me.” she whispered and smiled up at him.

He brushed his hand down her hair and walked over to grab the plate of food second Lucy was holding out to him. He walked over and slid into the seat next to Lucy and took a deep breath. He watched as she dug into his food, laughing and talking with the others who were gathering around the table and her finally felt a little peace.

His Lucy paused and reached over to take his fork and knife to cut up all of his meat and gnocchi. She did not say anything……. just reached over and did it…… like she had done it for him for years and years. Then she handed him, his fork with a smile. She was talking to Jiya the entire time she was doing it for him. when she reached out and laid her hand on his thigh, he reached down to hold her hand with his bad arm. 

And Flynn felt himself relax……... for the first time in years. 

He relaxed into the peace and he let himself feel the happiness…. This moment with Lucy and honestly with the rest of the group…..Even with the two Wyatt’s……… he felt peace and contentment. 

His Lucy looked over at him and smiled, “You should eat it while it is warm…. not sure who the cook is, but it is delicious.” She said with a grin.

Flynn smiled at her and laughed, a free laugh that had some of the table pause to look at him. “I heard this cook was pretty good.” He said taking a bite. “But I have had better!” he said chewing.

Lucy grinned at him, “From a famous cook you called Baka I am sure.” She said.

Flynn nodded at her, “You would be right.” He said with a grin. “I wish you could have met her… she would have loved you and I am sure you would have loved her right back…... you are both incredibly stubborn.”

Lucy shrugged, “Well this is the best that I have ever had.” She said taking another bite. “And I am not stubborn…. Just strong willed.”

Mason snorted into his plate, “Yes and I am related to the Queen of England.” He said to Lucy.

Lucy laughed and threw a piece of bread at him “Shut it Mason.” She said laughing.

Flynn grinned, “I always did want to see you in a tiara.” He said to Mason who did a mock bow making the rest of the table laugh.

“This really is one of the best dishes.” Jiya said taking a bite, “Do you think you can teach me how to make it?”

A loud round of NO’s went around the table, startling Jiya who rolled her eyes.

“Dude you guys, I set the stove on fire one time… just one!! Will you give me a break!” Jiya said grinning.

Mason sniffed, “Yes I am quite bad, and I think you might beat me in the cooking department.” He said with a grin sitting back.

Flynn rolled his eyes, “I can teach you how to make it… I can teach anyone…. Anything.” He said with confidence.

Lucy snorted into her glass of wine, “Until she burns down the bunker.” She whispered, then she grinned over at Denise, “Although, if Jiya burns down the bunker, does that mean we get to leave?”

Jiya threw an entire roll at Lucy’s head but missed making Flynn laugh, “Should I teach you to throw too?” He asked Jiya leaning over to pull crumbs from the front of Lucy’s shirt.

Lucy gave him a small grin and reached her hand back onto his thigh under the table. They thought no one was noticing them until they heard Mason call out.

Mason rolled his eyes, “Will you two get a room already.” 

Flynn snickered but before he could answer Lucy beat him, “I think we will.” She said finishing off her wine and one last bite of food.

Flynn raised an eyebrow at her, “And if I wanted to stay here and talk some more?” He asked.

“Well then I might go shower and meet you in the room.” She said reaching over to steal a bite off of his plate. 

“Wait, Lucy…you said you have a plan.” Jiya said with a frown.

Lucy smiled at her softly, “Yes I do and all of you will find out what it is in the morning. Right now, I am exhausted, and I am going to fall asleep standing here.”

Jiya bit her lip and looked worried so Lucy walked over to pull her into a hug, “Don’t worry, starting tomorrow morning the plan will already be in place.” Lucy whispered into Jiya’s ear only loud enough for her to hear it.

Lucy pulled back and looked at the table. “Tomorrow plan…tonight sleep.” Lucy said to the group, she walked over to Flynn and leaned down to kiss him on the top of the head, “I am going to shower…...the to bed.” 

Flynn grabbed her hand as she went to walk away, pulling her back to him. “Meet you in there in a few minutes.” He said to her, pulling her down for a soft kiss.

“ROOM!” Mason shouted with a laugh.

Lucy laughed as she walked out of the room and down the hall to the bathrooms.

Flynn stood up and walked over to clean the counters, but Denise pushed him away. “Go to bed, you look like shit.” She said to him while she waved her hand at his face, “You look like a shit with the blood you lost and the pain you are still in.”

Flynn snickered, “You are so sweet, boss.”

Denise rolled her eyes and pushed him away from the counter, “Go away.”

Flynn laughed as he walked down the hall to his room, he pushed the door in and sighed. It had been a long day, his arm that had been almost healed was burning and aching with a new intensity. Even making dinner, he had been mostly telling everyone else what to do unable to do much with one arm back in the sling and the other sore.

He sat down on the chair and tilted his head back and closed his eyes. The day had been a long one and there was a new fear with Lucy that was seeping into his body. This new ability, this new way that she could view the future was going to painful and devastating. He could already see the way it drained her after just one…two visions. The pain that she was in, the exhaustion from it… then to make matters worse, she was trying to keep it from him… trying to keep a balance. He sighed, sliding further down into the chair, extending his feet out. 

He must have fallen asleep in the chair because he was woken up when the room door slid open and Lucy walked in towel drying her hair. “Hay you.” She said looking down at him. “Are you in pain?” She asked him as she slid the door closed and put the lock in place. 

He gave her a soft smile and raised eyebrow, “Are you in pain?” He asked her right back.

She shrugged, “My body is a little sore from all the party worming on the floor but overall I am not too bad.” She said with a smile. She walked over to him and slid onto his lap on his good side and laid her head on his good shoulder.

He began to brush his hand up and down her back, his bad arm sliding over to hold her hand. He laid his head down on hers and closed his eyes. “Lucy, tell me that everything is going to be ok.” He said softly.

She reached up to brush his cheek with her finger tips, “I have never lied to you… and I never will…. SOOOOOOO, I will tell you that I have faith in you and in me……... That I plan on betting everything I have on you and me.” She reached up to gave him a gentle kiss on his lips, “You and I have a great future … at least in my vision. So, I plan on fighting for it.”

His eyes misted as he looked down at her, “Lucy.” He whispered. 

“Garcia.” She said back as she reached up to kiss him again.

He pulled her closer as his lips covered hers, and he moaned when she slid her hand into the back of his hair, her nails scraping his scalp. He loved that feeling and she knew it, using it to her advantage often.

“Lucy.” He whispered against her lips, “Moja Ljubav.” He pulled his arm out of his sling as he reached for her thigh and pulled it over his. She turned so she was straddling him, her chest pushed against his as she cupped the back of his head and attacked his mouth. “I love it when you do that.” He said softly, trailing his lips down her neck.

“Humm?” Lucy asked as she tilted her head back to give him better access to her neck and chest with a smile. “what?”

He bit her a little harder at the top of her breast, “You know what.” He said and groaned when she scrapped her nails over the back of his head again. 

“God……Lucy.” He murmured as he gently bit down on her collar bone that had her shifting over his thighs. “Mine.” He said biting down hard enough to leave a mark.

Lucy moaned low and long in the back of her throat before grabbing his hair in her fists and pulling back so she could cover his mouth with hers. She pulled herself impossibly closer as she began to shift back and forth on his lap.

“NO….” she said as she bit his bottom lip hard enough to make him gasp into her mouth, “MINE.” She demanded. She began to move her hips in small circles over him, making him see stars, “Always mine.” She said trailing her lips down his throat when she pulled his head back. “Forever mine.” She said as she marked his throat the way he had made hers

Flynn’s eyes fluttered between open and closed, wanting to see everything about her but losing himself in the movements of her body on top of his. “Lucy.” He said his hands gripping her hips, trying to simultaneously get her to both stop moving and push her hard against him. “I need you.” He said putting one hand up into her hair and pulling her mouth back to his. 

Lucy gave as good as she got, kissing him, biting him, pulling and pushing him to the point of breaking with need. She could feel him between her legs as she rotated her hips on his lap. While they joked about second and third base, they had also been being honest. 

They had been taking it slow, wanting to talk and get to know each other more and more before reaching this stage. 

However, they had been sharing a bed, the intimacy of sleeping safe with the one you cared about had been enough up until now. But with each morning she had felt him against her, hard and seeking her warmth. And he had felt her push against him, sometimes in her sleep and sometimes just to feel him. They knew each other’s bodies, from slow kissing and cuddling…. They knew what the other had and now they both craved it…. demanded it. 

“Lucy.” He said gasping for breath and she licked his lower lip, his body surging up to her heat as she kept rotating against him. She was going to kill him, with want, with need, with her heat. NO. He couldn’t do it anymore. “Lucy get up.” He said pushing her carefully to stand, but she was stubborn and not ready, and she had the advantage of being on the top.

“Not yet.” She whispered against his neck, “I am not ready.” She said rotating her hips again making Flynn see white. “Please.” He begged her softly, his good hand sliding under her shirt and forward to cup her breast and roll her nipple. He grinned when she froze and gasped and her head fell back showing her neck to him. He took advantage and bit her again, so she jerked against him. “Lucy, I need to feel you, I need to see you... please.” He said against her neck and he began to nibble his way across.

But Lucy was silent, all he could hear was her heaving breath as he licked, bit and kissed across her neck and chest. It was when he pushed his hips up against her that she gasped and looked him in his eyes with a grin, “You wanted Third base…… what is third base again?” She asked sitting back to slowly pull her shirt up and over her head.

Flynn lost off form of thought as he watched the shirt get higher and higher, when her prefect breast came into view he was lost, leaning forward to catch one of her nipples in his mouth. She inhaled sharply and grabbed his hair in her hands again, steering his mouth to her other nipple as she ground down against him. After a moment she was able to get out a few more words, “Garcia…. What is third base to you?” She asked closing her eyes, her head tipping back as she felt his good arm slide around her waist to pull her hard against him and down to create more friction. His bad hand sliding up to cup her breast and roll her nipple as his mouth covered the other side. 

He was everywhere, touching every part of her and Lucy was lost. Lost to the touch and feel and smell of Garcia Flynn. And she was loving every second of it, so she completely confused and startled when she was pushed up and off of Flynn. The he was standing up in front of her and backing her up and over to the desk. 

“Lucy…... second base…” He said as he trailed his fingers down the middle of her chest and stomach, watching her eyes flutter, “Third base….” he slid his fingers into the top of her sweat pants and grinned as he slowly pushed them down, “They don’t matter…... because I intend on hitting a home run tonight.” He whispered as he lifted her up and onto the desk and slid her knees open to step in next to her…. “So, if you want to call the game………. I suggest you do it now…. because I am going to make you see and feel stars.” He slid his mouth over hers and he pushed her body up against hers. 

Lucy groaned low in her throat and arched her body up into his, “Flynn…... Garcia………DRAGA.” She gasped as she felt his hands moving up and down her sides, dipping in between them.

Flynn’s eyes widened at her words, “You have been studying Croatian again.” He said pulling back and looking into her eyes. 

Lucy shrugged, “It is part of who you are.” She reached her hands under his shirt to rub her nails gently down his stomach and smiled when she saw his eyes flutter closed. So, she slowly pushed his shirt up, helping him get first his good arm out then his bad arm out, then up and over his head. Lucy leaned forward to bit his nipple and his head fell back as he groaned and cupped the back of her neck.

“Zupan.” Lucy said as she kissed and licked and bit the same way he had only a few moments ago.

“Prefect. “Flynn uttered and gasped when his voice caught as she licked his nipple after another hard bite.

“Seksi.” She said as she slid her hands to the button on the top of his jeans and slowly undid the zipper. 

“Sexy.” Flynn said, his hand falling to the side, letting her do whatever she wanted to him.

“Lijepa.” Lucy said as she pushed his jeans off of his hip, so they hit the floor, she sat back to see him standing there, in only a pair of tight, low hanging black boxer briefs. 

Flynn smiled as she licked her lips, “Beautiful.” He said, standing there for her to look at whatever she wanted.

When she looked up and met his eyes she whispered one last thing that made Flynn’s eyes widen, “Moje.” She whispered to him with a smile.

Flynn looked her in the eye and said it back to her, “MINE.” He said fiercely before covering her mouth with his. Taking her over, demanding everything she had, his body pushing over hers, covering hers, so she was laying almost flat against the desk.  
His hands reached everywhere and brushed everything making Lucy lose all concept of time and space. “Moje.” He repeated over and over and over again. “Moje.” When his hand slid between her legs to cup her heat, she was lost. Her back falling against the desk, as his flingers slid up and down. 

He looked at her, really looked at her and was just as lost as she was, “Lucy…. Draga….. Zupan.” He said, watching her eyes slid shut as he slid his fingers into her.

“Garcia.” She gasped as she clenched at the edge of the desk. “Please…. please.” She said moving her head back and forth, her back arching up and off of the desk as her legs slid around his hips and she held on as he took her higher and higher. “Please.” She begged. 

Flynn leaned down to lick her nipple and then blow a puff of cold air over it, “Molim te sto?” He asked her carefully, wanting to see just how much studying she had been doing. 

She cried out as he pushed her higher and higher, “Please Flynn.” She said reaching out and grabbing his neck to pull his mouth over hers, “Please Garcia.” She whispered on his lips. 

“Please sta?” He said adding another finger and laying his body over hers, so she could feel him everywhere…. In her, on her, surrounding her. “What Lucy…please what?” he demanded as he bit her gently again.

“You, please I need you.” She said arching up into him.

Flynn shook his head at her, “Noooo… Lucy we have to hit third base before we go to a home run…… so finish for me Lucy.” Flynn said using his thumb now to create circles on her most sensitive part, “Cum for me…. I want to feel you cum for me.” He whispered into her ear.

Then she was done, exploding into a million pieces as his mouth covered hers to capture the groans and cries as she shuddered around him. But he didn’t let up, he didn’t withdraw, instead he kept pushing her. Sliding fingers in and out of her, as he continued to lick and suck on every art of her body he could reach. Whispering words in Croatian in her ear…... the one she understood and followed though was, “Opet.”

She was shaking her head as she held onto his shoulders, “I can’t.” She gasped as her vision started to fade as the power of everything was taking over.

“Yes Lucy, my Lucy…..Opet…Opet Draga.” He demanded as he covered her mouth with his, his hands still moving. “Again.” He whispered against her nipple.

Lucy was almost crying into his mouth as he pushed her higher and higher again, “Please Garcia…please.” She begged him.

“What do you need Draga?” He asked her as he leaned back to look into her eyes, “Tell me what you need.” He whispered to her.

“You.” She said reaching for his hand between her legs and pulling it away, “I need you.” She pushed him back and sat up, still shaking with need. She hopped off the desk and slowly started to push him back towards the chair, pushing until the back of his knees were about to hit it. Then she slowly slid her fingers into the waist of his boxer briefs and slowly pushed them down while she looked into his eyes. When they hit the floor, she gently pushed him, so he was sitting down, then she grinned. 

“Every time I look at this chair now, I will see you sitting here, naked and waiting for me.” She said slowly sliding one knee on his right side. “I will see you waiting for me to do this.” She said sliding her other knee on his left side. But she teased them both when she sat back on his knees, not going forward. 

She brushed her hands down his chest, fingers making patterns, his breath catching as he tilted his head back against the seat. “Then we are even.” He breathed out, putting his arms on the chair arms, letting her take charge again.

“Even?” She asked as she slid her hands down his chest and stomach pushed just out of reach of what wanted her touch the most. 

Flynn’s eyes fluttered open to look at her at half mast, “Every time I look at that desk now, think about working on it… I will see you naked and laying there waiting for me.” He said with a grin.

“Hummm.” Lucy said, sliding a little bit more forward, so now her hot wet core was just brushing against him and she smiled when she heard him groan. “We could move to the bed then.” She said starting to slide backward off of him. And grinned when his hands shot out and grabbed her hips pulling her flush against him, his hard body between them, finally getting friction. 

“Lucy …… please…... molim te.” He begged her, his body shifting, seeking her warmth and tightness.

Lucy smiled and groaned and asked him back, “molim te sto…please what?” she whispered giving another small rotation.

Flynn was shaking and stuttering as he begged her, “I need…... please I need you… be in you.” He said grasping her hips tightly.

Lucy smiled pulled him in for a deep kiss, “Your wish is my command.” She said shifting up and over him. And he growled deep in his throat and held her still as she settled down on him, needing a moment. 

He pushed his legs wider, pushing off of the floor with his feet and he pulled her down making her throw her head back and arch her chest into his face. He took advantage and pulled her nipple into his mouth making her cry out loud enough for the bunker to hear. 

Then they were both sliding into heaven, they moved together like they had done it a million times before. His hands pulling her close, his mouth catching hers. Her hands caressing and loving him, her hair brushing his chest making each area she touched felt like it was leaving a line of fire.

She lost all of the Croatian she had been learning… she lost all words completely. Just holding on and feeling everything, he was doing to her. 

He lost the ability to speak English in his euphoria, only able to murmur to her in Croatian. Words of adoration, words of passion and a new term she didn’t know yet, “Volim te.” He whispered that one to her the most, over and over again, “Volim te.” And as they reached the end, when all thoughts left completely, and phrases could no longer be said. He switched to “Ljubav, Ljubav, Ljubav……” He gasped it as he held her close as they both came down from their prefect high.

She curled onto his chest as both of their hearts began to start to slow from the race they had just completed. “Garcia.” She whispered sleepily. She kept kissing any area of skin she could reach, brushing her fingers up and down his chest and back.

“Lucy.” He whispered, “We need to go to the bed.” 

She nodded against his chest, slowly pulling off of him, smiling when he hissed at the cold air touching his now naked, wet body, “Come on.” She said reaching out to grasp his good hand and pull him up, “Let me help you.”

She walked over and grabbed his large t-shirt sitting at the end of the bed and pulled it on. Then she grabbed his sweats off the bed and walked over to help him slide them on. She pushed him towards the bed as she grabbed a couple of pain pills she had grabbed from the sick bay, she took one and handed him two, “Here…take these.” She said. And when he blinked at her, she rolled her eyes, “After all of the activity we just did, take them…I took one too.” She said. 

He smiled at her and threw then in his mouth, after sliding into bed he held out a hand to her. She slid in next to him and pulled the covers up and over them. Then she giggled which had Flynn pulling back to look down at her with a question in his eyes.

She grinned up at him, “Home run.” She whispered. He chuckled and pulled her closer, tucking her face under his chin so he could smell her hair… “That wasn’t a home run.” He said softly, starting to rub her back gently, “That was a game over…in a new galaxy” he whispered. 

She nodded slowly relaxing and falling into sleep, “It was prefect.” She said voice going soft as she began to fade away.

“Lucy.” He whispered, kissing her head as he pulled her tighter against him, “Voljet ću te uvijek.” He said so softly she barely heard him, as she was more asleep then awake. He expected no answer so when she mumbled into his chest, “I am gonna tell you tomorrow that I love you.” He froze, and a tear made its way down his cheek. Then he faded into peaceful, happy, comfortable sleep. 

 

 

Drage- Darling

 

Opet- again 

molim te sto- please what?

Volim te – love oyu

Ljubav -love

Voljet ću te uvijek --- I will always love you


	4. Pain

Flynn woke up to silence and a cold bed that left him confused. He tried to blink the sleep away and the muddle fogging his brain. He reached out with his good hand but on the small cot his hand fell right off the side into the cold empty air. He slowly leaned up, groggy from the pain meds that Lucy had given him earlier.

 

“Lucy?” He called out gruffly, his voice thick with sleepy making his accent more pronounced.

 

But the room was silent and dark, cold and still. He sat up slowly, his shoulder stiff from laying on the hard cot all night at a weird angle. He was sure that the activities from last night didn’t help but it was well worth it. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. He looked at the clock and realized that to was only 5am. He sat for a moment thinking that Lucy might have gone to the bathroom, but when a few more minutes had passed he started to get a feeling that something wasn’t right. He stood and walked over to turn the light on. He looked around until he saw the letter sitting on the desk and his heart stuttered.

 

Something was wrong…… He knew it and he didn’t want to pick up the letter.

 

His heart was racing, he didn’t want to read it, he could see his name scrolled across the front in Lucy’s writing, and that little piece of paper was terrifying him a in a way that nothing else did. His breath was coming out in a fast cadence like he had just run across the room.

 

He walked over and slowly picked it up, his hand shook a little and he carefully opened it and unfolded the papers to see her beautiful script across the page. He slowly began to read, and his heart burst then shattered then settled into a painful ache that felt like it was swallowing him. His breath was ragged, and his eyes were misting with water he refused to let fall.

 

**_My dearest Flynn,_ **

****

**_I honestly don’t know where to start this letter. Do I tell you how you have changed my life? Do I tell you how much I love you? Or do I start with all the reasons that I love you, like you once did for me. Do I tell you why I have made the decision to do what I am doing?_ **

****

**_I know that no matter where I start, you are going to realize that I have left, and you are going to be angry, hurt, frustrated and maybe right back to furious at me._ **

****

**_So, I am going to try and start with something that will make you smile and maybe take the edge off of your anger. I realized something when I was making this decision. I was not doing this to save the world from Rittenhouse…. I am not doing this to save the team, or even Rufus. Yes, part of this is for those things, I want Rufus back. I love him like a little brother. I want to stop Rittenhouse, I want to save the few people that I love that are left._ **

****

**_But the reason that made me do this, the reason that I am choosing to go…... is you!_ **

****

**_I have been thinking about the things that you said to me that day, when you forced me to be honest, forced me to listen to you._ **

****

**_GOD…...Garcia, YOU always were so forceful. I hated you in that first second, I wanted you to listen to me be angry. I wanted you to tell me I was right. Instead you blindsided me with your love. And I hated you for a moment because I wanted to be angry and hurt…... but instead you made me feel loved and cherished. I realized that you were doing what I needed, listening to me scream…... seeing me at my worst and loving me anyway. I know that I was harsh to you that day and I am so, so sorry for that. But I am also so glad that I was because that showed me that even when I am at my worst, even when I am being terrible. You wanted me…... you were fighting FOR me…… you still loved me._ **

****

**_Then I quickly realized that everything that you were telling me, everything that you were bombarding me with, God, it terrified me… because it was there for me too…... hidden under layers of guilt and pain._ **

****

**_Layered under fear and worry._ **

****

**_Fear that you could never love me the way that I loved you. Worry that, why could you possibly want me when you already had a family that you loved and adored. And absolute terror that one day we would come back, and your Lorena and Iris would be here, and you would leave to go back to them._ **

****

**_Then the shame came… the shame that I could want…...that I would want you to forever be away from the ones you loved, the guilt of the selfishness. How could I wish that they would never come back? How could I be that person that wished away a wife and a child. What kind of person was I._ **

****

**_But God forgive me because in the end, it didn’t matter because I loved you, and I want you to be safe always. I want you to be happy always. No matter what. Even if that means that I lose you, it doesn’t matter as long as you are happy…… as long as you are safe!_ **

****

**_If I do this and your family is alive and safe, and you are happy…... then I will Thank God you are safe and happy…... and if we stop Rittenhouse and it is just you and I, then I will Thank God and love you fiercely for the rest of my life._ **

****

**_And if something happens to me while I am trying to stop Rittenhouse, I need you to know… without a shadow of a doubt, that I love you!!!!! Fiercely and completely…. Not as a second choice, not as an only choice. But as the man who took my heart and ran. If I had met you on the street and none of this had ever happened, I would have fallen in love with you._ **

****

**_The way that you tilt your head and half smile at me when you think that I am not looking. The way you are always looking around, for me, to protect me. The way that you snort when you are reading something that you don’t agree with. The way that I can sit with you and talk about history and politics and a million other things. The way that you do not just agree with me, to make me happy. But instead purposely argue against me ……………. I know that you do it, just to irritate me!!! But it also makes me love you… and want you so much more. You once told me that you could go on forever, for a million different reasons. It is the same for me now Garcia. It might have taken me a moment to catch my breath and to get past the pain, fear and guilt. But now it has taken over my life and I go into this next mission with no fear and no worry, because I know that you will be ok in the end._ **

****

**_And that is all that matters._ **

****

**_Now to the part that I know you are going to hate…. That part that even in this second you are silently screaming at me for. I had to leave, I had to go…I have to stop Rittenhouse…. And I need to do it alone right now._ **

****

**_I am going to do everything I can to make sure that you stay safe. That you are happy. That you know how much you mean to me. That the team is safe, that the world is safe._ **

****

**_I know that you will be unbelievably angry with me. If I was there you would tell me that it is your job to protect me, that I shouldn’t do this._ **

****

**_But then I am going to challenge you. Why can you protect me, but I can’t protect you? Why does it always have to be you standing in front of the bullet, walking in front of the danger. Why can I not stand in front of you, fight for you._ **

****

**_The answer that will drive you crazy and piss you off beyond belief…. I can fight for you… and I am going to._ **

****

**_Starting today._ **

****

**_I am going to tear Rittenhouse apart from the inside out, I am going to stop them from ever hurting another family, from hurting another child. Then I am going to do everything in my power to come back to you._ **

****

**_Second Lucy will explain to you what is going on and what I am doing…. Well as much as she can… as much as I told her to tell you._ **

****

**_I love you Garcia…… I love you, my dearest._ **

**_Volim te draga_ **

****

**_Yours, Lucy._ **

 

Flynn slowly began to back up until his knees hit the chair and he fell into it, his heart racing, his fury raging. How dare she……. how dare she go without telling him.

 

How dare she leave the only place he could protect her.

How dare she …...how dare she. His mind was racing.

His breath caught, and he gasped as the pain encompassed him from every side.

As the helplessness and frustration came in rolling waves that threatened to drowned him.

He could not lose her, yet she was gone. He would not survive…

NO, he could not even think about her being gone, about losing her.

He REFUSED to let the thought cross his mind, because as soon as it began to form his heart would clench and he would be unable to breath.

He was gasping as the panic attack began to take over, he was helpless, unable to save her just like he was unable to save…. NO!

 

He let the pain, frustration, terror morph into fury. Fury he could deal with……… fury he could hold onto, harness and use. His hand clenched the letter as he stood and stalked out of his room, slamming his door hard enough against the wall it echoed down the hall. He practically flew to the kitchen area where the team had already begun to gather, eating breakfast and drinking coffee.

 

The entire room stopped as he stalked in, chest heaving. He did not even remember that he was in low riding sweat pants and nothing else, he was to focused on finding the person he was looking for.

 

“Well shit, now I understand.” Jiya said from the corner looking up and down Flynn’s body with admiration, but when Flynn turned his head in her direction and his hard-angry eyes hit hers she froze, he looked wild.

 

Flynn was on the hunt, but not for her. So, he looked around again until he saw second Lucy look at him and take a breath.  His breath caught and then he walked across the room, throwing the letter at her. His eyes were wild and Jiya and Conner backed up as the two Wyatt’s stood up.

 

“Where the fuck is she?” Flynn’s arms ached to grab her and shake her, but he couldn’t bring himself to lay hands on her. So instead he snarled getting right up next to her. “WHERE IS SHE.” He roared again, his breath coming out in almost gasps and the panic started to come out again.

 

Second Lucy held up her hands to the two Wyatt’s that were walking over to get in between her and Flynn, telling that it was ok and stop. “I told her to talk to you. But she and I…... we both knew that you would never be ok with this decision. She told me, that if she talked to you first, that you would never let her go.” She said softly with understanding.

 

“What so you mean, she left?” Wyatt said looking back and forth between Flynn and second Lucy.

 

“So, she know even last night, even at dinner?” Flynn didn’t even bother to acknowledge Wyatt, he just looked at second Lucy and repeated his question, “Where did she go?”

 

Second Lucy bit her lip carefully nodding, “She went to Rittenhouse headquarters. I knew… know where it was at.” She said softly.

 

Wyatt and Jiya gasped behind Flynn, but Flynn still didn’t turn and look at them, “Great, I will get dressed and you will take me there.” He said about to turn to get dressed.

 

Second Lucy shook her head, “I can’t do that……... I promised her that I would keep you here and …………. keep you safe.” She whispered.

 

Flynn’s head snapped back like he had been slapped, “And her… how the fuck is she safe at Rittenhouse?” He looked at her closely, “Did you do this in your time line?” He growled.

 

Second Lucy shook her head, “No, but after she and I talked…. We are hoping this can stop some bad events before they happen…. Change my time line.” She said softly.

 

“And if she is hurt or GOD help you, dies…… then you die… you are ok with that?” He asked with a snarl. “Because I am not ok with that future.”

 

Second Lucy looked down at her hands for a moment before looking up, “Lucy and I……. we talked.” She said with a small smile. “We understand the risks and we are willing to take them…. To change some things… make them better.” She looked over at second Wyatt for a moment who nodded at her before walking away. “What we are fighting for…... it is worth fighting for Garcia.” She said softly. “Not just stopping Rittenhouse or getting Rufus back…...there are other reasons.”

 

Flynn picking up the table and turned it over in his rage, his breath ragged “And what about my say? What about my vote and thoughts.” He bellowed. “You and Lucy just make a decision without talking to anyone else. With getting anyone else’s thoughts, inputs or help.” He said chest heaving. “Because I am NOT ok with this plan… I am not ok.” He said finishing softly…... brokenly as his rage turned into panic again.

 

Second Lucy gave him a small smile, “Yes……... because we knew that no one here would be on our side, no one would agree to this plan.” She walked closer but didn’t touch his back that he had given her, “We knew that you wouldn’t be ok with it.”

 

“Agent Christopher?” Flynn asked hollowly.

 

Lucy shook her head, “We told her that Lucy needed to run to her house for some information hidden there. From there Lucy is going to sneak away and go to Rittenhouse headquarters.” She said.

 

“And do what when she gets there?” Wyatt asked from behind Flynn.

 

Second Lucy turned to the two Wyatt’s watching her, “Tell Rittenhouse that her mother explained everything to her…. That she had made a mistake working against them, that she was taking over Rittenhouse.” She said softly.

 

Flynn’s eyes flared open, “Are you Fucking kidding me…. you sent her into a death trap, with no back up and no REAL plan.” He shook his head, “You sent her into the hornets’ nest with nothing.”

 

He walked over and grabbed second Lucy gently by the shoulders, “Tell me where she is going, tell me so I can go right now and stop her… to bring her back.” He begged her, voice broken and tears he had refused to let fall, seeping down his face. “Please.”

 

Second Lucy shook her head, “It is a risk, one that we both went over. I gave her so much information that she should be fine. Dates and times, and locations. She is going to say she was working with her mom. She is going to let Rittenhouse know that Emma killed their leader. She has a plan Garcia, she didn’t just go in there with nothing.” She said reaching out to him, but he jerked back, away from her like she was fire.

 

“You both made this decision with no input for me, no thought to me.” He said savagely. “When she gets back I am going to kill her.”

 

Second Lucy shook her head at him, “You don’t understand Garcia…. You are the reason she is doing this…. The reason she is fighting… you don’t know what is going to happen.” She said softly.

 

Flynn looked up at her with blank eyes the rage seeping away again into helplessness, “and you do not understand that it doesn’t matter…... if anything happens to her…… anything. None of this matter….” He looked at her with haunted eyes, “You have left me with no way to help, no way to protect her.” He said coving his face with his hand, a sob terrifying everyone in the room, no one had ever seen this emotion, this display from Flynn…. He was lost, and it scared them.

 

Second Lucy walked over and cupped his cheeks, “You find Rufus, bring him back… then she comes home. We find Rufus, she comes home, I go back to the future and Rittenhouse burns.” She said softly.

 

Flynn looked up at her broken, “And if we can’t find Rufus…. or she gets hurt?”

 

Second Lucy shook her head at him, “We will find Rufus and she will be fine…. We are tougher then we look.” She pulled him into a tight hug, “We will stop them, and we will be ok… all of us.”

 

Flynn shook his head, “Can you swear that?” He asked clenching her, but it wasn’t the same as his Lucy.

 

“I am not going to lie to you Garcia, I never have, and I never will. But I will tell you that she is fighting for the world, for Rufus and for you.” She said into his ear “She will fight with everything she has.”

 

Flynn let go of her and stepped back, “That is not enough.” He whispered, “I barely survived losing one family, one love…. I will not survive it again. If I lose her……... I will burn the world down, I will burn everything including Rittenhouse. No one will be safe from me……. No one.”

 He said with a blank emotionless voice. He grabbed the letter off the floor and walked away, back to his room… their room…… leaving a stunned and silent room. He pushed the door closed carefully, leaning his forehead against it, his eyes closed so tightly he could stop the new tears that were threatening to fall.

 

How dare she tell him that she loved him in a letter.

How dare she give him this hope and love only to rip it away by leaving without talking to him.

He slammed his fist into the metal door and didn’t flinch when he heard the pop in his hand.

How dare she go and do this without him, how fucking dare she just leave……….

 

He could not breath, his heart was racing…... he had not had a panic attack like this since …

 

No, he couldn’t think about………. He couldn’t move… he couldn’t…. he slid down to his knees, his forehead still leaning on the door. He didn’t know how long that he sat there, how long he couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t think about anything. He just wanted to go back to sleep, back to when he was holding Lucy in his arms.

 

But he was started back to the present when there was a light tap on his door.

 

“Flynn?” He heard Jiya whisper to him through the door. “Are you in there?”

 

Flynn said nothing, just sat back on his heels, his head tipped so his chin hit his chest. His hands on his thighs. Jiya opened the door carefully and gasped softly when she saw him. “Ohh Flynn.” She whispered, sliding through the small opening into his room and closing the door.

 

She walked over and kneeled down next to him, “She is going to be ok…. I have never met anyone as strong as Lucy. She will go in there and destroy them from the inside out……….. Then she will come home, and we will all be back together. You and Lucy, me and Rufus.” She looked at the man that she once feared and hated and felt nothing but pity and understanding. She knew what he was going through in that moment, probably the only on in the bunker… yet for Flynn it was worse…. Because she had already lost Rufus, she knew he was at peace wherever he was… and they were fighting to bring him back…. But Flynn was living in a world of uncertainly… was she alive? Was she ok? Was she being hurt……and he had no way during any of it, to stop it, help her or control anything.

 

He was human, and he had been pushed before and the world had felt his wrath. Now if something would happen to Lucy, she knew he was going to burn down any and everything in his way. And this time she was glad he was on their side. That he was fighting for Rufus…… fighting for Lucy.

 

“Flynn look at me.” She whispered to him and reached out and grabbed his hand when she saw the blank look in his eyes. “You have to fight…. You have to know that she is going to be ok… in your heart, believe that she is going to be ok.” She sighed and sat back on her ass, her back hitting the door, “I am trying to do the same with Rufus, believe that he is ok… that he is coming back. Because if I don’t, I fall into this deep hole…. And I am not helping anyone from that hole.”

 

Flynn looked up at her, his eyes haunted in a way that made her heart ache, “I…….. I am so, so…..so angry.” He said softly. “All I feel right now is anger and frustration…and helplessness.” He shook his head, “How can I help her from here…... how do I protect her from here?” He looked down at his hand that was quickly swelling to twice the size. “What am I supposed to do?”

 

Jiya laughed as she looked at his hand, “Well I don’t think breaking your hand was helping anyone.”

 

Flynn shrugged, “Lucy said I have to stop hurting people when I am upset…. That I have to find new ways to express my anger.” He said.

 

Jiya raised an eyebrow, “I don’t think she meant for you to hurt yourself!” She said.

 

Flynn finally gave a small smile, “Well she can yell at me for it when she gets home.” He said trying to flex his hand and hissing in pain.

 

“Ohhh she will… because I intend to rat you out so fast.” She said, “Come on, lets go take a look at it in the sick bay…… then we will figure out what we can do from here to help Lucy.” She said standing up and holding out a hand for him. “But…. Ummm.” She paused as she watched him stand. “You might want to put on some clothes….  I know that your Lucy…would not be happy that second Lucy keeps starting at you.” She said with a grin.

 

Flynn rolled his eyes at her, “Then she should have stayed here to keep me in check.” He said.

 

Jiya laughed, “Do you plan on telling her that?” she looked him in the eye, “because I call bullshit.”

 

Flynn shrugged but grabbed a shirt off the bed and slid it on, and Jiya watched the shirt as it slid down his chest to cover him.

 

Flynn looked at her with a raised eyebrow and she shrugged at him, “What I am human and can appreciate the finer things in life.” She said as she pulled the door open to walk out. “Plus…. personally, I like Rufus’s temperament better.” She gave Flynn a grin, “He is smart enough not to punch walls when he is upset.”

 

Flynn chuckled at her joke as he followed her out, a plan already forming in his mind.


	5. Infiltrating

Lucy slid down the bathroom stall as the tears poured down her face, she couldn’t do this anymore. 

She couldn’t fight anymore.  
She couldn’t lie anymore.  
She couldn’t pretend anymore.  
She couldn’t……...  
She couldn’t do it.

She tilted her head back against the wall as the water poured down her face mixing with the tears that were burning tracks down her face. Her hands shaking as she covered her face.   
She needed Garcia.  
She needed peace.  
She needed 5 minutes where she wasn’t looking over her shoulder to see if she was going to be literally stabbed in her back or poisoned.  
She needed to be able to breath without the fear of being found out.   
She needed her family to tell her it was going to be ok.  
She needed GARCIA.

She wrapped her arms around her knees and pushed her face against them almost to the point of pain. And now everything was going to be different. She couldn’t stay here. She couldn’t now that she found out the news. She had to get out of here. She had to end this now.

She needed to talk to Jiya and Denise.  
She need to hug Garcia.  
She needed to kiss Garcia.  
She needed him to tell her she could do this. 

“Enough.” she thought crawling forward through the shower to push open the door and grabbed the phone that was sitting on the floor that she had been looking at for the last 20 minutes. She had been trying to talk herself out of calling for over an hour. She even went into the shower trying to get away. But the phone was sitting on the rug in front of the shower, mocking her.

She pulled herself back into the shower and crawled back to the corner opposite of the cascading water. 

She held the phone clenched in her hand as she sat, still trying to tell herself it was not a good ideal. She pushed the on button and watched the screen slowly light up and then she dialed the number she had memorized. 

Ring…

Ring…..ring..

“What’s wrong?” The voice demanded, and Lucy flashed back to six weeks ago when this had all started. When she had come to Rittenhouse head quarters and had taken over to destroy them from the inside out.

And she began to sob.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//--//--/

Lucy looked over at the clock she knew the time was close, so she rolled over and looked at Flynn’s face as he slept next to her. She trailed her fingers down his face, watching as her fingers brushed his nose and he wrinkled it. She smiled as she watched his eyebrows scrunch and he moved, trying to evade her fingers. 

She moved her hand down to his chest to lay it over his heart, she could feel the strong beat against her hands and smiled. She closed her eyes and tilted her head, so it was resting on his chest and she took a deep breath. She wanted to memorize what it felt like to be in his arms, wanted to remember the warmth…the smell of him. She hated that she was going to do this. She hated it and she knew it would break him when she left… but this was their chance. Their chance to be happy, outside of this existence of fear and pain and worry. She had to try and save all of them… but most importantly, him.

He was what mattered now, he was her anchor to this life. He was it and she was going to protect him…… no matter what. She was putting him first, probably for the first time in his life… he was going to be protected and put first. Her eyes started to tear up as felt him shift and pull her closer to the center of the bed as he pushed himself closer to the edge. Even in his sleep he was putting her first, trying to make her more comfortable, even with his arm hurt… he gave no thoughts while conscious or unconscious to himself… only her. 

She took another deep breath and kissed his chest softly and then relaxed her body. When she felt him relax back into a deep sleep next to her and murmured her name, she had to hold her breath to stop more tears from falling. Her breath caught when she heard the one soft tap on the door and she closed her eyes and took one last deep breath. The she carefully pulled out of his arms, sitting up and then covered him with an extra blanket. 

She walked over to the door and opened it slowly, she nodded at second Lucy who gave her a nod back and went to wait in the hall. She pulled on her pants and then a bra and a shirt. She walked over to the book she had placed the letter in and pulled it out to set on the desk. 

She looked around until she saw his favorite gray sweater and pulled it over her head. It still smelled like him and she sighed. She walked over to Flynn to look down at him and she tried to put every single feature into her mind. After a moment she leaned down and brushed her lips across his forehead and when he sighed she froze. But after a moment she saw him relax and she wiped a tear as she slipped out of the room with her shoes in her hand. 

“Ready?” Second Lucy said.

Lucy nodded at her, “As I ever will be, is Denise here?”

Second Lucy nodded, “She just got here, and you have to go, its already 4:30am. People are going to be waking up soon.”

Lucy sighed and nodded, “This is a good ideal… right?”

Second Lucy stopped at the door of the kitchen and nodded over at Denise who was waiting by the exit. She turned to Lucy, “Sure… no… yes…maybe? Lucy this is a terrible ideal and dangerous but …. It may be the way that we stop them… not just be two steps behind trying to solve the problems they are causing……I would go but with time travel… me and my Wyatt are not staying here longer then another day or two.” She said.

Lucy nodded at her, “You have to tell me…. Tell me what you are so scared of.... why this is so important to you……I know that you are keeping things from me.” She said, “I need you to give me a reason to do this.”

Second Lucy sighed, “Flynn is going to get hurt.... badly. He almost doesn’t make it……... and he isn’t the same after. If we can stop it from happening, keep him safe. I would give my life for that.” Second Lucy said.

Lucy nodded at her, “So would I… So, let’s do this.” She said walking over to Denise. “I need you to take me to my house. My mom left things that will help us win this war…. No change the entire direction.” Lucy said to her.

Denise nodded at her, “OK let’s go, I figured it was important when Second Lcuy called me and told me to get in here.”

Lucy sat silently for the first 40 minutes of the drive, until Denise sighed and turned to look at her, “You are not telling me something.” Denise said 

Lucy turned and frowned, “How do you do that?” She said with a small smile.

Denise shrugged and grinned, “It is a gift…. Plus, I am trained to notice things…. And you have been abnormally silent and thinking.”

“Second Lucy told me that I shouldn’t tell you everything, because then you will have to keep it from the group.” Lucy said softly biting her lip. 

Denise shook her head, “Number one rule is having back up and if you don’t tell anyone what is going on, how are you going to have backup?” She said.

Lucy sighed, “I think you are right… but you have to swear to me…swear that you will not tell anyone anything…. You have to let them think that you know nothing. Second Lucy is probably telling them right now that you have no clue what Is going on.”

Denise narrowed her eyes, “This is not just you going to get papers is it?” She asked her.

Lucy shook her head, “No…. I am going in… to Rittenhouse, I am going to take it over from the inside.” She said softly.

Denise slammed on her breaks and pulled to the side of the road, “Lucy…... I don’t think that this is a good ideal…... there is no way for you to have any real back up in there…. We won’t be able to help you fast…. I don’t like it.” She said looking over at Lucy.

Lucy nodded and looked at her hands, “It is a risk…. a massive and major risk…. But in my visions, I saw two futures…... one where we have ended all of this and we are working to fix the mistakes that were made…... in the other… it was us still fighting, us a step behind and we were hurt and broken…. I have to try.” She took a deep breath, “I have to try help everyone and stop what my family is doing…has done.”

Denise sighed, “Lucy… this, all of this is not your fault…. And it is not your responsibility to fix any of it.” She reached over and grabbed Lucy’s hand, “We are a team and we can do it together.” 

Lucy nodded at her, “At what price...... how many more will be hurt, how long until we can’t fix it all or stop it all.... Rufus is already gone, and we are fighting to get him back…. I can’t….NO, I won’t let that happen to anyone else on the team.”

Denise looked at her carefully, “There is something that you know that we don’t…isn’t there?” She asked softly.

Lucy nodded, “I saw even more then I told my future self…. I didn’t want to share it and worry everyone.” She said.

Denise sighed, “Fine…. You are not going to tell me, either are you?” She asked.

Lucy shook her head, “I can’t…... but I do need your help.” She said. “I may change more then I thought originally. I may be able to fix it, so Conner gets his company back… so Jessica is never Rittenhouse…….” Lucy paused and looked down at her hands, “So Flynn gets his family back.” She finished softly. “My goal is to fix it all, not just destroy Rittenhouse.”

Denise laid her head back on the car seat, “Lucy, you have to talk to the team…. You have to talk to Flynn before you do this.” She said softly.

Lucy shook her head, “It wont matter, because if I can fix it, they will never know…. Never remember.” 

Denise looked at her closely, “And what about you…. Your mother …...Amy?” she asked.

Lucy shrugged, “I hope I get Amy, but I don’t think so… not with what Emma has done.” She said looking out the window.  
Denise shook her head and Lucy could see the worry and compassion rolling off of her. “Lucy…. You have to talk to Flynn.” She said softly.

“No, I can’t……. I won’t want to do it…… I won’t be able to walk away…… I wrote him a letter.” Lucy said with a frown, closing her eyes. 

Denise reached out and just held her hand as Lucy let the tears slid down her face to drip off onto their clenched hands, “Lucy.” Denise whispered her voice full of compassion. 

Lucy took one last deep breath and then wiped her cheeks and smiled at Denise, “Its ok…… I am going to fix it all.” She said softly. 

Denise nodded at her, “Fine but you will not go in there completely alone. We are going to get you a burner phone. Memorize my number and you WILL send my updates in text. Simple things so I know you are ok. No names or information encase they find it, just enough so I know if you need help.” Denise said. “NO calls unless it is an emergency.”

Lucy nodded, “I have a plan also…. Lucy and I came up with it. I want to get in there and get out as quickly as possible.” She said.

Denise nodded and pulled out back onto the road and Lucy explained the plan and the different phases as they drove into the city. She dropped off Lucy at her house with a new burner phone and watched as she walked into the house and send up a prayer that Lucy would be ok, that they would all be ok. Then she took a breath to drive back to the bunker knowing she was going to have to deal with everyone there and their anger, frustration and fear. 

Lucy on the other hand, went into her house and decided that she was going to shower and take a breath before she went into the lion’s den. Based on the timeline second Lucy gave her, she had 3 hours to get to the meeting that was happening. When she took all the time she could she took the gun out of her mom’s safe and she got in her mother’s car and drove to the address that second Lucy had given her, then she walked into the back of the building.

She looked around until she found the large floor to almost celling painting, then she pushed it over to the left like the directions said. Behind it was the elevator, she pushed the button and when the doors slid open, she looked at the panel of numbers and letters. She put in the code that she had and was still surprised when the door slid closed and she began her trip up into her new hell.

When she reached the top and the doors slid open she saw a startled man and woman looking at her, she took a breath and put her acting into use. Raising an eyebrow, she said in a stiff voice, “I am pretty sure you know who I am.”

They nodded confused, “Good, I need to talk to who is in charge and if you tell me Emma we are going to have problem.” She said in haughty voice.

They shook their heads no at her.

Lucy nodded and stepped out, “Good then who has taken control?”

The man looked over at the woman then back at Lucy, “There is a meeting right now to decide that.” He said. 

Lucy nodded, “I am assuming that Emma is there trying to gain control?”

The man nodded, “She said you killed you mother and grandmother.” He said.

Lucy narrowed her eyes,” I am sure that lying little bitch would say that…… no the truth is that little manipulative and control seeking murder shot my mother in the chest and my grandfather in the head when they told her what they wanted done. I have been working with my grandfather for months, I was the inside person.”

The woman narrowed her eyes, “That is not what we were told.”

Lucy sneered at her, “Who are you again? Because unless you are direct descended you didn’t have clearance.”

The woman huffed but the man cut her off, “If your mother was working with you, who was her direct person she was working with besides Emma?”

Lucy smiled, “Noah, the next highest-ranking member”

The woman laughed at her but was cut short when the man nodded, “Only the top people in the group knew that until today.” Making the woman turn to him with surprise.

Lucy nodded, “Good now will you take me to this meeting, I have a bone to pick with Emma.” Lucy said with a bite, letting her real anger seep through, her acting starting to take a toll already.

The man nodded at her, “Yes Miss. Preston, please follow me.” He said walking down the hall.

Lucy slid her hand in her pocket where the gun was hidden and undid the safety, “We will be taking Emma and locking her up. As much as I want to kill her, she is our only current pilot and since she also killed the pilot for the other team we are fucked right now.” Lucy said.

The man looked at her in surprise, “There will be people on the board who will fight you on this, not knowing you were working with your mother.”

Lucy snorted, “How else would I get here and up here without my mother’s help. However, I have other information and codes my mother gave me incase this happened.” She said to the man who gave her a nod and led her to a conference door.

He opened the door and walked in Lucy made sure to stay behind him, as she saw Emma look over from the presentation she was giving, and she made her first mistake ever with Lucy, turning her back as soon as she saw the man. She knew his face and trusted she was in a safe place.

Lucy pulled the gun out and touched the man shoulder who raised an eyebrow at the gun but stood in front of the door. Lucy walked around him, and the room froze as people began to recognize her. 

Emma noticed the rooms looks and turned to see Lucy standing there and surprise flared in her eyes, “Princess?” she said with a sneer, “How nice of you to come to us…. Now we don’t have to hunt you down.”

Lucy raised an eyebrow at her and all of the hatred from the last few years rolled over her, “I want to kill you…. So badly I want to blow your brains all over this room.” She said raising the gun and relishing at the brief look of fear in Emma’s eyes. Emma looked to the man behind Lucy and yelled, “Grab her.” But was surprised when he just stood there in front of the door. 

Lucy smiled at her with no humor, “You see, he knows the truth Emma……” She paused waiting for Emma to process.

“What truth?” Emma sneered.

Lucy raised an eyebrow at her, “The truth on why you are here trying to take charge…. The one why there is an opening to take charge.”

Emma clenched her jaw, “and what is that?” she asked in a nasty voice, noticing the rest of the room was watching how Lucy was only interested in her. When Lucy had first walked in they were worried but now they were curious. 

Lucy gave a hard-nasty smile, “The truth on who killed my mother and grandfather.”

Emma shrugged, “You mean your team?”

Lucy narrowed her eyes, “You should really tell the truth. My bullshit meter is low right now.” She said harshly.

Emma grinned, “It doesn’t really matter, in the end they still dead.” She said shrugging.

Lucy saw red and for a moment she wasn’t acting, she pulled up the gun and took pleasure in the fear that flashed across Emma’s face. Then she pulled the trigger and the room froze.

Everyone watched as Emma fell to the ground clenching her right hand. Lucy hand shot her through the palm. The Lucy walked over to her and held the gun to Emma’s head, “The truth or next time we lose our only pilot.” 

Emma looked up from the floor into Lucy’s face and mocked Lucy, “Me.” She said lowly.

“Louder.” Lucy said pushing the hot tip of the gun on her forehead making Emma jerk back and hiss. 

Emma gulped knowing she was finished here, “It was me princess. I shot your mother in the chest and your grandfather it the head and I would do it again…. They were destroying Rittenhouse… I can make it better than they ever could… this place needs new blood.” Emma said with a sneer.

The room gasped around them, but Lucy was only focused on Emma as her hands shook, “But the thing is Emma…we don’t need new blood…. This is about tradition and making it better. The only place your dirty blood will be in Rittenhouse…. Is on the floor.” The Lucy pulled the trigger again.

The room froze as Emma screamed but Lucy spoke up first looking down at her, “You are lucky you are our only pilot and you killed the lifeboats pilot.” She watched as Emma clenched her right ankle that Lucy shot, “I would love to put a bullet in your brain… but it will have to wait for now.”

Lucy took a deep breath and looked to the man behind her, “Take her to get patched up and then put her in one of the cells. Then where is Jessica?”

The man nodded over at Jessica at the back table, Jessica looked terrified.

Lucy motioned her to come forward, “You saw her kill my mother and grandfather…. Yet you sat here and didn’t tell anyone.” Jessica swallowed hard and Lucy shook her head, “You are lucky that you are worth more alive than dead also…... you will be a nice bargaining chip to Wyatt.”

Jessica raised her eyes in surprise, “How are you here? Why are you here?” she asked walking forward.

Lucy raised an eyebrow, “Do you think that I didn’t talk to my mother? That I didn’t talk to my grandfather? That I wasn’t working with them all along? Why do you think the other team was always a step behind? That they could never stop or hurt the mothership? Problem is I can’t pilot the time machine... yet. Plus keeping them busy, it let my mother and grandfather do a few other side jobs that only the top team knew about.”

Some of the room gasped at Lucy’s statement but Jessica shook her head, “They never told me.”

Lcuy laughed, “Why would they tell you? You are no one, an extra body, one that was easily manipulated. I knew your mission all along and you are the one who went against their orders. More then once.” Lucy said shaking her head, “The only reason you are still alive is because I was left at the bunker when Denise figured out I was not to sad about Rufus. She took the team and they left me, so now I don’t know where they are or the time machine is…. you will be nice leverage with your Soldier.” Lucy said with a sneer.

Jessica shook her head, “You were in love with Wyatt.” She whispered.

Lucy shook her head, “It’s called acting. Causing issues with the team, get a clue… who would love a simpering weak man like that?” Lucy said pointing to the door and to the woman who was holding Emma up because she could not walk on her own or hold on with her right side. 

Lucy turned to Emma, “Emma darling, you try anything, I will shoot your other hand, so you won’t be able to even wipe your own ass… am I understood?” Lucy watched Emma’s eyes flare open. Then Lucy turned to Jessica and looking at her in the eye she spoke to the man next to the door, “Take both of them to different cells and if either try anything shoot to kill.” Then she walked over to the man and handed him her gun. She watched as the man pointed to Jessica and then follow them all out.

Lucy turned to look at the men and woman at the table, she took a breath and said, “I know that most of you didn’t know about this, if any of you knew my grandfathers and mothers plan. From my understanding they told only the highest of the group wanting to keep it a secret. But I have information that you all need to know.” She paused as he finally noticed Noah looking at her with narrowed eyes. She smiled at him softly, “Noah…… how are you?” she asked.

Noah nodded to her and stood up then addressing the room, “As I told you all last week, I had issues with Emma and reasons to mistrust her. … I have been waiting for Lucy to get in, I was worried that Emma had also killed her.” He said to the room.

“We will have another meeting tomorrow morning after Lucy and I have had a chance to talk.” He said to the group who nodded and began to stand up.

Lcuy was standing to the side as the men and women filed out of the room. When it was empty Noah leaned against the table and crossed his legs, “Lucy.”

Lucy crossed her arms and took a breath, “How much did my mother tell you?” she asked already knowing his answer.

“Nothing.” He said tilting his head, “In fact she talked about how she was trying to get you on her side and you wouldn’t listen.”

Lcuy nodded and walked over to lean on the table next to him, “Can I ask you something?” She asked him softly.

He nodded at her, “Sure.”

“In this time line, the one that I don’t remember…... were we really together? Did you really love me? Or was it an act because we are the two highest ranking descendants.” She asked him.

Noah looked at her in surprise, “That is your question?”

Lucy shrugged, “I am still trying to figure out everything…. Me in this time line, I am different Noah, but I need to know and understand if I am going to move on…... if I am going to trust you.”

Noah sighed, “At first, it was because it was expected… you are a direct decedent and I am the next closest thing, the descendent of a founding member…. But those photos that I was showing you…. Those memories. They were real…... I fell in love with your personality and laughter. When I found out that my Lucy was gone, it broke my heart.” He said softly.

Lucy nodded, “Ok truth, I have only been working with my mom since Salem. It was complicated, and I am still wondering about a lot of it, but Emma…... she killed my mother, and I can’t get any answers from her.” Lucy said her hands starting to shake as the situation, the terror, fear and stress all hit her, “I need a bathroom… now.” She said eyes wide.

Noah startled up and led her to a door opening it and Lucy ran, emptying her stomach into the toilet. Over and over again. It was a few moments before she noticed Noah rubbing her back, she took a breath and sat on the bathroom floor and started crying. 

“She is gone, Noah…my mom is gone forever.” She said sobbing letting the fear of being here and all of the emotion pour out of her. He thought she was crying and shaking for her mother, but it was everything coming out of her. “Noah…” She whispered. “I have never shot anyone.” she whispered she said closing her eyes. “But I wanted to kill her.”

Noah sighed and slid on the floor next to her, “I am so sorry, so sorry.” He whispered. “Why don’t we get you into an apartment and then we can talk after you rest.”

Lucy looked over at him her eyes wide and filled with tears, “Do you believe me that I was working with my mom…. Can I count on you to back me up? Or am I truly alone?” she asked him wanting to see where she was at.

Noah looked down at her face and sighed again, “I don’t know Lucy, I know your mother had other plans and things going on that she only told your grandfather… I also know that I have never trusted Emma... but I don’t know.” He said.

Lucy nodded at him, looking down, “I know…. I told her to tell people, but she was worried about Emma and was worried who she could trust with the information.” Lucy said, “Can I at least trust you to keep me safe until I can convince you?” She asked him.

Noah nodded down at her, “Yes, I will keep you safe no matter what, god help me if you are lying because I don’t think I could hurt you anyway.” He said closing his eyes.

Lucy felt the guilt rolling up in her as she used Noah and his emotions against him, but second Lucy said it was her only safe way in. “I swear to you, I am not here to hurt you Noah…. I just wanted to stop Emma and stop her from taking over Rittenhouse.” She shrugged, “I know it was a risk because know no one knew that I was on your team.”

Noah nodded down at her, “Come on, you can stay with me tonight. I know that no one will try anything there……. right now, we are in …. An upheaval? A territory claim. With you gone, I was the next leader, but Emma was fighting it and so was another house. SO, with you back, I am not sure who we can trust… technically, you are the clear and only leader… but I don’t think they are just going to hand it over.” He said standing up and holding out a hand.

“Plus, we don’t all see eye to eye on where we should be going for direction.” He said leading her to the door.

“What do you mean? Lucy asked softly following him to the elevator.

“Tomorrow, ok? Its late and you look like you need rest and I need to figure some things.” He said stepping in and pushing a new code into the panel, the doors slid closed and they began to raise higher. 

Lucy turned to him, “Can I trust you?” she asked him seriously.

He turned to her, “Can I trust you?” He asked her back.

She bit her lip and went for honesty, “I have issues with some things my grandfather did, and I want to change it…. but I will never hurt you.” She said.

He nodded, “Tomorrow before the meeting we will go over our thoughts, I think we may be on the same page.” He whispered. “I will keep you safe, I swear it.”

The doors slid open and he led her to a bed room to the back, “You can have this room, I am going to make sure that Emma and Jessica are locked up tight and then get you dinner. Do you still love that salad from the corner deli…or was that my Lucy and not you?”

Lcuy looked up in surprise, “On the corner of 14 and lake street? The cobb?” She asked him.

He nodded and smiled, “You used to make me run and get it for you when you were stressed.” He said softly looking down at her with a half-smile.

She grinned a real grin, “Looks like there are some similarities between me and your Lucy… the dressing with the Ga..” She started.

But Noah cut her off, “The garlic dressing and extra eggs and croutons?” he asked. 

When she nodded, he smiled and walked away to the elevator. When the door slid closed she pulled out the phone and sent one text out, “I am in.” she waited for a moment and when the phone dinged she read, “keep updated.” She sent thumbs up back and then deleted the history, so the phone was blank again. 

The following weeks took a little piece of her soul each day, each decision, each lie, each moment filled fear. In the end she trusted only Noah as they were closer in thoughts then she thought, but she still lied to even him every day. She was alone, and she trusted no one else and she knew there were members who wanted her dead, so they could take her place, because they didn’t believe her lies. Two days ago, she got violently sick when one of the members put a pill in her drink. She was lucky that Noah had noticed and got her a medicine to get her to empty her stomach, she would have died if it had not been for him. Noah had done a panel of blood work on her and he had confronted her in the apartment they had been sharing the last six weeks today. 

He had stared at her on the couch while she had looked at him in confusion, “What?” She finally asked.

He shook his head at her, hands on his hips, “Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked her softly.

She looked at him in confusion. “Tell you what?” She asked him. 

She sat back in surprise when he yelled at her for the first time ever, “The truth LUCY… the FUCKING TRUTH.” He snarled.

Lucy sat up slowly, still weak from being poisoned and the recovery, “About what?” She asked him.

Noah narrowed his eyes at her, “That you are pregnant.” He said carefully.

Lucy’s eyes flared and then she started laughing, “Nice joke.” She said until she looked at his face, “no.” She whispered.

Noah paused and looked at her face carefully, “Yes, Lucy, a few weeks at least,” He said carefully, “Is it that soldiers?” 

Lucy closed her eyes, her entire body starting to shake, “No……. no, I can’t, not a baby.” She said.

Noah realized that she really didn’t know, “Lucy…who’s is it?” He asked.

Lucy opened her eyes, “Ummmm, not Wyatt’s.” She said. 

Noah nodded at her and held her hands, “We have to keep this silent for a while…. Until we figure out what you want to do.” He said softly.

She couldn’t speak as the fear and worry was rolling through her mind, it was one thing for her to risk her life… but now there was a baby…. She couldn’t think, she started to panic and gasp for breath. Noah saw the signs of a panic attack and tried to walk her through calming down. In the end he had to give her a sleeping pill and help her rest. When she woke up a few hours later, he was gone out of the apartment and she knew she couldn’t stay here any longer, what she had done so far would have to be enough. She would have to rush her time table and get out. 

 

\---------------/-/-/-/-/--/-//--/-/-/

It took her a moment to catch her breath before she could speak…. “I need your help.” She whispered into the phone.

“Yes.” The voice said carefully.

“I need to finish and get out.” Lucy said softly. “It needs to end now.”

“Plan.” The voice said.

“Burn it all.” Lucy said her voice thick with tears.

“You?” The voice asked carefully. 

“I will try, but all that matters is ending it all.” Lucy said eyes closed.

“Are you ok?” The voice asked.

“No.” Lucy said softy. “Nothing will be ok.”

“Come out, walk out and we will pick you up.” The voice said carefully.

“I can’t, this all has to be for something. I have the power to end it all, to stop it all.” Lucy said eyes closed.

“Its not worth losing you.” The voice said.

“Did you get R yet?” Lucy asked, changing the direction of the conversation.

“Last week, just like you said we would.” The voice said smiling. 

“Good, phase 2 and 3 will be started tonight.” Lucy said into the phone.

“You?” the voice asked again.

“I will try…... I will fight…. but if not, tell them all……… that I love them… that they were everything…...” she whispered her voice breaking.

“L— “, the voice started but Lucy cut her off. “NO…. no names.”

“What are you not saying?” The voice asked her.

Lucy covered her mouth as a sob took over, “Tell him……. Tell him…. He was it... my one and only…... tell him that he was my sun in the dark… that he was my light, my warmth……. my heart.” She said voice breaking.

“What are you not telling me?” The voice asked.

Lucy closed her eyes and held a hand to her stomach, “I am pregnant…. You can not tell him… ever…especially if something happens to me…... I am only telling you encase you find me and I need help…... you can’t tell anyone.” Lucy said softly, the water still falling almost drowning her out.

“No… do not do this… come back now... walk out. We will come and get you… walk away.” Thee voice demanded, now desperate. 

“I can’t…. not when I have the power to destroy them all…. Or stop them enough for you too……. I have to do it for you guys…... for him… for the baby…... I can’t let it go…... not when we are right here. I won’t lose all of the work from the last six weeks.” Lucy paused and took a deep breath, “We will never get another chance like this and how many other people will be destroyed if we wait.”

“No, please I am begging you.” The voice said trying to breathe through a panic.

“Are you there?” Lucy asked softly.

The voice sighed, “Yes…... in the office right now.”

“Can you get them all together and put me on speaker and then Mute it, so I can’t hear any of them and nothing will come through encase we are being listened too?” Lucy asked softly.

“Are you sure about this?” The voice asked.

“NO.” Lucy laughed with no humor. “But I want to say goodbye just encase.” Lucy whispered. “IS R up?”

“Ok, hold on.” The voice whispered. 

Lucy listened as the voice gathered everyone into one area, then the voice said to her, “Ok putting you on speaker and then muting it.”

Lucy waited another minute before she whispered into the phone, “I miss you guys.” She said softly. “SO much, it is like missing a limb. I miss you ……. but soon, it will be over soon. She will explain everything to you. I am so glad you are all back and safe. I can’t wait to kiss and hug each of you…. I love you.”

Lucy sobbed at the last part, knowing he was listening to her, she spoke directly to him, remembering what she had written to him. “I love you….. I love the way that you tilt your head and half smile at me when you think that I am not looking. I love the way that you snort when you are reading something that you don’t agree with. The way that I can sit with you and talk about history and politics and a million other things. The way that you do not just agree with me, to make me happy. But instead purposely argue against me.” Lucy paused as her voice broke, “I know that you do it, just to irritate me. But it also makes me love you and want you so much more. You once told me that you could go on forever, for a million different reasons. I can do that too, because I LOVE YOU!!” She gasped through to the end, “No matter what.” She whispered tears running down her face, her breath dragging out in gasps. “I want you to hear that from me…. I want you to hear me say it…. I LOVE YOU.”  
She hung up the phone then took the battery out and then finally cracked it in half her hands shaking as she sobbed. She dropped the phone and watched it slide over to the drain as she slide down to lay on the cooling tiles. 

She knew that might be the last time she was ever able to talk to them and it was killing her. She was going to fight, she was going to do everything she could to win… but right now, she lay in the shower, sobbing as her heart shattered, broken and alone.


	6. Starting Phase 2 and 3

The room was frozen in silence as the phone went dead. Denise took a breath as she looked at each person in the room.

Wyatt was frozen in his chair, with a look of devastation and pain. He closed his eyes, taking a breath trying to piece together all he heard.

Conner was sitting next to Wyatt looking lost and worried.

Denise looked to Rufus and Jiya, who were clenching each other’s hands as tears poured down Jiya’s face. Rufus who was still catching up from being back looked confused and worried.

But the one person she didn’t want to look at, the one she was worried about the most had his back to the group. When she had brought the phone into the room and asked them all to listen and not interrupt, she had counted her blessings that he had been half under the time machine trying to put on a new part while Rufus directed from a chair.

He had looked up at her from the floor and her face must have given something away because his eyes had narrowed, and he had started to put things down to climb out. But when Lucy’s voice had started to echo through the room he froze, transfixed in wonder. 

It was when Lucy started to name off all the things she loved abut him, that he moved again. His movements jerky and his eyes wild as he tried to reach the phone. 

But when she said 

“I love you……..”

He froze half way out from under the time machine and when he heard the beeping end of the call and he sagged to the floor, his shoulders heaving as he tried to breath through the pain and longing….

Through the rolling fear and terror….  
Past the ache of missing the feel of her in his arms.

He couldn’t breath……  
It was like she left all over again in with that click. 

How dare she talk to him, let him hear her voice but not let him…

Not let him tell her….

That he was furious with her..  
Livid that she left…..

That he was aching to hold her….  
Terrified of losing her…  
That he loved her..

That HE LOVED HER!

He gasped as he pushed down the pain and terror…. The fear and worry.  
He kept breathing until he was as numb as he could be…  
Numb so he could survive.  
Numb so he could fight.

Then he slowly pulled himself out from under the machine fully and turned his back on the room. 

His shoulders still heaving as he tried to breath through it. And he willed away the water that was stinging his eyes.

He knew the room was watching him, waiting to see what he would do….. but he couldn’t handle their eyes right now. 

He couldn’t get past the sweet sound of her voice.   
His arms ached to hold her, his hands felt empty as he clenched them tight. 

And just when he thought he was going to be ok, going to be able to make a plan and go forward it all snapped and he gasped like he was drowning. 

All the restraint he had been holding on to for 6 weeks.   
All of the fear he had been pushing away.  
All of the terror of not being able to protect her.  
All of the panic he had when he was waking up at 3 am reaching out for her.

It all exploded and the room around him froze as he bellowed his rage. As everything that he had been pushing down deep, boiled up and out of him. They watched in fear and silence he picked up one thing after and another and threw it against the wall. 

They watched and felt his pain as he took the table of tools and turned it over in his blind rage. 

Until there was nothing left in his reach and he stood still, his chin on his chest as he heaved breath after breath, his back to them again. 

Rufus reached out to Jiya as she stepped forward to go to Flynn. But she shook her head at him and gave a small reassuring smile. She was probably the only one who was safe in the group to go to Flynn right now.

Jiya and Flynn had been of one mind the first 5 weeks. 

Doing everything they could to get the ones they loved back. They had also become fast friends, making jokes and laughing together. Being there for each other when they just needed silence and understanding.

But last week when Rufus had come back, Flynn had felt even more alone then ever before. Jiya knew it …. she knew she had been so focused on Rufus the last week that Flynn had finally truly been alone.

She walked over and just stood next to him in silence. She waited for him to speak, just being close so he wasn’t alone. After a few moments Flynn took another deep breath and finally lifted his head up off of his chest, but his eyes were still closed.

“Jiya.” He whispered in a broken soft voice. “I can’t”

Jiya sighed and reached out to pull him in her arms. “Ohh Garcia.” She whispered rubbing his back. 

“I don’t know if I can do this anymore.” He whispered into her ear, his arms still at his side. He was broken, and the room could see it and it scared them. Flynn had always been the one fighting, moving forward... trying…. So, to see him so lost and defeated was devastating. 

Jiya shook her head, “Of course you can…...Sooooo, you had to break some stuff to get out your anger……. And when we get Lucy back I will hold her while you beat her ass. But we can do this ……. I know that WE can.” She said with a small soft smile.

But Flynn shook his head as he stood stiff and exhausted, “I can’t…... you heard her, that sounded like a goodbye and I can’t…... Jiya, I can’t lose her…...I will be lost…. again…. I can’t…... she won’t be there to pull me out again.” He said hollowly.

Jiya shook her head and reached out to cup his cheeks again like she did that first night and forced him to look into her eyes. “NO.” She said forcefully. “Do not do that…., even if she has given up…... and I don’t think she has…... you won’t…. I won’t…. we will fight, and we will win and we will get her back.” She said her voice getting thick with her own tears. “You told me over and over again we would get Rufus back…. You held me and fought with me…… and I am going to do the same with you…... We will get her back, ok?” She said.

Flynn closed his eyes and took a breath before he nodded at her slowly.

“No…...” Jiya said forcefully, “Look at me and say it.” 

Flynn clench his jaw, “We are going to get her back.” He said softly.

Jiya nodded at him, “Then beat her ass for this stunt.” She said making him smile at her.

“Then beat her ass.” He said pulling her into a hug. After a moment he pulled back and nodded down at her, “Ok I am good……... I needed a kick in the ass too evidently.” He said smiling softly down at her.

Jiya grinned and shrugged, “Ohh you are not the only one about to get an ass kicking.” She said tuning to look at Denise, “She knows more then she has been telling us!” She narrowed her eyes. 

Denise went to speak but Rufus raised his hand like he was in a class room…. “ummmm, I am so very confused.” He said looking at his girlfriend snug under Flynn’s arm.

Wyatt rolled his eyes and waved a hand at him, then turned to Denise. “I am with Jiya…... what have you not been telling us?” He said.

Denise shook her head and sighed, “I have been getting updates from Lucy since she went in. I was the one sending you the emails from her to give you updates.” She held up a hand before they could say anything, “I would get simple texts letting me know she was ok or if she needed help….. This is the first time she has ever called me. We had a plan before she went in……. that is what I had been following the last 6 weeks. She told me when and how to get Rufus. She has also been leaving me bread crumbs to follow.” She said.

Rufus shook his head again in confusion, “Wait…. I am still confused but now about even more things.” He said still looking at Flynn with his arm around Jiya. “Lucy got me back?”

Denise nodded, “She has been holding Rittenhouse off from traveling and letting us do the stops to get Rufus back.” She said.

Jiya nodded at her, walking out from Flynn’s arm over to the computers, “So now that we have Rufus back…. she is ready to come back?” She said starting to calibrate the time machine.

Denise shook her head, “There are still two more phases to her plan. She is starting phase 2 and 3 now. So, we have get ready.”

Flynn looked at Denise with narrowed eyes, “Let me be clear when I say that we are not done talking about this………. But if she is starting the new phases now then we also have to get moving I take it?” He asked her.

Denise sighed knowing that she had done damage to her relationships with all of the team that may never be fixed. “Yes…... phase one was Lucy getting in and getting enough clearance to get into the computers. From my understating that happened at the end of week 3. She has been collecting data since then…... on where and when the sleepers are and what they are supposed to be doing…... also where all of the members of Rittenhouse are and what their rankings and their crimes……… she has also been setting up explosives at the main headquarters to destroy the buildings.”

Flynn nodded, “Ok what is phase 2? You see I am now past my little lapse and the only way I can feel better is to kill someone …… slowly.” He said with heat. 

Rufus nodded and pointed, “OK, seeeee…... see that does not confuse me…… still not normal!” He said grinning.

Jiya rolled her eyes and kept typing away at the time machine. “Phase 2?” She asked.

Denise nodded, “Yes from my understanding we were still a few weeks away from phase 2…... last text said she had about 80% of the information that she was looking for…... this was also the first time that she has called me. So, I know that something is very wrong. She didn’t give me much to go off of though. She is going to be sending massive amounts of information to Jiya through the computer. Everything that she has been collecting. Then we will be able to arrest the members and go back with the lifeboat to get the sleepers.” Denise said. 

Flynn nodded at her, waving his hand in a circle, “Ok phase 3 is also being started tonight?” He asked.

Denise nodded but before she could speak, Jiya sat up with a grin, “Lucy, Lucy, Lucy ……. You are still getting an ass kicking but I love you right now…… so much information!” She started typing again…... “There is so much…... everything we could need.” She said looking up from the computer and grinning. 

Flynn narrowed his eyes at Denise who was pausing, “What are you not telling us?” He asked.

Denise sighed, “Phase three is a lot more complicated and I don’t have all of the information yet…... we were not ready for it.” She said looking at Jiya. “Lucy has been learning how to pilot the mothership from Emma…... part of phase 3 is Lucy taking it on a trip to the past to fix something that Rittenhouse was going to do. Then she plans on blowing up the mother ship, leaving Emma and the two men she takes with. We are supposed to be picking her up in the past and bringing her home.” Denise said. 

Flynn’s eyes narrowed to the point that the green of his eyes was gone, “When is she going to.” He snarled his accent thick.

Denise shook her head, “That’s just it, she had not updated me yet on the exact date, it is going to be England 1800’s…...midcentury was all I was told. I have been collecting clothes for each of you in that time period as well as funds. But as for an exact date. I haven’t been told yet.” She said.

Flynn tilted his head back clenching his jaw, “So you are telling me…. Lucy is going back over 150 years to another country……... and we have no clue where or when exactly.” His accent now so thick it was almost hard to understand him. The room waited while he snarled out a string of Croatian that was most likely not suitable for polite company. He turned to Jiya who was ignoring him and typing on the computer. “Can you track the mother ship?” He asked her.

Jiya nodded, “Actually with the data that Lucy sent me…… yes. Hold on and let me see where it is now.” The room waited in silence for a few moments before Rufus held his hand up again.

Flynn rolled his eyes at Rufus, “Yesssss.” He said drawing it out with his accent. 

“Soooo are we friends now?” Rufus asked pointing back and forth between them.

Flynn raised an eyebrow, “Don’t get hard and loose with that word now.” He said with a grin, then he pointed at Jiya, “She is a friend.” He pointed at Denise with narrowed eyes, “She WAS a friend.” Then he pointed at Wyatt, “He is still an idiot.” he said with a grin.

“Garcia.” Jiya said without looking up.

“Sorrrryyyyyy.” Flynn said in an exaggerated voice, “He is part of our team and we trust him.” He said rolling his eyes. 

Rufus gave a confused nod, “Ok and you and Lucy? Are you guys like a thing…… like was she talking to you on the phone?” He asked scratching his cheek.

Flynn rolled his eyes again, harder this time. “I forget you have been taking it easy…. being dead and all that……. Yes, Lucy and I are together and yes we were happy……... at least we will be after she gets here, and I cuff her to the bunker.” He said under his breath. 

Jiya looked up and grinned at Rufus, “We forget you missed months of planning and changes.” She went back to typing, “Flynn and I are besties now…… we braid each other’s hair, tell stories at night, gossip about our love lives.” She said grinning.

Wyatt looked back and forth and rolled his eyes, “If you guys are done bonding…. can we figure out where we are going?”

Flynn grinned at Jiya, “Ohhh he’s just jealous ……. he wants part of our midnight ice cream and movie marathons.”

Jiya snorted and then grinned at Wyatt, “Hay I invited him…... he passed.” She said typing some more.

Rufus just looked back and forth between all of them, then shook his head giving up.

Denise pointed at Wyatt, “You are not going, you will be leading the arrests at the main buildings that are not blown up. Conner, can you run through everything that Lcuy sent and compile a list. I want to hit them all at once…... or at least as close as we can.” She turned to Flynn and Jiya, “You two get more bonding time, because you are going alone.” Denise said walking over to the closet where she stuck bags of clothes.

Rufus held his hand up again and Flynn sighed, “This is not Elementary School. If you have a question just ask…... stop raising your hand.” He said exasperated.

Rufus pulled his hand down and rubbed the back of his neck, “Why are they going alone? I can go with.”

Denise brought the bag over to the desk, “Lucy made it clear only 2 people. She had to have 2 free seats.” She said.

Flynn raised his eyebrows, “She is brining someone for show and tell?” He asked.

Denise shook her head, “All I know is that she said two empty seats…….and Rufus we just got you back. So, you are taking a break and helping guide them home from here and helping Conner get the lists ready.” She said.

Wyatt cleared his throat, “Could it be Jess? In the second seat?” He looked down for a moment, then he looked back up at Denise, “Has she……. Lucy said anything about Jess?”

Denise shook her head no, “I have not been told anything about Jess……... and it could be her in the second seat. I have no clue.” 

Jiya shook her head, “Not Jess…. Lucy just sent me information… Jess is in a cell in a main building down town… it says she is safe and fine. Just in a holding cell, has been for the last six weeks.” She mumbled.

Denise looked around the group, “It will most likely be a few hours. She is sending the information and she was going to travel…” She started but Jiya cut her off.

“Wait….” Jiya said to the group with excitement, “Lucy is sending me a message…...” Jiya typed some more, then grinned, “She wants me to send fake jump information to her mothership…… May 5, 1855- northern England………. She says to follow with a real jump to July 5 1855… same coordinates…. what is she up too?” Jiya mumbled, she looked up to Flynn and Denise, “Do we do it?” She asked.

“The fake jump or real jump?” Denise asked.

Jiya shook her head, “Both?” She asked biting her lip.

Flynn shook his head, “They are months apart…… I don’t like it.” He said looking at the screen.

Jiya nodded, “I agree… this seems off, but I say let’s send the fake jump now…...there is a reason she choose it.” She said looking at Flynn and Denise who both gave her a quick nod.

Jiya quickly sent the fake jump to the mothership, making it look like it was just updating. She also made it look like it was the first time the life boat jumped. 

Jiya turned to Denise and Flynn, “So do we wait for her to jump or do we go to where she told us to go…. When she told us?” She asked.

Flynn turned to Denise who shook her head, “I am leaving this up to you Flynn…. I will give you the information I have, but she has not given me much about phase 3. Almost nothing to be exact.” Denise shook her head, “She has been vague, just that she was going back in time, leaving Emma and destroying the mother ship. I have no clue what to do here.” She said carefully. 

Flynn nodded and closed his eyes trying to piece what he knew together, he looked over to Jiya. She shook her head and he raised an eyebrow, she shrugged, and he nodded. 

Rufus looked back and forth before clearing his throat, “Soooooo you guys can have full conversations without talking now? … Should I be worried?” He asked with a nervous grin.

Jiya shook her head, “No…. you know better then to break your hand.” She said looking at Flynn with a grin who rolled his eyes.

“It was one time.” He said, “I say we go to 3 days after her fake jump…. Then wait out the three months if we have too….”

Jiya nodded, “I agree, we will need to take some supplies incase we are there for three months.” She said typing quickly again. 

Flynn nodded and pulled over the bag going through the clothes, “Really...?” He asked Denise holding up the black jacket.

Denise shrugged, “I had to have it made special because you are a giant….. Jiya I was able to get some outfits from eBay.” She said.

Flynn raised an eye brow and pulled out a navy-blue velvet dress, “So how are we traveling?” he asked.

Denise shrugged, “Rich? I figured I would get you nice enough clothes and enough old money it would be easier to get around.” She said.

Flynn grinned, “That will be a nice change… no more slumming it or stealing.” 

Jiya shrugged, “Hay, I am good at stealing.” She said with a grin. 

Flynn shook his head, “and I am good at ...” Jiya cut him off, “Ohhh shut up.” She said, “and go change while I look to see what happened in that time and place.” 

Flynn shrugged and went to change, when he came back a few moment later Jiya whistled, “You clean up well……” She looked down on the computer, “I am finding nothing at this time or area.” She said standing up and walking over to grab her outfit. 

Flynn nodded, “I couldn’t think of anything either…. We need Lucy, she would know.” He mumbled.

Jiya walked out a few moments later with her dress not all laced up, “Yes Lucy would….. so let’s go ask her.” She said as Denise pulled on the laces of the corset and then buttoned the back of the dress. 

Flynn nodded and began to gather up supplies to take on the trip, “Conner can you grab some of the papers and information, so we can study it.” He said pointing over at the papers Jiya had printed out. 

Conner nodded and then sat at the computer to print out more information. Wyatt stood up and went over to the cabinet to pull out more supplies and weapons, putting them into the time machine. 

Denise walked over to Conner to have him print out all of the texts and emails she had been accumulating from Lucy, so they could take them with. 

Then she walked over to Flynn and him two guns and extra clips. 

Jiya finally dressed grabbed a few of the knifes off of the weapons shelves, putting one in her boot then walking over to hand Flynn a long knife he slid into his boot and another smaller gun he slid into his other boot. 

Jiya murmured something about, “don’t let what happened last time happen again.”

Flynn grinned and shrugged replying, “It wasn’t my fault……. Don’t run head first into things.”

Jiya laughed and rolled her eyes at him, “Please… everyone knows that everything that happens is your fault…... And even if it isn’t …... everyone will blame you anyway.”

Flynn snorted, “I swear I was blamed for Trump as president last week…... said I changed something in the past.” He said loading more supplies.

Denise snorted from the computer station, “I still say it was you.”

Rufus looked back and forth between Denise, Wyatt and Flynn… then he looked at Jiya. “Ummmmm one last thing…. you guys do remember that he shot me…... right?” He said pointing at Flynn.

“First of all, … I didn’t shoot you… I had Capone shoot you.” Flynn grinned at him, “Second, I can almost promise you that will not happen again……. I mean when will we see Capone again.” 

“Garcia!” Jiya said rolling her eyes before giving Rufus a quick kiss goodbye and then climbing into the lifeboat. 

Flynn shrugged, “Besides like I need a gun to kill you.” He said climbing in after Jiya. He stuck his head out the lifeboat door, “Plus the funnest way to kill someone…… is not with a gun.” 

Rufus through his hands up, “Yep still a psychopath…. Glad to see not everything has changed while I was dead.” He said as the door slid closed and the life boat disappeared. “Sooo, Denise… I have some questions.” He said.


	7. Step one

Little did Flynn know that across the city Lucy was trying to get over her own melt down, but she had to do it alone. She took one breath after another until the sobs passed and she could breath again. 

Lucy groaned as she slowly stood in the shower, 

She knew that she had stuff to do and sitting in the shower would not finish any of it.   
She knew that if she wanted Flynn’s arms around her again she had to move.   
She also knew that if the first step of her phase 3 worked………. she would never have Flynn’s arms around her again. The thought made her break down again as she put her face up to the water washing away the tears and the pain the best she could. 

When she could finally breath, she took one last breath and got out of the shower, pulling on a robe and walking over to her computer. She had been accumulating things for the last 3 weeks on everything she could get her hands on; Rittenhouse members, safe houses, sleeper agents where and when they were and what they were supposed to do.

She turned it on and plugged in the Wi-Fi stick she had bought not trusting the Wi-Fi in the building. She logged in and went to the Star Wars web site that she knew Jiya was part of behind Denise back. When she saw Jiya’s avatar she snorted under her breath. “What a dork.” She smiled missing her friend even more. She clicked on the avatar and sent her a private message.

“Who is you best girl friend in the world? Who brought your love back?” She sent.

“Who is this creeper?” Jiya messaged her back.

“The friend that promised you, your love back and left without saying good bye.” She sent her.

“OMG, I miss you…. When are you coming back?” Jiya sent back.

“Soon, I have some information for you. Tell Denise I am starting Phase 2 and 3 now.” She typed back and then sent her the link to the iCloud information she started to put all of the information in and phase two was officially started. 

No going back now. 

She walked over to the closet collecting the bag and clothes she had set aside. She quickly dressed before checking to see if Jiya had sent her anything back. She laughed out loud when she saw what Jiya sent back, “I am going to KICK your ass when you get back… then hold you down while G beats your ass……We miss you…...PS R is back, and he is mad at you too……but thank you, you made my dreams come true.”

She sent a quick message back, “I need you to send fake jump information to the mothership…… May 5, 1855- northern England………. Then follow with a real jump to July 5 1855… same coordinates…. 51°30'30.71"N, 0°7'32.66"E. She typed out. Then she added, “I am soooooo happy R is home… and I can’t wait to hug all of you…. I miss you.”

She paused taking a breath, “If something happens, take care of G for me.” She typed out, then she turned off the computer so Jiya would know that any other messages were not delivered. She slid the computer into the bag and then put the bags in the hall closets, she pulled out her purse and jacket and walked out into the living room as Noah was walking through the front door from his run, “Hay.” He said with a small smile.

She gave him a nod, “We need to talk.” She said softly. “Want to go eat?”

Noah sighed, “I have to go to work in a bit, so on the way, our usual place?” He asked walking over to the fridge to grab a water.

Lucy took a breath, “Yea, that could work.” She knew that this might be the last time that she saw him. “Hurry and go change, I am starving….in fact want to just meet me at the restaurant? I want to go and grab some things from the store next to the restaurant.” Noah looked at her with a question as he drank the water, so Lucy shrugged, “I will show you when you get there.” She said walking to the door carrying her purse. When he nodded she gave him a smile and walked into the elevator putting the code to go to the front door. She had been planning for weeks but everything was timed down to the minute and now she was changing things as she went so she was worried about messing things up along the way. 

She walked over to the store grabbing the few things she needed for the trip and paid in cash before walking into the restaurant asking for a back-corner booth that they normally didn’t use. She had been sitting and waiting for 10 minutes when Noah walked in with a smile. 

She waited until he was sitting and had ordered a drink when she looked him in the eye, “I need to ask you something… and need you to be honest with me.” She said softly.

Noah narrowed his eyes at her, “Lucy… I have never lied to you… not told you the entire truth when we first started out, yes… but I have never lied.” He said with a frown.

Lucy sat back with a sigh, “Noah... how do you feel about …where we are working right now, really?” She asked softly.

Noah closed his eyes and sat back, Lucy watched the emotions cross his face, so she decided to risk it, “Want me to tell you the truth about what I have been hiding?” She asked him.

Noah’s eyes popped open as he looked at her carefully, “Yes.” He said after a moment. 

Lucy nodded, “I came back here… to destroy it all.” She said softly. “I knew you were here, I was told... but I didn’t expect you to save me….to care about you.” She said looking around the room.

Noah gave a gentle smile, “Lucy…. I love you…. Well my Lucy, I loved my Lucy… I would have done anything to protect her, to keep her safe…. and after the last six weeks with you …. you are pretty close to taking my heart also.” He sighed and sat back, “You are different from my Lucy……. little things but close…” He exhaled and closed his eyes he pushed back the water threatening to spill, “I was brought into this life when I was 16, told that I was going to take over… told that I had to be with you and I was angry…. So very angry. So I left to go to medical school…... so I could get away from it all. BUT…. When I met you, or my Lucy…... I knew that I was expected to marry you…...what I was not expecting was to fall in love with you… I was not expecting you to not know anything about this life.” He closed his eyes and took another breath, “For a moment, I fell in love with her and dreamed about a happily ever after with a normal happy life.”

Lucy wiped a tear off of her cheek and Noah gave her a carful smile, “I didn’t expect to be broken when I lost my Lucy……… I never expected to lose my Lucy…. I never expected to lose my Lucy but still see you every day…It was torture to love you, when you no longer loved me…... to have memories that you didn’t have…. Then you left, and I didn’t even have you and I was lost……. So, I went back ……. I came back to all of this because I had lost all that mattered to me… I had lost …… everything.” He whispered. “When you walked through that door six weeks ago…. I was both over the moon and I was disappointed because I thought that you really wanted to take over, to do the things that they do… my Lucy would not have done that… she was like you… caring and loving… she would never hurt another to get ahead.” He shook his head and smiled at her, “But as the weeks went on I saw little things, things that my Lucy would do… and I knew... I knew that you were not ok, and you were plotting.” He burst out laughing, “Next time you are plotting, don’t ask to use my computer until you get your own… and if you do, clear the full history bar, not just the one on the screen.”

Lucy’s eyes bugged out of her head, “You knew I was up to something? And you didn’t tell me?” She said with a laugh and frown at the same time, “Do you know how stressed out I was?”

Noah shrugged and sipped his water, “I figured you would tell me when you were ready, and I dropped hints along the way, so you would see that we had the same mind on things.” 

Lucy crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, “I hate you right now…. You could have been helping me along.” She grumbled. “So, do you know what my plan is?” She asked him.

Noah shook his head, “No, just to stop it all…. Am I close?” He asked her.

Lucy nodded so he continued, “You really didn’t know you were pregnant, did you?” He asked and when she shook her head No he went on, “So your plan is speeding up, so you can get out of here… especially with people here trying to kill you?” She gave another nod and Noah sighed, “I agree that it is not safe for you here and you need to leave, but is your plan ready?” He asked.

Lucy shook her head and finally spoke, “I was going to take more time, but I am pushing it up now…... I have some help.” She said softly. 

Noah grinned, “I figured you did, but I never did figure out how you were talking to them.”

Lucy shrugged, “I can’t tell you all of my secrets.” She said with a grin.

Noah rolled his eyes and grinned back, “So you are telling me because?” He asked tilting his head. “I know that I should have been stopping them and I didn’t… that I deserve to burn with the rest of them.” He said looking away. 

Lucy gasped, “NO.” she said softly She reached over the table to grasp his hands, “Noah look at me…… maybe you should have stepped up on your own, maybe you should have fought…... but then you most likely would have just been killed…. I am fighting with help, with people and a government and I almost died this week.” She sat back, “We can spend all day on what ifs and should haves but in the end, we are still fighting now. So, you want in on my plan or not?” She asked him.

Noah looked at her with wide eyes, “You are going to trust me, with your plan, with helping you?” He asked tilting his head studying her.

Lucy shrugged, “I owe you…seems like you saved me and trusted me that first day… without you I probably would have been killed or put in a cell…... plus, you just saved me this week… and you know my biggest secret.” She said, “I trust you.”

Noah closed his eyes and took a shaky breath, “Thank you.” He said, “I missed being close to you… being able to trust each other …. Confiding in each other.” He reached out to grab her hand this time, “I haven’t had anyone since I lost my Lucy. Both of my parents are gone and the only people I talked to were here and we both now how crazy all of these people are.”

Lucy grinned at him, “I am pretty amazing.” She said laughing but squeezed his hand, “I do think that you are the only reason I was able to get through the last 6 weeks here. I am glad we have become such good friends.”

Noah gave a soft smile, “You really are amazing.’

Lucy rolled her eyes and sat back in her chair, “Well first step is you not going to go work anymore today…. We are going to be taking a trip… into the past…...” She paused and watched him take a breath, “When we get back, hopefully Rittenhouse will be destroyed, in jail and in the light for the world to see… I have been taking notes the last few weeks and made a file of every member and what they have done.” She said.

Noah shook his head, “Not all of it…. you are still restricted on some files. I can get them though.” Noah said leaning forward, “I can get you everything…. on everyone, every member and every file and every deed.”

Lucy nodded at him, “Can you do it in less then an hour because we are about to get a call to come in, the life boat is jumping, and we will need to follow.” She said looking around. 

Noah nodded, “I can do it within a few moments, but I will need to get access to the main frame and open it, so your people can go through it all.”

Noah’s phone beeped on the table and he looked at Lucy who gave him a quick nod, he answered it carefully. 

“Hello?” He said, after a pause he went on. “Lucy and I are at lunch before I go to work, what’s wrong?...... No, we have been together all morning. We will be right in.” He said before hanging up.

“They said the lifeboat jumped to May 5, 1855- northern England. What happened then?” He asked.

Lucy grinned, “The beginning of my plan.” She pulled out a new phone she had just bought and tapped in Denise’s number. She waited 3 rings before she heard her answer.

“Agent Christopher.” Denise said.

“Denise, we have a bit more help and bit more information for you.” Lucy said softly. “Have they left already?”

“You are ok?” Denise asked softly,

“Yes, and a better plan.” Lucy said, “Have they left.” She asked again. 

“Not yet, they just are getting ready now, Jiya and Flynn only. Two empty seats.” Denise said.

“I need to talk to Rufus and Conner; can you get them alone and put me on speaker?” Lucy said.

“Ok hold on, hay Flynn and Jiya, get more ammo and Wyatt get ready to go, I am getting your team ready. Rufus and Conner come over here, my team needs information off the computers.” Denise called. After some shuffling around, “Ok Lucy, go ahead, quickly. I am not sure how long I can keep them busy.”

“Lucy?” Rufus whispered in excitement, “Where are you… you are in so much trouble.” He said with a laugh, “Flynn and Jiya said they area going to beat your asssss.” 

Lucy rolled her eyes, “So I have heard, but we don’t have time. I have to get going but we are going to get you into the Rittenhouse main frame, ok” She asked

Conner spoke up, “Ohhhh I want in, what are we looking for?” He asked.

Lucy looked at Noah, “Information that I didn’t give Jiya, there are more private files that are going to have better fire walls then I could get past. You need to find the people in those files…… where they live, what they do, what they have done… so we can stop them. Then give it all to Denise, she knows what to do…... I will send a link and file to follow from this number in 15 minutes ok. You will not have a lot of time.” She said.

“We?” Denise asked.

“Yes, Noah and I, you have to protect him Denise… he is the one helping me…. He is the second seat.” Lucy said looking up at Noah.

Noah looked at her in surprise, “You had planned to take me before you even talked to me?” He asked her softly

Lucy shrugged, “I was leaving the option open until I talked to you?” She said to him.

Rufus cleared his throat, “Lucy…. I have to tell you something…...Jiya and Flynn... they are not going to the date you gave them.”

Lucy rolled her eyes, “Of course they aren’t…. they are going sooner… aren’t they?” She asked. 

Conner cleared his throat, “May 8th, 1855.” He said into the phone. 

Lucy laughed, “I knew they would… they never listen…. It was Flynn ideal, wasn’t it…” She paused and took a breath, “I just trying to give extra time to fix any mistakes. We are still going on May 5, 1855.” She said, “So that gives me 3 days to fix everything. I need to make sure that you guys have it all taken care of within a few hours. The files I gave Jiya in red and the ones that you find in a bit Conner…ok?” She asked.

Denise spoke up, “Wyatt was wondering about Jessica? He is not in the room right now…but?”

Lucy sighed, “She is safe, in one of the cells in the main building. I have kept her safe... but she is really pregnant, Denise… I was leaving her for you to decide what to do…… I am taking Emma and one other person. Emma and the other man will not be returning to our time. I can’t kill her… but I will leave her ass to die in the past.”

Denise growled in a way that made Lucy laugh, “Bring her back, I will kill her.” Then she heard Rufus in the background, “Can I watch?” 

Lucy laughed, “Sorry only 2 seats on the life boat and they are both taken.” She said. 

“We have to go, you will get the text in about 15 minutes then get it done, ok…… tell Wyatt to wait 4 hours before going in. I have some explosives setup to go off 4 hours after we leave. It will close off all of the exists including the hidden ones but the front door. So, Wyatt and his team can go in and get everyone. Pay attention to the woman and man on the 10th floor please. Mike and Cheryl, I am pretty sure they are the ones that tried and almost killed me this week… I really don’t like them.” Lucy said with a growl.

Denise inhaled, “You almost died, ok… yep, you need to come back. So, let’s get this shit done… and tell Noah that if you don’t come back safe, I will destroy him next.” She said.” Lucy, why 4 hours, what are you planning?”

Lucy laughed, “Noah is going to take care of me and we are going to take care of this, we need to finish this.” Lucy hummed, “But, leave it to you to notice the little things like time…... we are making one quick stop that we might have to come back from. Then going to England.” She said.

Denise took a breath, “What are you planning?’ She asked again.

Lucy shook her head, “I can’t tell you, but I need you to hold onto Flynn and Jiya for two hours …...Flynn has to be in this time line for my first stop.” She said softly, her heart breaking as she voiced her plan out loud.

“Lucy, what are you doing…” Rufus asked. 

“Trying to fix everything.” She said a tear rolling down her face. “I have to try… for everyone.” 

“Lucy, you have to talk to him.” Denise said, “You are going to break him…. If he finds out or you are hurt trying to fix his past……... You will kill him.”

Lucy took a deep shaky breath, “I have to try…... and he will not let me... he will try to stop me… I would rather let him be mad at me later then trying to stop me know. Plus, he will never know if I can fix it right… so just hold him there for me.” She whispered with closed eyes. 

“Lucy, I don’t think this is a good ideal.” Rufus said. 

Lucy shook her head, “It probably is not but I have to try, I will never be able to live with myself… he lost his chance because of me once, I won’t take it again.” She whispered. She took a deep breath, “I will see you guys tomorrow, ok.”

Denise sighed also, “See you tomorrow.” Denise said firmly.

Lucy finally smiled, “I WILL see you tomorrow and I can’t wait to hug Rufus and Conner too.” Lucy said. “Hold them there for at least 2 hours... 3 would be better.” She said before hanging up.”

Lucy looked up and over at Noah, “Ready to go?” She said standing up. 

Noah raised an eyebrow, “What is the first stop?” following her to the front door of the restaurant.

Lucy sighed, “You too? Fine… we are going back a few years to stop the murder of a wife and child.” She said softly, looking around outside, refusing to meet his eyes.

Noah narrowed his eyes, “Why do I have the sense that this will affect your future.” He asked.

Lucy shrugged, “It might, I am going to try to get him back what he lost…... back the family that Rittenhouse took…. But if he is still here when I get back, I am going to love him for the rest of my life.” She whispered. Lucy walked out of the restaurant and slid her hand into the crook of Noah’s elbow, “Are you ready to end all of this and have a happily ever after, Rittenhouse free?” She asked.

Noah smiled nad wanting to make her smile he said, “Just so you realize……. I am going to fight for you when this is all over?” He asked her. “Whether this man is here or not?”

Lucy rolled her eyes they walked back to the building, “I am pregnant… with another mans baby.” She said. “AND even if he is gone out of my timeline… I will still be pregnant.”

Noah shrugged, “Babies are cute, and it is half yours, so I will love it.” He said leading her to front door.

Lucy laughed, “The father might try and kill you.” She said as they walked inside.

Noah grinned down at her, “Might be worth it.” He said making Lucy laugh a side splitting laugh that he had never heard before, “Plus, just giving you options.”

Lucy rolled her eyes as they got into the elevator taking them up to the time machine and the panic they had caused, “I don’t need options, I need a vacation.” She said.

Noah grinned down at her, “I can give you that too.”

Lucy pushed him and grinned, “Ohh shut up.” She said and they both turned as the doors slid open and one of the men she liked, the one that had been helping her from day one walked up.

“We have a problem.” He said.

Lucy followed him, “What’s going on.” She asked, looking up at Noah who gave her a small nod, time to destroy everything.

 

-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/--/-/

Little did Lucy know that Denise made her own decisions and pushed Flynn and Jiya into the Life boat less than 15 minutes later, telling them they had to hurry.

When the machine disappeared, Rufus turned to look at her, “You are in so much trouble……….” He said in a drawn-out voice shaking his head at her.

Denise shrugged, “I am already in trouble with Flynn and Jiya for not telling them about Lucy leaving…… so now Lucy can be mad at me.” She looked over at Rufus, “Plus I think she Is making a mistake… her leaving before was to save the world, to save us, to save herself…. Now she is being a martyr… and I am not letting her do it…. not when I know, what I know.”

Conner spook up, eyes looking through the computer information that Lucy had sent, “What do you know?” he asked. 

Denise shook her head, “Nothing.”

Conner looked up at her, “I thought for sure it was that Lucy was pregnant.” He said looking back down and then yelled, “Yes, I am in…...”

Rufus laughed until he saw Denise face of surprise and his eyes got wide, “Ohhhh shit.” He whispered. “and you didn’t tell Flynn?”

Denise rolled her eyes, “No, Lucy just told me this morning, and you both will keep your mouth shut when they all get back…. She will tell him when she is ready.”

Rufus held up his hands, “There is NO way that I am telling him…I just got back to life… I am not going to be dead again.” He said walking over to help Conner on the computer. 

Conner chuckled, “Yep count me out, I like being alive also.”

Denise looked back and forth at them, “Yes that is the other reason I am not telling him.” She said walking out to help Wyatt getting ready to take over, “He is already to kill me without that little piece of information.”


	8. First Stop

Flynn and Jiya looked out into the fields they had landed in, “Well she sure gave us a random spot.” Jiya said with a grin.

Flynn nodded at her, “According to the coordinates we are about 20 miles from London, if we had car it would be nothing, but on foot or on a horse.” Flynn snorted. “It might take a while if we have to go there.” 

Jiya shook her head in repulsion, “I don’t really love horses.” She said.

Flynn helped her down out of the time machine and began checking his weapons before they walked into whatever they were walking into. 

“Horses are the sweetest things in the world….. They will never stab you in the back.” Flynn said with a grin.

Jiya rolled her eyes, “Yes but they can step on you and kill you.” She mumbled as she fixed her dress.

Flynn laughed at her, “When did a horse step on you?” He asked loading his gun.

Jiya rolled his eyes, “Umm never…… because I have never given one the chance.” She said. 

Flynn laughed out loud, “You are such a dork.” He said using one of her favorite words. 

Jiya crossed her arms, “Yea a dork that has not been trampled by a horse.” She said looking around. “Denise was not think about us walking when she gave me these shoes.” She sighed.

Flynn grinned, “I am good…. So, let’s go….” He looked around pointing to the south, “The map says there is a smaller village there, I am thinking that Lucy would go that way first.”

Jiya nodded at him, “I agree, we can get a carriage there and you can get a horse. Denise gave me these clothes and jewels, and they clearly say…... this girl is a carriage girl…... not a horse girl.” 

Flynn grunted as he stepped over a log, “You are not a carriage girl, you are a computer girl.” He said helping Jiya over. 

Jiya laughed, “You are not wrong, I would much rather it be Rufus here right now and I could be sitting at the safe and relaxing computer.” She said following Flynn over another log. 

Flynn shook his head, “Lets wait for the solo trips with me and Rufus until later, after he actually likes me.” He said as he was constantly scanning the woods they were walking through. 

Jiya sighed, “Fine but you better make an effort when we get back, because I liked it better when you, Lucy and Rufus went with Wyatt.” She grumbled “And I got to stay and eat Cheetos and drink soda at the computers.” She said, swatting a bug out of her face. 

Flynn rolled his eyes, “You are such a ….” He trailed off as he saw movement to the left.

“Such a what?” She demanded with her hands on her hips.

“Shh.” Flynn said reaching for the gun on his side.

“Don’t shh me.” Jiya said pushing Flynn by the shoulder.

Flynn turned to look at her with wide eyes, “SHHH woman… we are being followed.” He whispered. 

Jiya’s eyes got wide as she ducked behind Flynn’s tall frame, “Well why didn’t you say so.” She whispered behind him.

Flynn turned back to look in the direction he saw the movement and mumbled under his breath, “You are just as bad as Rufus and Lucy… they never listen…. The only time I prefer Wyatt…. he knows when to be silent.”

“I heard that… and I am telling Wyatt when we get home.” Jiya whispered behind him, trying to peek around him to see what was going on.

Flynn continued to grumble under his breath as he looked closely at the fabric behind the trees to the right, “I just want Lucy back, I just want to go to sleep, I just want to relax… but noooo I am stuck in England in 1855… being followed, with a mini stormtrooper behind me.” He rolled his eyes when he heard Jiya snicker behind him and heard her whisper, “Stormtrooper my ass…. I am Leia.” 

Flynn snorted right back, “Leia MY ass…. You wanted to sit behind a computer... that makes you more of a 3-CPO.” He whispered back to her and grinned when she hit him in the back. 

“Ass…. You need to re-watch Star Wars.” She said under her breath. 

Flynn finally got a good look at the one following them and grinned, sliding his gun back in his holster. “You are most definitely 3-CPO or maybe an R2-D2… and we are being followed by a mini.” He whispered back to her.

He turned and slid his hand across her back, “Look closely, our follower is under 5 feet tall.” He said.

Jiya stood up straight to look around Flynn and grinned when she saw the face of the little boy following them behind the tree. “He’s cute, and I think we can get some information from him.” She said sliding her hand into the crook of Flynn’s elbow. 

Jiya looked over at the boy and gave a smile, “Hello sweetheart.” She called out to the boy, “We are very lost and looking for someone to show us the way to the village.” She waited for a moment then called out again, “I am sure my brother would be willing to pay someone for help to find our way.” She looked up at Flynn who rolled his eyes at her and then gave her a nod. 

He called out over to the boy, “I will give a couple of coins for a guide to the village.”

Jiya smiled when she saw a boy no older then 9 or 10 scrambled out and over to them, “Hey there.” Jiya said looking down at the boy, “What is your name?”

The boy narrowed his eyes at her, “Oye, where are you from, you talk funny?” The boy asked. 

Jiya laughed making the boy smile at her, “We are from Spain.” She said, remembering Lucy saying that Spain almost never fought with anyone and she and Flynn had a darker completion and hair.

The boy nodded, “Why are you here?” He asked with narrowed eyes.

“We wanted to take a trip, we were told your country is beautiful.” Jiya said.

The boy tilted his head to think for a moment, “You came to here to take a holiday?” He asked.

Jiya nodded and smiled at him, “Of course.”

The boy shook his head at her, “You are mental…all it does is rain here.” He said grinning, “My name is John.” 

Jiya laughed again, “I have been told that before…. By my brother.” She said looking at Flynn who rolled his eyes at her. She looked back down at the boy, “So John…... my sister, Flynn’s wife came here a few days before us. We were hoping she was in the village.” 

The boy shook his head, “I don’t know about all of that, but my ma would.” John leaned close, “My ma likes to talk to the other lady’s in the village.” He rolled his eyes, “That’s all they do is talk… my dad says they need to lean to hold their tongues.”

Flynn snorted and Jiya slapped his arm and rolled her eyes. 

Johns eyes went round, “You let her hit you? My da would beat my ma if she did that.”

Jiya smiled down at John, “Well in Spain sisters are allowed to put their brothers in their place.” She said. 

John shook his head, “Well then I will never go to Spain…come on, I will take you to my ma and she can help you.” He said walking away.

Jiya turned to him and muttered, “3-CPO or maybe an R2-D2, my fucking ass.” Flynn looked over at Jiya and laughed at her expression. She rolled her eyes, “I hate you.” She mumbled.

“You love me, sister.” Flynn said grinning.

“Love you like a thorn in my side.” She said pushing him a little.

Flynn laughed out loud, “Well I love you sister.” He said giving her a push back.

They both turned to look John when he looked back at them, “People from Spain are mental.” He said shaking his head.

Flynn and Jiya both burst out laughing as they followed John to the village, which only made John shake his head harder at them. 

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/----/

Lucy walked over to the computers looking at the jump that Jiya had sent, “It looks like they went to England. 1855. What in the world happened then?” She muttered pretending to think. She turned to Noah who gave her a nod. “Hold on get me a computer.” She muttered.

She waited looking up one thing after another until she finally found what she had been plotting. It was time to see if her acting was up to the challenge, “Noah look at his.” She said point to the village roster. “Isn’t this the name of one of the founding members. You have everything memorized.”

Noah walked over and saw what Lucy had been planning and inhaled sharply, “Lucy, that is my family…... what are they planning?” He asked looking at her.

Lucy shook her head, “My guess is they are trying to take out one founding family at a time before they are introduced to Rittenhouse.” She stood and looked around, “We need to put an end to this now. We have been fighting back and forth with them long enough. It is time we stop them, period.” She turned to one of the guards, “Bring me Emma and one other member that is trained with a weapon. We are going back and we are dealing with this once and for all.”

Noah nodded, “I am coming with.” He said.

Lucy shook her head at him, “I think it would be better if you stayed here.” Hoping that he would follow her lead. “We need someone we can trust here in case something else happens.”

Noah shook his head, “It is my family and I will take care of it.” he said, “Maybe you should stay here.” 

Lucy rolled her eyes, “Ok Noah, what happened in England in 1855, who were the allies? What happened in the culture and society? I can ask you a million questions and you wouldn’t know any of the answers.” She sighed, “Ok we will both go, and we will be coming back with a new future with no more issues.” She said.

She turned to the man who had grabbed them at the elevator, “Philip, I need you watch the building while we are gone. I don’t trust many people here and you are one of the few. We should only be gone a few hours, I need you to lock down the building. No one in or out and no one on this floor.” She said waiting for him to nod at her, “You know that last week someone here tried to kill me, and I am sure that with us being gone, they will think that it is the prefect time to try to take over.” 

She turned to Noah, “I need you to run upstairs and get the two bags in the hall closet, I have been collecting things to deal with that team.” When Noah nodded she went on, “I will get us some clothes and money out of the wardrobe closet.”

Philip turned to Lucy, “I think that maybe I should come with you Miss. Preston.” He said.

Lucy shook her head at him, “No, I need someone that I can trust here. Right now, you are one of the few that I trust.”

Philp nodded, “Yes ma’am.” He said, “I will go and get Emma and bring her up here.”

“Thank you, Philp, I need you to send in Paul.” Lucy said, “He will be joining us on the trip.” Lucy looked up to see Philips eyes widen and she gave him a small smile, “I know what you are thinking.” She murmured to him, “I don’t trust him fully, but I know that he will be able to do things that I can not do…...no matter how much I say that I am going to stop someone, actually hurting someone is not high on my list. Ideally, I will blow up the time machine and leave them in the past. Then I won’t have to actually hurt anyone.”

Phillip nodded at her, “All right Miss. Preston, just be careful.... ok? I have grown to like you the last few weeks. You are one of the best people in the building.” He said softly. 

Lucy gave him a smile and was glad she had put Philip’s name on the list of the people to protect and keep safe to Denise. He was brought into this life by his family just like she had. She could tell he was a good person at his core and he was one of the few that had stood by her and protected her the last few weeks. 

Noah walked over, “I intended to make sure that we both get back here safe and sound, Philip. Make sure you stay safe here. I know that you have a target on your back since you are on our side.”

Philp smiled, “I will always follow you Miss. Preston, I can see that you will make this a great place to be.” He said.

Lucy gave him a quick hug, “Look stay safe, ok. If something happens, let it happen ok? Don’t fight it. I will take care of it when I get back. I have a plan.” She waited for him to reply, when he didn’t she looked him in the eye, “I don’t want you hurt, ok… so promise me.” She whispered.

Philip looked her in the eye closely and after a moment he nodded, “Yes ma’am.” He said softly back, knowing she was telling him something without telling him.

Lucy nodded and took a step back, “Aright, go get Emma. I want to leave in 15 minutes.” 

She watched as Noah and Philip walked out the door and she walked over to pull the clothes she had already took notice of and pulled them out. She quickly dressed into her slip and laced up her corset. She slid her dress over the top, but she could reach the buttons in the back, so she left it open until Noah could close it for her. She walked over to the mother ship and put in a few bags she had prepacked and looked up to see Paul walk in.

“Paul, we are taking a trip… we will need you to bring some weapons with extra ammo.” Lucy said to him.

Paul raised an eyebrow, “Do you anticipate a problem?” He asked stiffly. 

Lcuy nodded, “Yes we are going to take care of the other time team, fully. No more jumps from them and no more problems.” Lucy said with a frown. “I am not a fan of hurting others, but they have been hurting our organization long enough. We need to put a stop to it.”

Paul smiled in a way that made Lucy cringe, “I would love to accompany you.” He said.

Lucy gave a small smile, “I figured you would be the best one to take, here is your outfit. We are going to 1855 - England.” 

Lucy watched him walk over to the bathroom to dress hoping he didn’t notice the change she had made to the belt he was putting on. The she grabbed an outfit for Emma and Noah and walked to the computers to look up a few more things. She turned to see Noah walk in with the bags she had packed earlier. 

“Hold on, let me see that.” She said walking over to him, she pulled the small devise out of the side pocket and slid it into her pocket. “Ok, put it in the mothership under the chairs.” She watched him walk back, “Are you almost ready?” She asked him softly, handing him his clothes.

He shrugged, “I am ready for that happily ever after you promised.” He looked at the black velvet and wool suit. “So, we get to be rich in this time period?”

She smiled, “Rich is always better, will you fix the buttons on my dress?” She asked turning around.

Noah laughed as he closed the buttons up on her back, “Are right, lets get this started.” He said walking away to get dressed.

Lucy looked up as Emma limped into the room, “It’s your lucky day, we are going on a trip.” Lucy said with a smile.

Emma raised an eyebrow at her, “Should I be excited?”

Lucy gave her a look with narrowed eyes, “Well you can get us to where we are going and get us back. OR I can kill you because you are useless to me…...so your choice.” She said.

She watched as Emma clenched her jaw and thought carefully before nodding. Paul and Noah walked out to see the girls staring each other down. Noah walked next to Lucy, “I am sure that you have been told that we are a taking a trip.” He said stiffly. 

Emma looked at him with narrowed eyes, so Noah went on, “Lucy may be too good to shoot you, but rested assured, I have no problem shooting you. However, I don’t have that great of aim, so it might take you a while to expire.”

Emma raised an eyebrow, “I thought you were a doctor who saved lives.” She sneered.

Noah shrugged, “Lives that are worth saving.” He said in a dark voice making both Emma and Paul look at him closely. 

Emma clenched her jaw and gave another nod. Lucy walked over and handed her a plain cotton dress. “Congratulations, you get to be my maid.” Lucy said. 

Lucy almost laughed when Emma clenched her jaw even tighter and her eyes narrowed into slits. “Let me help you since you are still recovering from that hand injury.” Lucy said pushing her over to the bathroom.

The men watched the woman go into the bathroom, and Paul looked at Noah’s outfit and then at his. “Why don’t we look the same?” He asked, noticing he was in older cotton plain clothes. 

Noah looked over at him, “Lucy most likely wanted to make it believable. So, she had the two of us higher ranking and you and Emma are our servants.” Noah saw Paul’s eyes begin to narrow so he went on, “She also probably wanted to make sure that you could get around without people noticing. I will be noticed as a knob, you will be able to get in places that I will not be able to.”

Paul gave a nod pulling out his weapon and making sure it was ready to go. They looked up to see the girls walk out, Lucy fixing her hair carefully and Emma pulling a cap over her head with one hand, the other still in its bandage and cast. 

Lucy took a deep breath and looked over at Noah, “Alright, lets go.” She said.

She watched as Paul climbed in to sit in the extra chair, then Emma and Noah. Lucy looked over at Philp, “Remember what I said ok.” She said softly.

He nodded at her, “Be careful, ok... I do not trust Paul.” He said to her looking back at the mothership.

“I don’t trust Paul or Emma, but I trust Noah. We will watch the them… and we have a plan for them.” She said.

Philip nodded and helped her into the time machine, “Keep everything safe and secure until we get back.” Lucy said as the door slid closed. She took the seat next to Emma and gave her a narrow look, we are going to 2014 first.” She said softly. 

Emma’s eyes narrowed, “You can’t go back to a time you lived princess.” She sneered. 

Lucy raised an eye brow and then slid a chip into the computer that Second Lucy had given her before she had left. “We can with this for one hour, you will have to stay in the time machine with Noah, it will be a very quick stop.” She said. “Plus, I was not asking you, you can do what I say or I will shot you… either way I get something I want and you don’t.” Lucy said buckling in. 

Paul leaned forward, “I thought we were going to England 1855?” He asked with suspension.

Lucy turned to him, “We are, after I make a stop.” She turned to watch Emma closely, “Now sit back, its your first trip and it will make you sick.”

She watched out of the corner of her eye as Paul went to reach for his weapon and she sighed, she was hoping she would be able to wait but it looked like it was not going to happen. She slid her hand into her pocket and pulled out the devise she had grabbed earlier and turned to look at Paul. He noticed and narrowed his eyes pulling the gun out. She hit the button and held it down as she watched Paul start to have a seizure. The gun fell from his hand and Noah picked it up looking at the now unconscious Paul.

Noah looked over to Lucy who gave him a grin, “I had a special belt made for our friend.” She handed him the remote and a pair of cuffs she pulled out from under the chair and motioned for him to hand her the gun. “Put these on him and if you see him waking up, push the button again. Make sure to hold it until after you see him drooling.” She then turned and pointed the gun at Emma, “Now, lets go… we have places to be.”

Emma narrowed her eyes, “You don’t plan on stopping anyone… do you?” She asked starting the time machine up with one hand.

Lucy shrugged, “I plan on stopping a whole bunch of people…. However…... not who they think.” She took the safety off the gun, “Either way I am going to win Emma… so you can live and take me where I want, OR I will kill you now and say that you attacked me, and Paul got in the way. Then I will still be in charge here and you will be dead.” She tilted her head to the side and put her finger on the trigger, “Either way I win and either way I will get what I want eventually. The question is will you be alive at the end of it or dead?”

Emma took a breath, “I have your word that you will let me live AND let me go if I take you where you want?” She asked with narrowed eyes.

Lucy narrowed hers for a moment thinking before she spook, “You have my word, you live and walk away from me… if you take me where I want to go.” She said.

Emma nodded and the then started to talk Lucy through the navigation process since she only had one good hand and within moments they had left 2018 and landed in 2014. 

Lucy turned to see Noah breathing deeply as he held in the vomit, “I don’t like that.” He whispered.

Lucy snorted, “That was a quick and easy ride, try the life boat… plus our next trip in a bit will be worse.” She turned to Emma, “You will stay here with Noah and wait for me. I will be back in less then an hour, here are the coordinates on where we are going next and the time and place. Be ready to go when I get back.” Lucy turned to Noah, “I will be back in less than an hour, don’t trust anything she says and shoot her if you need to.”

Emma turned and looked at her, “I know where we are at, you are trying to save Lorena and Iris …. aren’t you?” She asked.

Lucy nodded, “I told Flynn I would help him… and I will keep my word.” She said softly walking over to the door.

Emma rolled her eyes, “That will change everything … you know, that right?” She asked.

Lucy shrugged, “Then so be it.” She while as she climbed out.

Emma called out to her, “And if it just makes you lose every single thing?” She asked.

Lucy closed her eyes and walked away not answering, her heart breaking.


	9. Saving Flynn

Lucy took a breath and pulled out the phone she had searched for carefully in the weeks leading up to the time jumps into the past. It was a 9-year-old phone with no alterations, one that would have been available the year Flynn’s family had died. She had no clue if a phone from 2018 would work 5 years into the past and she wasn’t taking a chance when it came to this part of this mission.

She looked at the phone number she had researched and written down while going through the files at headquarters. She slowly dialed, waiting for it to ring. She looked up and around…She knew she stood out in her current outfit and didn’t want to be noticed so she walked over and around behind the house. Taking a deep breath as the panic of failure began to creep into her heart. This had to work, she had to give him his family back. She could see the pain in his eyes when he spoke about his daughter and if she could take even a little of that pain away… then she could die happy.

She put her shaking hand up to her forehead as the stress began to mount, the last 3 days were taking their toll … the last 6 weeks had wrung her out, like a paper towel that had been used to much. She knew she was so thin in places, people could see right through her and now she was jumping through time and changing history. Add on her new-found nausea and she was done. 

“Hello.” She heard a voice say through the phone.

She took a breath, “Hello dad.” She said carefully. 

“Who is this?” the voice asked.

Lucy stood a little taller trying to go for authority, “Its Lucy…. Your daughter…. But not in the way that you think.” She said.

“Lucy?” The phone paused, “When did your mother tell you?” he asked softly.

“She hasn’t yet…...not in this time any way… do you remember the project at Mason?” She asked.

“It is not on the books yet……” He said carefully. 

Lucy laughed, “Well in about a year we will be taking trips a little differently. We will be following the time line created by my great grandfather.”

“How do I know that you are telling the truth?” He said.

“Do you know that side project that you are currently doing… the one you haven’t told anyone about... not even the company.” Lucy asked. 

“How did you know?” He asked her sharply.

“I told you I am from the future… keep going on the path you are on with that project…... it works out in the end and you get all of the credit.” Lucy said softly.

“Why are you here?” He asked, “You wouldn’t come here for no reason.”

Lucy nodded, “We did something tonight that causes a ripple effect into the future and it is destroying us….. we are fighting on multiple fronts including the government.” She said. 

“How did the government find out about us?” He asked sharply. 

“An individual asked some questions about some things that raised some flags. There was a kill order on him and his family, and we fuck it up…. Over and over again… He lives and his family dies and he makes it his mission to take Rittenhouse down.” She sighed dramatically, “We have gone back multiple times and no matter what we do, he is our down fall.” She said carefully.

“What is your plan then?” He asked.

Lucy paused for a moment, then said firmly “Leave him alone… leave his family alone. Give him a false story on what he found and let him go.” She paused. “No matter what we have done, he is taking us down, so if we can get him happily off somewhere else… then we are left alone.” She murmured.

“You think that is best?” He asked her. “Hands off seems like we are leaving lose ends.”

“Yes, we… including future you have decided that this is the best course.” Lucy said with authority. “Like I said, we have tried to stop him many many times.in many many different ways…and every time things get messed up…. So, we leave him.” She took a breath, letting her exhaustion seep into her voice. “But coming back to a time we are already in is tricky and I can only be here less then an hour, so you need to call and stop it now…. the family will be dead within the next 30 minutes and you have to stop it.”

“Ok I will call it off.” He said quickly. He paused for a moment then asked her, “How are you in the future?”

Lucy sighed, “We have lost many of our ranks…. Right now, Noah and I are in charge with you.” She looked over to the house she was watching, “I have to go, keep working on that project…ok?” She said, “And call it off now.”

“I will…………. And Lucy, I am so glad we are close in the future…. I have missed watching you grow up.” He said.

Lucy cringed, “It is not easy at first, when I first found out about Rittenhouse, it was a difficult time.” She paused for dramatic effect, “But it got better, and we are working as a family.”

“You mother?” He asked her carefully

Lucy paused and let the pain of the betrayal and loss come up, her voice catching, “She doesn’t make it…. She was killed a few weeks ago.” She whispered. 

“Ohh Lucy I am so sorry.” He said, “I know how close the two of you are.”

Lucy took a breath, “We don’t plan letting the death stick for to long, its one of the reasons I cant stay here long either.”

“You are going to bring her back?” He asked carefully.

Lucy shook her head and took a breath, “No more take away the thing that took her…... then she will no longer be gone……if that makes sense…. Time travel is tricky.” She said slowly. 

“I understand...as much as I can anyway… I will call and take care of the situation…… I will see you soon?” He asked her.

“Soon enough, Let Noah and I come to you… don’t seek us out, it can mess up the time line.” She said.

“So you and Noah…. It worked?” He asked.

“Yes, we do.” She said softly, “I have to go, take care of it right now... ok?” She asked still watching the house across the street. “Bye.”

“Bye.” She heard him say softly as she was hanging up. She waited another 10 minutes until she saw the men walking up to the house silently. She knew she might have to get in between the men and Flynn’s family…. That her father may not or could not believe her and she would have to stop it herself…... She walked over head tall and pulled the gun out of her pocket.

“Williams.” She said softy getting the first man’s attention, she paused as he turned pointing his weapon at her chest. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you…. Do you know who I am?” She asked him carefully.

He narrowed his eyes at her shaking his head, the two other men pausing to see what Williams was going to do.

“Lucy Patterson…... you should be getting a call from my father. We will be leaving this family alone tonight, it is a matter of great importance.” She said firmly.

“Why are you dressed like that?” He asked pointing out her dress.

Lucy rolled her eyes, “Another project Rittenhouse is doing.” She said, “Above your pay grade.” 

Williams tilted his head to the side, “I have been given no ordered other then finishing my mission.” He pointed his weapon at her chest again, “So move or I will shoot you.”

Lucy walked slowly and carefully over to the sliding glass door to stand between Williams and the house, “I don’t think you understand. I am not asking you… I am telling you. Killing this family will cause Rittenhouse more problems than help.” She said being honest. 

“Move…now.” Williams said carefully, weapon still pointed at her.

Lucy slowly lifted her phone up again, “Call the last number on the phone, my father will answer and tell you.”

Williams grinned at her, “I don’t take orders from your father, sweetheart. So, fucking move over or I will kill you too. I have extra bullets.”

Lucy narrowed her eyes, trying to make a decision. She couldn’t think, she couldn’t breathe for a second. Then she knew what she had to do, So she closed her eyes and took a breath, “Fine.” She said walking to the side to let them pass. Once all three walked up to the back door, she pulled the gun up and pointing it at the glass back door, she shot. The banging echo filled the backyard and she was sure, the house. The house alarm went off as the glass shattered and the three men turned to look at her with narrowed eyes.

“What the fuck.” Williams said turning his gun at her, “You fucking little Bitch.” But before he say anything else he went down from a shot in the back.

Lucy looked up to see Flynn standing in the door with his gun raised, he took out the to other shooters before turning to Lucy. His eyes narrowed at her dress and then at the gun in her hand. She shook her head at him, slowly sliding the gun into her pocket and deliberately holding up her hands. She felt the first string of fear from the man she loved. He was pointing his gun at her as she started to slowly back up away from the house. 

He was the man she loved, but her heart broke when she realized that he didn’t know who she was. There was a moment of what she thought was recognition in his eyes and he slightly lowered the gun but then it flashed away to the cold hard look of fear for his family and her heart shattered. “Stop.” Flynn yelled, rising his gun at her again. 

She shook her head at him, eyes wide. She knew he thought she was a threat to his family and he would do everything he could do protect them. She was still backing up slowly when she saw Williams slowly lift his head and point his gun at Flynn carefully.

“NOOOO.” She screamed in fear pulling her gun out to shoot William.

Then two things happed simultaneously, 

Williams fell from the shot Lucy aimed at him….

And Lucy stumbled back as the bullet from Flynn’s gun entered her.

 

-/-/-/--/-//--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Flynn froze mid step as a feeling of unease swept through his body. His breath coming out in a harsh gasp.

“Flynn?” Jiya asked pausing next to him with a frown. “Are you ok?”

Flynn shook his head as head, “I don’t know. I just got this feeling…. Like something is wrong… I don’t know.” He whispered a hand placed on his chest. “My heart is hurting like I am having a heart attack.” He gasped. 

Jiya frowned, “Should I be worried?” She asked looking up to see John pausing to look back at them. She looked back to see Flynn closing his eyes, his face twisted in pain, “Flynn you are worrying me.” She whispered.

Flynn shook his head, “I don’t know Jiya…... I ……” He gasped again as the pain shot through his chest again. 

“Flynn.” Jiya grasped his arms, “Flynn, if something happens to you……... Lucy is gonna kill me.” She whispered trying to look him in the eye. 

Flynn took a deep breath and opened his eyes as the pain started to fade, “I think I am ok.” He whispered, “It is passing, but I can’t help but think that something is happening…. Something I can’t see.” He said finally opening his eyes and look at her with a frown. 

Jiya frowned at him, “Anything specific…are you getting visions like me now?” She said trying to joke.

He laughed at her humor, eyes rolling, “No not yet…. Maybe it was just heart burn.” He said with a grin.

Jiya rolled her eyes, “You are old and fragile.” She said still searching his face.

Flynn took a deep breath, “I am not old, just seasoned.” He rolled his shoulders, “I think I am ok now.” He looked up at John who was looking at them with a frown. “Come on, let’s go... I Just want to get Lucy and go home.” He said starting to walk again.

Jiya frowned, “Are you sure?” She said following him.

Flynn shook his head at her “No… but I am not going to waste anymore time… most of the feeling is gone now… its just a lingering ache.” He said following John into the village. 

Jiya shook her head and looked at him with narrowed eyes, “Fine let’s go talk to his mom and find Lucy… I want to go home, too.”

Flynn nodded at her, “Sure C3po, lets go.” He said with a smile.

It had the effect he wanted when she rolled her eyes and smiled, “Leia.” She mumbled as she walked up and slid her hand into the crook of his elbow. “Leia.” 

_-/-/--/-/-/-/-//-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//-/-

Denise looked over at Wyatt, “You need to go into the building. I have a list of the most important people you need to go after. The rest are all icing on the cake. I was able to get a judge to look through all of the evidence Lucy sent us, and all of their assets are being frozen now. Lucy said that on this list of 32, 21 are in the buildings she gave us.”

Wyatt nodded checking his weapon’s, “The other 11?” He asked her quickly. 

Denise smiled, “Being picked up at work and home. Lucy gave us all of the safe houses and set up explosives at more than half of them, so they cannot be occupied. Lucy set explosives to go off in the main building in 43 minutes.”

Wyatt’s head snapped up, “Jessica?”

Denise frowned, “From my understanding she is downstairs… in the holding cells…... Lucy said that the explosives are to stop the exit routes out of the building… there were multiple. However, Conner was able to find all the exists through the system Lucy and Noah got us into. We have people blocking all of them just in case, but all the explosives should be far from the cells…. she should be fine Wyatt, Lucy made sure.” She said.

Wyatt nodded at her, trusting Lucy to keep Jessica safe. “Ok we go in after the explosives are set off. Give me the photos of the 21 in the building, I will have my men look at them before we go in, we won’t go off of names, only photos.” He said carefully.

Denise nodded, “There are about 100 in the building, some are high value targets…those 21. Then we have medium value targets… I will go through and check as we arrest…. Some are low level, that we will be taking in…. and Lucy gave us a list to help clear if we can.”

Rufus raised an eyebrow at them, “Clear?” He asked.

Denise shook her head, “Lucy said the ones on this list are ones that were brought in because of family and they do not want to be there either. I figured we will hold them while we do some more digging and until Lucy can get back and can help us figure out who is who and what we will be charging them with.”

Rufus shook his head and wiped a hand over his face, “Can’t we just assume that they are all bad and arrest them…I mean this is Rittenhouse…just being there makes them bad in my book.” He said with a frown.

Conner looked up from his computer, “If that is your argument then Lucy is bad too… she has been in there for 6 weeks. … Making decisions, being the bloody boss.” He shrugged, “I say that we have trusted Lucy this far, if she says that some people need help… then I believe her.” He looked back down and kept working not looking up to see Rufus nodding in agreement.

“Ok, I agree with your point.” Rufus said, “Ok he is arresting everyone.” He said point to Wyatt who shrugged, “We will keep compiling evidence to use against the ones being arrested and we will watch for the life boat to come home.” Rufus sadi pointing between Conner and himself. Then he pointed to Denise, “Where will you be?”

Denise grinned, “I am taking the biggest arrest, the family who was trying to back Emma and take over... the evidence against them will put them away for the next several life times.” She picked up the files, “Lucy said they are the ones that tried to kill her this week. The ones that poisoned her…. So, I can’t wait to get my hands on them.”

Conner’s head snapped up, “Is the baby ok?” He asked with a frown.

Wyatt’s head snapped over to Conner, “What baby?” He asked putting his weapon down.

Denise rolled her eyes, “Seriously, what do you not understand about a secret?” She said looking at Conner and then to Rufus. Rufus put his hands up in a wasn’t me motion.

Wyatt looked back and forth from Rufus to Conner to Denise, “What baby?” 

Denise sighed, “A bunch of gossiping old Bettys…… Lucy said that Noah checked her and the baby after the scare… they both seem to be ok… but they will get a full evaluation when they get back.” 

Wyatt narrowed his eyes, “Baby?” He closed his eyes, “Who’s baby?”

Rufus snorted, “Really, I haven’t been here, and I know who’s baby it is.” He muttered under is breath. 

Wyatt took a deep breath, “Well I shouldn’t be surprised… one night is all it took Flynn.” He said rolling his eyes. 

Conner snorted, “Super sperm, from the super spy.” He murmured still looking at his computer.

Rufus’s face blenched in disgust, “Can we not talk about Flynn’s sperm?”

Conner snorted again, “Wyatt has super soldier sperm… I think Rufus is just upset because he doesn’t have super nerd sperm.” He said still typing away at the computer.’

Denise actually snorted and then coughed to cover it up and Rufus narrowed he eyes at Conner.

“No, I just know how to wrap it up…... its called a condom. Both Flynn and Wyatt should have known that.” He said crossing his arms, “Cover your stump before you hump…... if you can't shield your rocket, leave it in your pocket……. Don't be a fool cover your tool.” He said. 

The entire room paused to look at Rufus in surprise, who shrugged, “Don't be silly, protect your Willie…” Conner and Denise snorted. “…. Wrap it in foil, before you check her oil.” He said with a grin.

The entire room burst into laughter, the stress and worry melting away for just a moment. Rufus grinned, “Now let’s go and get Lucy back, arrest of Rittenhouse and then Jiya and I can have some alone time wrapping my willy and getting silly.”

Wyatt rolled his eyes, still laughing, “I agree, lets get this finished.” He said picking up his weapons and walking to the door. Denise followed him fighting a smile, “That’s why I like women, don’t have to worry about wrapping willies.” Wyatt stopped, and she walked into him as Conner roared with laughter. 

“We are getting entirely too close in this bunker, we need to finish this so we can all have our own space again.” Wyatt said shaking his head with a grin.

Rufus looked over them, “Hay now, I just got back…. I missed you guys.”

Conner looked up, “You were dead, how did you miss us?” He asked.

Rufus shrugged, “Well I assumed that I missed you guys.” He said grinning.

Denise rolled her eyes and pushed Wyatt to the door, “Hurry up, explosives go off in t-minus 31 minutes.” She turned to look at Rufus and Conner as they got in the elevator, “Keep us updated on any new information.” 

“Sir, yes sir.” Conner called out, then he turned to Rufus with a grin, “If anyone in her relationship had a Willie, it would be her……. and balls to match.” 

Rufus snorted as Denice called out, “I heard that.” Making Rufus look up in fear.


	10. England

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a bit, I was struggling with how to write this chapter. Next chapter Flynn sees Lucy again!! Finally!!

Lucy gasped as the pain tore through her, she couldn’t catch her breath as the tears rolled down her face in a burning path. Her arm that was holding the gun lost all feeling and fell slowly to her side. She had stumbled back as the bullet pierced her shoulder, and closed her eyes tight trying to push the fire in her shoulder away. 

She panted over and over trying to get will the pain away, trying to be able to feel anything past the pain. The pain was worse than when she had been stabbed…... a million times worse. She was going to ask Flynn and Wyatt how they could joke about being shot after this. There was no way a joke was coming out of her.

A scream…… tears………… falling into a dark hole to sleep until the pain was gone.

Yes.

A joke, never.

It felt like a lifetime to her but was only a few seconds when she was finally able to open her eyes back up to look at Flynn. Lucy watched as Flynn looked over at her then down at the man that she had shot. When he looked back up at her, she saw the recognition of what she had done for him, in his eyes. 

“Who are you?” Flynn whispered at her, gun still pointed at her chest, but now he was slowly taking steps towards her. Lucy’s eyes popped open as she watched him come closer to her. She shook her head at him slowly backing away, biting her lip to the point it was bleeding. To stop herself from screaming, to stop herself from calling out to him, to stop herself from answering him. 

“Who are you?” He asked again, looking at her closely with narrowed eyes. She took the gun with her good hand and slid it into her pocket, then clenched her shoulder as she kept taking steps back, slowly. One back for every step he took forward. She knew that he was either going to let her go or kill her, but she would never hurt him. 

She knew she was safe from him when she saw the flicker in his eyes. He deliberately lowered his gun as he kept walking towards her as if drawn, like a bug to light. “Who are you… I know you.” He whispered to her softly, his eyes searching her face.

Lucy refused to speak though, she already knew that she wasn’t supposed to engage with him. T nears were streaming down her face, blood trickling down her arm and lip…. but she kept backing away. 

“Stop…………...who are you?” He demanded, “I know you.”

She closed her eyes, breath shaking…... head still shaking at him. She opened her eyes and he must have seen the look in her eyes. “Don’t.” He said eyes narrowed. “Don’t.” 

She gave him one last look before turning and running. “Stop.” He screamed after her, but he paused when he heard a soft “Daddy.” Behind him. 

She looked back to see him pause and then turned back the house, Flynn had stopped and looked back and forth between Lucy and his daughter before he turned back and pulled his daughter into his arms, “Its ok baby…. We will be fine. Everything is going to be fine. I told you I would always protect you.” He whispered down to her while looking over at Lucy, she gave him a small nod then turned and ran. 

She ran as fast as she could as the pain radiated from her arm. She was gasping when she saw the lifeboat waiting for her. She paused under the door, breathless as the pain swelled over her, again and again. “Help.” She called out cautiously. 

She kept taking deep breaths, willing the pain away, “Noah.” She called out. “Open the door, please.” She said leaning against the lifeboat. 

She watched as the door slowly slid open and Noah looked down at her with concern, “Lucy?” He asked. She looked up at him with a smile that looked more like a grimace. “Well mission accomplished, but we need to go…... Before I am followed.” She said.

“Lucy, what the fuck happened? Have you been shot?” He asked reaching his hand out to help pull her up with her good arm.

She gave a humorless laugh, “Well, I have been stabbed before, and I was poisoned last week. So, I thought hay, let’s get shot today…. seemed like a good ideal at the time.” She said grunting in pain as she stepped in to see Emma looking at her carefully from the driver’s seat.

“How does it feel to get a bullet, princess? I say one more and you and I can be even.” Emma said holding up her hand and waving the cast break Lucy had cause when she shot her in the hand six weeks ago. 

Lucy rolled her eyes as she sat in her seat and took a breath, “We are not even close…. I still owe you a few shots. So, I would shut it and start the next trip before I decide to make us even.” She said trying to buckle her seat belt one handed. 

Noah rolled his eyes, reaching over to inspect her shoulder. “Let me see.” He murmured pulling the fabric away from the gun shot, “Sorry.” He whispered when she hissed. She closed her eyes as he probed the wound, he pulled her closer to him to look at the exit wound. He nodded and pushed her back into the seat. “Let me help you with your seat belt. When we get to the next stop I am checking your shoulder better, but it looks like a through and through.” He reached over and handed her the buzzer for the stun gun. “Here take this and give me the gun.”

Lucy reached into her pocket and pulled out the gun and handed it to him. “Here make sure you shot to kill. I am ready to go home, and I am over being shot and I am over being stabbed and I am over being poisoned and I am over being away from my family. If anything, else gets in my way I will destroy it.” But her closed eyes and sigh took away from the harshness of her words.

“I will get you home, I promise.” He said buckling her in carefully. 

He turned to Emma who rolled her eyes at them, “I told the princess, she lets me walk and I will get her where she wants to be…. I may be a lot of things, but I keep my word…. So, I hope that you guys keep yours.” She said turning to start the machine up.

He nodded at her, “Let’s go to England then. Sooner, we get there, the sooner we get back.” He said buckling in. 

Emma reached over and hit Lucy carefully, “Wake up Princess, I need a little help here…I only have one hand.”

Lucy snorted and sat up, “We can make it none.” She mumbled with a sigh, “Besides I only have one arm, so this is going to be a lot more work.” She reached up with her good arm and started pushing buttons, “I am ready to go to bed. Maybe get a pain pill or two.”

Emma snorted, “I would kill for a pain pill.” She said working with Lucy to start the machine, “Did you know that I wasn’t allowed to have any the last 6 weeks?”

Lucy rolled her eyes, “Hay, I wasn’t in charge of your meds or incarceration… so the question is who else did you piss off?” She said clenching her jaw as the pain from moving made her eyes water. 

Emma grinned at her, “Pick a person, I guess.” She said, “Alright…… off we go.” She said as she pushed the navigation and the machine disappeared. 

A few moments later the machine stopped turning and Noah gasped, “God you were not joking…. So much worse this time.” He said closing his eyes gasping, trying to push down the vomit. “I am never going to get use to this.”

Emma snorted, “This was a cake walk.”

Lucy was clenching her teeth at the pain of the jump, after a few deep breaths she looked over to Noah. “For once we will agree, the life boat is so much worse. This was not too bad at all.” She said. She closed her eyes again, leaning back in the chair, “God that hurt.”

Noah looked over at her, “One more jump and then we are done. We got this.” He said standing up to help her unbuckle. She nodded at him, “Come on, I will help you down.”

Lucy shook her head, “Emma first, then our friend there… we need to clear the time machine. Then I will get out.” She said taking a deep breath. 

Noah looked over at Paul, “There is no way I can get him out of here.” He snorted, “I don’t think a crane could get him out of here. He is 250 pounds of dead weight.”

Lucy took a breath, “Fine then we will leave him here for now. We will cuff him up. But he will have to get out later.” She said with a nod.

Noah nodded back at her, “Cuffs?” 

“Under the chair in the bag.” She said. She watched as Noah pulled the bag out and gave her a look and she gave him a grin. 

“Nice Luce…… real nice.” He said pulling out some cuffs, she coughed and winced at the pain radiating from her shoulder. 

Noah looked over at her carefully, “When we get out I want to look better at that, ok?”

Lucy nodded looking over at Emma who was looking at her with narrowed eyes. “Go ahead and get out.” She said trying to unbuckle with one arm. “We will be quick here.” She looked over at Noah, “Your family is in the village close to here… we need to check in on them and make sure they are ok.” 

Noah nodded at her, “Quick stop…. I would love to still exist in the future.” Cuffing Paul’s hands behind him then put a second pair of cuffs attaching him to the chair. Then for good measure he bucked Paul back into the seat.

Lucy chuckled, “I agree, I am kind of starting to like you… would be a shame to lose you now.” She said sitting forward in her chair. 

Emma stood up and walked over to the door to climb out. Lucy nodded at Noah, “Help her out. I will be out in a second.” She said giving him a look. 

Noah nodded slowly at her, then looked to Emma, “Let me go out first and I will help you out.” He said.

Emma rolled her eyes but didn’t say anything, knowing she wasn’t not going to be able to hop out without pain from her cast on her foot. “Fine, but I know something else is going on.”

Noah grinned, “Lucy is running this show, I am just following the directions.” He said hopping out then turning to reach up to help Emma. 

Lucy waited until both Noah and Emma were out before reaching into the bag and pulling out the explosives. She carefully placed the 6 explosive packs she had created under the seats, under the steering panel and inside the electronics panel. She kept the last one for the lip by the door. Knowing if all else failed, the mother ship would not be able to take off with no door. She made sure they were all hidden from site. She pushed the main button to the remote and slid it into her pocket. She took a breath knowing that she was now playing with a fine line of being left behind in the past. She slowly went over to the door and looked down to see Noah and Emma waiting for her.

She gave a small nod to Noah who gave her a nod back. He held up his hands for her to jump down. Lucy slowly sat down in the doorway and swung her legs over. She took a breath and closed her eyes, knowing the pain from the jump was going to shoot through her shoulder. But she paused when Noah called out to her.

“Wait.” Noah yelled, he walked under the door. “Slide down into my arms, it will hurt less.” He said looking at her carefully. 

Lucy nodded and looked down at him, the pain and fear clouding her eyes. Her head was starting to spin, and she knew that she had to hurry before she ran out of time. She threw him the two other bags she had pulled out from under the seats. He caught them and set them to the side before reaching up to help her down.

“Slowly.” He said moving his hands in come here motions. “Ok.” She said softly, closing her eyes. She pushed off gently with her feet, clenching her shoulder with her good hand. 

She gasped in pain and swayed as she hit him in the fall. He clenched her to his chest as he felt her start to slide to the ground, “Lucy, I need you to stand for a moment and breathe.” He whispered. 

She nodded, pushing her face into his chest, “It hurts.” She whispered. “So badly.” She took a breath and tried to stand on her own but instead slowly slid down as her legs gave out. He helped her sit carefully. 

“Let me see it better now.” He whispered pulling the fabric away from the bullet hole, ripping the dress. “Lucy.” He whispered when he saw the wound still bleeding. “Has it been bleeding this entire time?”

She gave a humorless laugh, “I mean sure…maybe?” She whispered closing her eyes tight, the pain starting to make her fade away. “Noah, if I can’t finish…………. You have too.” She said softly. 

“Stop it.” He said softly looking at the bleeding, trying to stop it with his jacket he had pulled off. “This is your plan, not mine.” He said. 

She opened her eyes and looked at him, “Promise me.” She said, “I need you to promise me this is not all in vain.” She begged him.

He nodded down at her, still pushing against the wound, “Fine, then let’s do it now. We will walk away and get rid of it now.” He said.

She shook her head, “Paul is still in there.” She whispered.

Noah shook his head, “I don’t relish killing anyone, but if anyone is worth letting go… he is it.” He whispered down at her, “He has killed enough to deserve it……. But Lucy, it would be better to take you back. I can’t treat you here and you said our ride was months away.” 

Lucy shook her head, “In case any part of Rittenhouse makes it, I will not give them the time machine.” She said, eyes still closed. 

Noah sighed, “Why are you so stubborn?” He said looking at the wound that was still bleeding, “Lucy please.” He said, “You need help.”

Lucy shook her head, “No… I brought some first aid stuff in the bag.” She said.

Emma who had been listening carefully finally spoke up, “What is your plan princess, because it sounds like you plan on staying here a while…. That was not our agreement.” She said with a growl. 

Noah looked up at her with a frown, “Our agreement was that you would walk away from us and we would let you.” He said, “Now you can walk away if you want... or you can shut up and wait for our ride to get here.” He turned back Lucy who was looking at Emma with narrowed eyes, “Lucy, you are turning white…... you will be going into shock soon.”

Emma narrowed her eyes, “You are planning on blowing the time machine, aren’t you?” She asked looking at Lucy, “Did you plan on taking me back with you or leaving me here.” She said looking around the field they had landed in.

Lucy coughed and closed her eyes, “I was still thinking about it.” She lied carefully.

“Bullshit, you were going to leave me here.” Emma said looking down at her.

Lucy opened her eyes to look at her carefully, “Honestly you should be grateful that I am leaving you alive.” She watched as Emma looked down at her, “Noah, I think Emma needs to walk away, you should help her.” She said watching Emma’s eyes shift back and forth.

Noah shook his head at her, but she pushed his hands, “Noah.”

Noah sighed and stood up, pulling the gun from his pocket, “Emma walk away now.” He said pointing the gun at her. She looked at him with narrowed eyes, “Emma don’t tempt me. I have hated you from the moment I met you. Lucy is the one that said she was going to let you live.” He pointed the gun over to the tree line, “Move…... now.” 

Emma clenched her teeth, “You are no better then I am …... you have fought and killed for Rittenhouse.” She snarled.

Noah shook his head at her, “I have never killed anyone, and I have fought to keep Rittenhouse from doing more damage.” He said with narrowed eyes, “NOW, move.” He said.

Emma pointed at Lucy who was holding onto her shoulder as she began to shake. “Your prefect little Lucy has killed before, how is she any better than I am.” She said.

Noah looked down and Lucy and then back at Emma, “You call her a princess as a joke, as an insulted… but the truth is …. she is a true princess. Not just in the sense that she is the last true member of Rittenhouse, but because she is always fighting for others, fighting to stop you, helping everyone… she is not perfect, but pretty stinking close….” He paused and looked at Emma with a nasty smirk, “You are her exact opposite, evil at your core. Out only for yourself, fighting only for yourself…... hurting others just because you can.”

Emma narrowed her eyes, “I only had myself... no one else fighting for me.” She sneered.

Noah shook his head, “That is only an excuse…... the last few years she has been alone, been fighting ………. after losing time after time… but she kept fighting, kept working…. You are weak Emma, taking the easy road. Taking the way best for you, even if it hurt others…. Where she took the hard way that was always best for everyone else…... don’t compare yourself to her. Its like comparing a snake to an angel.”

Lucy chuckled and stood up slowly and carefully, “While I agree that she is a snake… I am no angel…” She looked like she was going to pass out, “Walk away Emma, right now.” She said leaning on Noah.

Emma clenched her jaw and looked back and forth from Emma to Noah, before turning and limping away towards the tree line. 

Noah turned to Lucy and gasped, “Lucy, I think we should go back.” He said carefully. “You need to go to the hospital, you need help.”

“No, Noah. I have worked too hard, WE have worked too hard. I will not let them have the mothership back.” She whispered, “Grab the bags.” She pointed down as she tried to stand on her own. “We will go to town make sure we are in the right place and then come back, get Paul out and blow it.” 

Noah nodded and pulled the bags up into his arms, “Come on.” He said sliding his arm around her. “Can you walk to the village?” He said searching her face.

She shook her head at him, “I am going to try.” She said taking one step at a time. 

Noah held her up as they made their way to the tree line, Lucy moving slowly but determinedly. It was a chance that she looked up to see Emma trying to sneak back to the Mothership.

“Noah.” She gasped, “Stop her, now.”

Noah turned and fired the gun at her but missed as she moved closer to mother ship. 

“Noah.” Lucy said desperately, “She can’t take it.” She pulled out the trigger to the explosives. She felt a burst of energy as she ran towards the mothership, Noah dropped the bags and followed after her.

“Lucy stop.” He called chasing her. “Lucy.”

“Noah, shoot her.” Lucy yelled as she watched Emma pull herself up into the mothership, “Noah…Please.” She said almost to the mother ship. 

Noah pointed the gun and shot off three more rounds, but the door slid closed with Emma inside. 

Lucy ran up to the mothership but could not get the door open. She closed her eyes and turned to see Noah following her. “Stop.” She yelled.

He froze and watched her turn to the mother ship and then to look at him, “I don’t want to do this.” She said holding up the trigger. “I can’t let her leave……. I can’t chance it.” She said desperately.

Noah’s eyes rounded as he saw her intent, “NO, you are to close.” He yelled.

She looked back and forth and then took off towards Noah but pushed the button when she was only a few steps away. Noah watched with wide eyes as the sky lit behind her, throwing her into the air. “Lucy.” He gasped running towards her, “Lucy, please…” But the next instant he was flying back, farther away from her. His last thoughts were of Lucy as his world went black.

-/-/-/-/--/-/-//--/-//-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Flynn and Jiya followed John into the village and down the path to his house. Flynn was still absently rubbing his chest where the ache was a consent dull reminder that something was wrong. He looked up when John called out.

“I live right over here… My mama should be home, but Pa will still be at the Manor.” He said walking up to the door. “Pa works with the Lord during the day.”

Flynn looked around the house and realized that they were in house, large enough and nice enough, that John’s father was most likely not a servant. However, a promise is a promise and he reached into his pocket and pulled out a few of the smaller coins and threw them at John.

John grinned at Flynn and slid the coins in his pocket. “Mama, I have some people from Spain who want to talk to you.” John yelled, walking over and grabbing an apple off the table in the corner. 

Flynn raised an eyebrow at John when he jumped up to sit on the table, and burst into laughter when he heard, “Ooooh boy…. Get your arse down… before I skin you alive.”

He turned to see a middle-aged woman in a dress that was pressed and cleaned but the fabric was not quiet as nice as what Jiya was wearing.

“Hello, ma’am.” Flynn said pulling his hat off, “Your wonderful son said that you might be able to help us.”

The woman looked at him carefully, “You talk funny.” She said looking at him with narrowed eye and arms crossed. 

Jiya laughed, drawing the woman’s attention. “I am so sorry, I am only laughing because your son said the same thing to us……. exactly the same thing.” Jiya said looking at John with a smile.

The woman turned to the John, “Were you insolent to adults, mister.” She said with pointed eyes and a waving finger.

Johns eyes went wide when he looked at his mother, “Ma... you said the same thing.” He said frowning. 

His mother narrowed her eyes at him, “Yes but I am adult…... you, young man is not. I will beat the skin off you.” She said with a frown. 

“Maaaa, they do talk funny…. you said it to,” John said crossing his arms. 

Flynn smiled when he saw the smile ghost across his mother’s face, “Excuse me, ma’am. My name is Flynn, and this is my sister Jiya. My wife was to arrive here three days ago, your strapping, polite young man there said that you may be able to help us find her.” He said with a soft smile pointing to John.

The woman smiled back at him, “First Sir, you a liar because I know that my son is not polite.” She said laughing. “Second my name is Rebecca.” Then she frowned, “I do not know about a young woman who traveled to the village alone.”

Jiya looked over at Flynn, “Her message said she would be here three days ago.” She said softly with a frown. “We have no way to get information from her unless we go all the way back.” 

Flynn shook his head, “No, I wont risk it. We have to look here and wait.” He said, “I am not going anywhere without Lucy.” He whispered back.

Jiya shook her head at him, “Well we could have read the message wrong and we could be early.” She said biting her lip.

Flynn shook his head, “No……..., “He paused and took a deep breath, “I know Lucy………... She was coming here three days ago.” He said, running his hand through his hair with a sigh.

Rebecca shook her head at them, “Normally I would say that I would be able to help you better then my husband, but he has been very secretive the last few days. He said the Lord needed him for help with extra jobs from new visitors.” She turned to John, “Run and get your father for lunch early.”

She motioned to Flynn and Jiya, “Sit, sit… we will help you get some answers but while we wait, how about some lunch, sir.”

Flynn frowned at Jiya and was going to shake his head when Jiya cut him off, “Thank you so much Rebecca.” She pushed Flynn over to the table. “Sorry, he is just very worried about his wife.”

Rebecca nodded at them, “I understand, I am sure that we will be able to help you. Where was your wife? If you don’t mind me asking.” She asked, making tea.

Flynn clenched his jaw and looked away. So Jiya patted his hand softly before turning to Rebecca, “Flynn had to work on a new project for Spain” Jiya thought up quickly, “and Lucy wanted to come here for a trip with her family. So, Flynn let her go for a month. But during the traveling he lost touch with Lucy. Now Flynn is worrying until he sees her with his own eyes.” She watched as Rebecca placed a hand over her heart and frowned, “She means everything to him, and he didn’t really want her to go on a trip without him. But she begged and begged, and he thought she would be safe with family.”

“Oh, bless your heart.” Rebecca said, filling up a plate of cheeses and breads to bring to the table. “Love will make you feel lost when you can’t hold onto it. I am sure your wife is fine and just as worried about you.”

Jiya smiled, “According to the last letter we got she was supposed to enjoy the sites and weather here…. Three days ago.” She said.

Rebecca laughed, “The weather here?” She said.

Jiya smiled, “Compared to Spain, it is wonderful here. Spain is very hot and dry. For us it is a nice feeling, the cold wind and breeze and the mist in the air.”

Rebecca nodded, “Yes, I am not sure I would be able to live in the heat for long. However, I would pass on the bitter cold winters here.” She said with a smile. She turned and looked as the door slammed open and John came running in.

“JOHN.” She yelled, “One day, I am going to beat you… I mean it! Now close that door and sit nicely at the table for lunch.”

John rolled his eyes at her, “Buttttt Maaaaaa, Pa is coming right now.” He said sitting at the table and crossing his arms.

Rebeca narrowed her eyes at him, “Johnathan… Lord help me…... I will tell your father if you sass me again.” She said hands on her hips.

The room turned to the door when they heard a deep voice call out, “Tell me what Becca?”

A tall thin man, in a pair of tan pants tucked into tall boots, wearing a jacket stood in the door. He pulled the hat off his head and walked over to Rebecca. “Is YOUR son causing you troubles again, wife?” He asked with a grin, kissing her temple.

Rebecca pushed him away, “YOUR son, Richard, is acting like a heathen again.” She said trying to hide a smile.

Richard smiled and turned to see Flynn and Jiya standing up at the table, “Well Good day. My son said that you might need my help in finding something?” He said walking over to the table to sit down.

Flynn nodded at him, “Yes Sir, my wife was set to arrive here three days ago with family. However, she was not at the meeting point we set up and I find myself very worried.” He said, eyes searching Richard’s face.

Richard eyes narrowed, “Your wife, sir? And who is this?” He asked pointing at Jiya.

Flynn looked over at Jiya who smiled, “I am his sister, I am afraid. Unfortunately for me, I am yet to be married. So, when he says we are going on a trip, I have to follow.” She said grinning at Flynn. 

John leaned over to his father, “See I told you they talked funny AND she hit him PA!!! On the arm… MORE then once!” He said in a loud whispered voice.

Flynn smiled at John, “Young man, if you are ever blessed with a sister, you will find that she will yell at you, hit you and worse, talk over you…see sisters are their own special trouble….” He looked over at Jiya who rolled her eyes, “But your sister will always be there for you. And help you when you are worried and upset.” He said patting her hand. “Plus, they are good to blame when you are about to get in trouble with your parents.”

Jiya laughed at him, “But you and I both know, that mother knows it is you causing the trouble.” She said rolling her eyes and flicking the imaginary lint off of her arm.

Flynn gave a sharp laugh, knowing she was talking about Denise, “Yes but mom always blames me for everything…. Even the stuff you did.” He said.

Jiya smiled and raised an eyebrow, “I can’t help it, if mom loves me more.” She said with a shrug.

Richard gave a bark of laughter, “They are not wrong son, your Aunt Catherin is a thorn in my side, but I love that old girl. She was always getting me in trouble… but she is the one who convinced your mom that she should marry me. So, I owe her everything.” He said looking at Rebecca with a smile. He turned back to Flynn, “Well now, I know of no young woman traveling without a husband, only one couple came through here three days ago.”

Flynn raised an eyebrow, “Couple?” He asked frozen. 

Richard nodded, “However they were injured most unexpectedly. The wife was shot, and they were both thrown from some kind of explosion.” He watched Flynn’s face, “They both had burns and injury’s from being hit with a blast.”

Flynn sucked in a breath as his hand clenched at Jiya’s, “The woman, have you seen her?” He asked.

Richard narrowed his eyes at them and nodded, “I helped bring them up to the Manor. We knew she was a lady from her dress and he offered money to get help.”

Flynn clenched his teeth and closed his eyes, “Was she slender……. Beautiful……... dark hair, almost black, to the middle of her back……... Golden brown eyes, almost the color of honey?” Flynn begged standing up and rubbing his chest again as the ache came back.

Richard narrowed his eyes at him, “Yes that sounds like her. However, her husband is already with her. Taking care of her up at the Lords Manor.”

Jiya pulled Flynn back when he went to walk to the door, “Her husband? Lucy said it was her husband?” She asked carefully.

Richard shook his head at them, “Well no, she hasn’t woken up and we assumed since the man was with her and was taking care of her, that was her husband.” Richard stood up also, “He said he was a Doctor and he told us their names, Lucy and Noah.”

Jiya looked over at Flynn, “Noah is her brother, and he is a doctor. That is why he is taking care of her.” She pulled Flynn over to the door.

Richard nodded, “Yes, that is what he said. He would not even let the Lord call for a surgeon to look at her. Said only he would take care of her until their family came to collect them.”

Flynn nodded but turned to Richard, “You said she had been shot? And hurt?” Flynn took a breath and whispered, “But she is alive” He asked. 

Richard nodded, “She was when I brought Noah supplies this morning. Noah said that he was hoping family came soon though, something about infection and better medical aid.” He looked closely at them, “You are who they are waiting for… you really are her husband?”

Flynn nodded and turned to walkout the door but realized he didn’t know to go left or right. He clenched his jaw turning to go back and demand Richard take him to Lucy. 

Jiya looked over at Rebecca and John, “It was so nice to meet you, thank you for your help.” She said in a rush, walking to Flynn, “Please Richard can you take us to them right away.”

Richard nodded and lead them down a path, “Yes, she is pretty badly injured. She has not woken up once in the last three days. We found Noah trying to carry her into the village. Said there had been an accident and they needed help.” He said trying to keep up with Flynn.

Flynn was almost running now, his eyes and thoughts only on one thing. Get to Lucy, see if she was ok and get her home to get better help then she would be able to get here. 

He cursed himself for waiting even three days to come. He should have come immediately. Once she was better, he was going to beat her. His thoughts were rising as he saw the massive house on the hill and he took off in a sprint leaving Jiya and Richard behind.

His only thought was to get to her.

To get to his Lucy.

Before it was too late.


	11. Going Home

Flynn realized as soon as he hit the door that he didn’t know where he was going. He turned to see Richard and Jiya running to catch up with him. He clenched his jaw, wanting to yell out at them to hurry. 

When they finally made it to the door he nodded at Richard who was a trying to catch his breath, “This way.” Richard said walking through a side door and turning left. “They put them in the south side of the house.”

Flynn followed Richard up the stairs and down the corridor, taking notice of finer carpets and drapery as they went down the hall. He turned to Jiya who gave him a slight nod, they obviously believed that Lucy and Noah were upper class. 

“Has Lucy been unconscious all three days? Since the moment you brought her into the house?” Flynn asked looking at Richard.

Richard nodded turning to the right to go down the hall, “She was brought in by Noah, she was bleeding from her shoulder and she had a pretty nasty cut on the back of her head. Noah said that she had been shot by someone who had been attacking them on the road. Then they had something blasted at them. We tried to get him to tell us what it was, but he seemed just as confused as we were. I just know that they both had burns and pretty bad cuts.” He led them down the hall passing a maid who gave a them a small nod. “Noah has been watching over her for the last 3 days, I know that he has been getting more worried with each day that passes. He kept talking about you guys coming.”

Jiya looked at Richard, “He said that we were coming…. By name?” She asked him quickly.

Richard shook his head, “I don’t think I ever heard him say your name, it was always family is coming and they need to hurry. He talks as funny as the two of you. He doesn’t always speak English though. Sometimes I hear him talking to Lucy and its in another language I have never heard of.” 

Richard finally stopped in front of a door at the end of the hall and gave a quick knock.

Flynn’s heart stopped as he heard a male call out, “Come in.” He quickly pushed past Richard opening the door and felt his heart stop when he saw Noah sitting hunched over next to a massive bed.

“Richard?” Noah called out turning to look at the door. Jiya gasped when she saw his face, it was covered in bruises and cut, one eye swollen shut. 

“Jiya?” Noah said standing up slowly.

Jiya nodded, “Noah? Oh my god.” She tried to look past him to the bed, but there was a canopy in the way. She looked to Flynn who had froze at the door. “Flynn?” She said softly, she cringed when she saw him flinch and look at her with large terrified eyes. “Flynn?” 

He gave a slow nod, it had been over six weeks since he last saw Lucy and now he was terrified that she was not ok. He clenched his jaw and started slowly walking towards the bed, when her face came into his view he gasped in horror. She was still and ghostly pale against the dark sheets on the bed. He could see her arms laid out on top of the sheets covered in bruises and cuts. 

He walked over until he was standing over her, his breath coming out in small puffs. It was like he was frozen, afraid to touch her. Afraid that she would disappear, afraid she would wouldn’t be real. 

“Flynn.... Garcia?” Jiya said behind him, walking up to him carefully. She looked down at Lucy and covered her mouth, tears sliding down her face. She turned to look at Flynn who was still frozen, watching Lucy breath, “She is alive…. She is going to be ok…. We are going to take her home.” She said gently. “Flynn its ok…she is really here.”

Flynn looked over at Jiya and gave a slow nod, then slowly sat on the bed next to Lucy, “You are in so much trouble.” He whispered to her, his hand shaking as he carefully pushed a strand of hair back away from her cheek. “When we get home, I am never letting you leave my site again. I am going to beat you.” His hand cupped her cheek carefully before he slid his forehead to rest gently on top of hers, his breath catching as he the sob he was trying to hold back escaped. “Lucy…….. Draga.” He said, his tears slipping on to her cheek. “I love you… I have missed you.” He took a moment to just feel her breath against brush against his face. Then he sat up slowly and looked to Noah who had sat back in the chair next to the bed.

“Thank god you are here.” Noah said to him looking like he was exhausted and finished. His face was covered in cuts and bruises. “She needs more medical attention then I can get her here.”

Flynn looked at him carefully, “What happened?” 

Noah covered his face with his hands and rested his elbows on his knees, “Emma…. Fucking Emma.”

Flynn looked back at Lucy, slowly sliding his hand into hers, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles, “Where is she?”

Noah snorted and looked up, “Dead…. Lucy.” he said nodding towards Lucy.

Flynn nodded back, “Good…. Your machine?”

Noah shook his head, “Lucy set it to be unusable…... we were going to wait until we were a bit farther away from it… but Emma tried to get back in and take it. So Lcuy blew it……” He paused and sighed. “She was only a few feet away from it…… she needs x-rays and scans. I tried to fix all of the external damage that I could… but anything internal…. We need to get her to a hospital.” He said.

Flynn’s eyes flared, “She planed on staying here for months alone.” He closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. “She was shot …. Was that Emma too?”

Noah shook his head, “We made another stop before we came here, she was shot while she was out of the machine there.” He said.

Flynn narrowed his eyes, “Where did you stop?” he asked. “Who shot her?”

Noah shrugged, “I stayed in the machine with Emma, Lucy said she had to fix something in the past. That only she could get out. We were there less then an hour. She didn’t tell me who shot her.” He stood up and walked over to feel her head, “She is not running a fever any more. How far is your machine? The sooner we go the better. In the real world I would never move her right now……. But she needs help.” He paused and looked back at Richard who was still at the door, “Help from OUR country.” He said looking over at Jiya who gave a quick nod understating what he wasn’t saying. 

Flynn nodded, “We are not done talking about this, but right now…. We need to get her help. So, we need to move….” He turned to Jiya who nodded in agreement. “We are not too far, in the clearing past the village. We walked to the village within about 10 minutes. And up to the manor in less than 5 minutes.” 

Noah nodded at them, “She needs to be kept as still as possible, the less movement the better. The more movement the more damage can be done.”

Flynn clenched his jaw, “So horse is out… a carriage here is probably not much better. So, I will carry her.”

Jiya narrowed her eyes, “That is a long walk to carry her.”

Flynn nodded, “Yes but we need her safe and not moving. If I carry her, I can walk slowly and carefully. I will just take a break if I need to along the way. Besides I have carried men twice her size before.”

Jiya snorted, “Not the far of a distance.”

Flynn looked at her with a raised eyebrow, “Are you saying you think that I will not be able to do it?”

Jiya shrugged, “No I know that you will be able to do it… the question is, are you going to throw out your back old man?” She said making Flynn roll his eyes but give a small smile. 

“Smart ass.” He mumbled. 

“I can help.” Noah said standing slowly.

Flynn shook his head at him, “You look like you are not going to make it walking yourself.”

Noah shook his head, “I carried her here. I was farther away from the explosion then she was, and I was facing her and the explosion, so my front took the brunt of the damage. Lucy was running away so it was her back and since she was closer she had more injuries.” He said. “I look worse than I am.”

Flynn looked down at Lucy, “So she is worse than she looks?” He said with a frown.

Noah nodded, “Plus she lost a lot of blood from the gun shot before the explosion even happened. We need to hurry.” He said looking carefully at Lucy. 

Flynn gave a quick nod at Noah and turned to Richard by the door, “I want to thank you for your help. We are going to take my wife and her brother home. We have Doctors there that will be able to help us get her better.”

Richard raised an eyebrow, “The master of the house is gone until tomorrow. He is in London; can you wait until he gets back?”

Flynn shook his head, “She is not in good condition and every moment we wait can mean that she might not make it. I will not risk waiting any longer.”

Richard gave a quick nod, “Do you need to barrow a carriage and driver?”

Flynn shook his head, “We have our carriage in the clearing not far from here. It is special and will keep her safe. I will carry her there and then we will be leaving.”

Richard shook his head at them, “Your family is really not from around here…. But there is something else that is not quite right.” He said with narrowed eyes.

Flynn gave him a small smile, “You are not wrong, but we also can’t tell you anything else.” Flynn walked over to Richard, “I want to thank you for helping my wife and her brother the last couple of days. Also tell your son, thank you for his help.” He pulled out the coin purse he had that was full. “I can never repay you, but I hope this helps your family.” He said handing Richard the entire purse.

Richard raised an eyebrow, “I didn’t help for coin.” He said holding out the bag.

Flynn pushed his hand back towards his chest, “I know that …... that’s why I can never truly repay you. My wife is all I have left in this world you and this household has kept her safe and helped her the last 3 days. I can never express to you how much that means to me.” He said carefully.

Richard nodded, “I understand.”

Flynn gave him a small smile, “If you don’t need the money for you, keep it for your son one day.” He held out his hand to shake Richards hand. 

Richard nodded at him, “I think that you should really use a carriage, at least through town. The Duke has one that is meant to be gentle for his wife. He got it for her when she was pregnant, and she wanted to visit her sister down the road.”

Flynn nodded at him, “Very well, can you get it ready, I am going to check her wounds and bring her down the stairs. I will meet you at the front.”

Richard nodded, “Go the way that we came, I will get the carriage ready myself and drive you past my house to the clearing where your carriage is.”

Flynn nodded walking back over to Lucy who was still and pale. He kneeled down next to the bed brushing her hair carefully off of her forehead, “Lucy, Draga.” He whispered, “We are going to take you to the life boat now and get you home. I need you to stay strong for me and I need you to hold on.” He sat up and kissed her forehead softly, “I need you to hold on, so I can yell at you later.”

Flynn looked over at Noah and Jiya, “We are going to go straight to the life boat, and we are going home.” He turned to look at Noah, “Is there anything that you brought or anything that you need to do? Speak now or hold your peace.”

Noah shook his head, “As far as I know, all she asked me to do was leave a letter for my descendants. That was the Duke, I will leave the letter when we leave. I do have some bags that Lucy brought, she said that we have to keep with us.” He pulled up two bags from the end of the bed but gasped in pain. 

Jiya quickly waked over and grabbed one of the bags, “You carried Lucy and both bags here?” Shae asked.

Noah shrugged, “Lucy said they were important. Honestly, I haven’t even gone through them, I was so busy getting here and then keeping Lucy alive that I forgot about them.”

Jiya rolled her eyes, “You and Flynn and Wyatt can drive a person nuts. Of course you carried it all, injured. Has anyone looked at you.” She said pointing to his face that was covered damage.

Noah shook his head, “I was a bit busy. I will have a doctor look when I get home.” He sighed, “I never thought I would be excited to go into an ER as patient.”

Flynn snorted, “You probably still won’t be, Denise will probably bring a Doctor into the bunker or at least you two to a special clinic.”

Jiya nodded in agreement, “At least until we know exactly how much of Lucy’s plan made it into effect. She had a great plan, but we have no clue what was going.”

Noah shook his head, “I know that before we left we called Agent Christopher and she said that she was sending……. I think she said Wyatt to clean out the building and make arrests. We also got Conner and Rufus into the Rittenhouse system to dig up any more dirt and people to arrest.”  
Flynn narrowed his eyes, “You two called the bunker? When?”

Noah shook his head, “Maybe 30 minutes after Lucy sent the first round of information to Jiya. I know that Lucy said to hold you and Jiya for two or three hours because her plan needed you to be in the present at first.”

Flynn clenched his jaw and looked to Jiya. Jiya shook her head no at him. She had no clue what was going on. Flynn turned back to Noah, “You said that you stopped at another place before her. That is where she was shot?”

Noah nodded at him, taking a deep breathe looking out the window, “Here comes the carriage.”

Flynn narrowed his eyes, “Where did you guys go…. Who shot her?” He asked carefully. 

Noah shook his head, “I really don’t know, I was just in the seat for the ride, I never left the mothership and she was gone maybe 45 minutes at most. She came back shot.” He looked over at Flynn, “You will have to ask her who she went and saw and what she did. The carriage is waiting now though.” He said putting the bag over his chest and starting to walk towards the door.

Flynn narrowed his eyes at his back, “We are not done talking about this and I know that Denise rushed us out the door for a reason.” He said looking at Jiya who nodded in agreement.

Flynn walked back over to Lucy pulling the covers down to see her in a deep red velvet dress, he turned to Noah.

Noah gave a tired chuckle, “I had the maids help me get her dressed this morning. Evidently when she talked to Rufus he told her that you guys planned to come three days after us. So, I wanted to be ready just in case. I was hoping and praying that you would be there today.” He said running his hands down his face in exhaustion. 

Flynn nodded and slowly leaned over to whisper to Lucy, “This is probably going to hurt, draga. I promise to go slow and carefully.” He slid his arms under knees and her shoulders. “Jiya.” He said looking over at her, “Can you move her arms to wrap over my shoulder. I don’t want to move her any more then I have to, and I don’t want her arms hanging.”

Jiya nodded walking over to them, Flynn leaned all the way down and pulled her close to his body, let her weight fall against him he waited for Jiya to tilt Lucy’s head onto his shoulder and wrapped her arm up to so her hand laid on his chest. Then he slowly stood. 

Joya looked carefully at them, “She almost looks like she is just sleeping.” She said softly, eyes welling up with tears. 

Noah nodded looking down to the woman in Flynn’s arms, “She is going to be ok.” He said softly. “I refuse to believe anything else.” His lips brushed against her forehead and he took a second to just relish the feel of her in his arms. Her warmth against him and her breath brushing against his neck. He finally held her in his arms and he was never going to let her go again. He clenched his jaw and tilted his forehead to lay on hers. “I love you draga, so much and we are going to be ok.” He said softly. He looked up to see Jiya giving him a small smile and then she tilted her head to the door and he followed her out and down the stairs, carefully making sure to move Lucy as little as possible. 

When they reached the door, they watched as Noah handed what Flynn assumed was the Butler an envelope. 

“This is for the Duke and his wife.” Flynn heard him say, “We can not thank all of you and the Duke enough for letting us stay here and getting us help when we needed it.”

The Butler gave a quick nod, “I am glad that we could be of service to you and your sister. I hope that she makes a speedy recovery.” Noah gave the man a small exhausted smile “Sir, are you sure that you would not like to stay until she wakes. Traveling might make it worse.” The butler said looking up to see Flynn carrying Lucy down the last stairs. 

Noah shook his head, “Normally I would agree with you, however right now she needs medical attention that she cannot get here. We need to take her home as soon as possible for her best chance.” He sighed and looked over to Flynn and Lucy, “We just want her awake and well again. She is always taking care of all of us, but never herself.”

The Butler nodded, “Richard said you were going to use the carriage only to her husband’s carriage, to the clearing?”

Noah nodded, “Yes speed is important and getting a ride there then switching over will be faster than having one of us go get it and then bring it back here only to go right back that way. The carriage should be back within the hour.” Noah smiled at the Butler, “Thank you again, to everyone here. Please make sure that the Duke and only the Duke gets the letter. It holds some valuable information and thanks for his help the last few days.

“Of course, sir, would you like any food or supplies for your journey?” The butler asked with a slight nod.

“No thank you, we will be home fast enough, and I just want to get Lucy there as quickly as possible. I hope that you all stay well.” Noah said looking at Flynn as he walked past with Lucy down to the carriage. He gave another quick nod and walked down the stairs to Flynn and Lucy. 

“Here let me take her.” Noah said softly reaching out.

Flynn shook his head at him, “I am not moving her anymore then we have to.” He said carefully not looking over at Noah, “Jiya, will you get in then hold my hand to pull me up carefully. Noah watched as Jiya climbed into the carriage then reached down for the hand that was under Lucy’s Legs. Flynn carefully turned sideways and put his back foot on the step before carefully swinging his front foot up into the carriage. It took a few moment and maneuvering, but Flynn was sitting in the carriage with Lucy still in his arms.   
Noah got in and sat next to Jiya across from the Flynn, once the carriage started moving Noah reached over and took Lucy’s wrist, checking her pulse. Flynn looked up at him eyes narrowed, “How is she?” He asked softly, not wanting to startle her. 

Noah shook his head, “Honestly, after what she has been through the last few days…. Fuck the last few weeks. Then being stuck here without any real medical attention. She needs a hospital and she needs ones quickly as we can get her there. She could have internal bleeding, although after three days I think if she did have that then she is healing. She could have a brain injury, infection, not to mention ……………” Noah paused in surprise and looked up at Flynn.

Flynn narrowed his eyes at him, “Not to mention what?” He asked carefully, fear and anger rolling though him.’

Noah closed his eyes, “A couple things happened before we even left on the trip, it’s the reason she took the trip now verses later…… but I don’t know what she wants others to know and what she is wanting to tell you herself.” He said carefully

Flynn shook his head and growled, “I wasn’t asking…….. I am telling you to tell me.” Eyes narrowed in anger.

Noah shook his head right back, “Look I don’t know you, but I do know Lucy. I have known her for years and years. And while she may have changed because of time hops, she has always been the same to me. Even the last few weeks we have spent together, she is the same yet different. But I do know that Lucy is a private person and she will tell others what she wants, when she is ready. I will not take the things she has shared with me in confidence and tell anyone else, unless it is a matter of life and death.” He finished pulling Lucy’s face over to open her eyes and look at her pupils. 

Flynn looked like he wanted to reach over and choke Noah, “SHE IS MINE.” He ground out in a deep growl, “What happened to her in that place?”

Noah shook his head and sat back, “Its personal.” He said with his eyes closed. “It was just…. It all….” He paused and took a deep breath, “It was personal, all of it….. WHEN she wakes up, she can tell you.”

Before Flynn could say anything Jiya shook her head at him, “Noah, can you tell us of anything medical that could be affecting her right now?” She asked softly.

Noah looked over her and sighed, “Possibly, but again, what happened. What she is dealing with, it is personal. I will tell the doctor when we get there but everyone else must wait for her to tell you.” He said looking at her carefully, “Please respect her and me…. I cannot break her trust, not after everything we have both been through.”

Jiya nodded at him and put her hand on his arm, “I understand…. We are just worried, and we want to know where she is at. Her chances. She means the world to us…. She is others entire world.” She said looking at Flynn. “We want to know how much we need to worry… well more then we already do.”  
Noah nodded at her, “I don’t think what happened before we left will impact whether she lives or dies…...” he stopped and shook his head.

Jiya frowned, “What are you not saying.” She asked him. 

Noah shook his head and laughed with no humor “She was in an enemy building for the last few months, trying to take over an organization that has no problem killing and destroying everything in its path. She said and did what ever she had to survive…. And the only time the two of us had a mental, physical and psychological break was when we were in our apartment and the door was locked and the alarm was set…... Fuck I don’t think even then we relaxed all the way.”

Flynn clenched his jaw, “Your apartment?” His eyes narrowed and breath coming out in harsh breaths. 

Noah snorted, “Everything I said, and you hang on to the word apartment….” He shook his head, “Yes we shared an apartment with more then one bedroom. The day that Lucy came, she…she.” Noah snorted a laugh out. “She barged into a meeting about who was taking control with a gun…. She then told the entire boardroom what Emma had done. Then she shot Emma not once but twice in her hand and foot, so she couldn’t get away. Then she had Emma and Jessica sent to the cells. Then she told the boardroom that she was taking over like her mother wanted and then she dismissed them.” He looked at Jiya and frowned, “Then asked me for a bathroom, where she threw up and cried her eyes out. We sat on the bathroom floor talking. I decided that the only safe place was in my apartment……. I was next to take over after her mother and Emma was challenging it in the board room. I am the next closet living descendant to Rittenhouse next to Lucy… both my parents come from founding members. ….”

Jiya gasped, “That is why you and Lucy were engaged.” She said looking over at Flynn, not sure if he knew that piece of information. She assumed he didn’t when she saw his eyes narrow and him pull Lucy closer with a clenched jaw. He was downright frightening, if looks could kill Noah would be burnet to a crisp. 

Noah smiled softly looking at Lucy, “Yes we were supposed to get married in my timeline to merge the two blood lines. The closest to purity we could get I was told. Lucy and I talked about my time line at the beginning.” He said.

Jiya narrowed her eyes at Noah looking past his words, “You loved her…. In your time line.” She whispered. 

Noah gave another smile without humor, “We loved each other, we were pushed together, and we fought it… I fought it, I was so mad…… who wants to be told what they are doing and who they are marrying…... but Lucy, she is Lucy and I fell in love. …… we fell in love. When she came back and didn’t remember me…. It felt like I had lost a limb. I……” He sighed, “So when she came into that boardroom, I was going to protect her with everything that I had…... There was no question about who should have been in charge, but smaller houses challenged us constantly. In the boardroom, with decisions, and they tried to take both of us out more then once.” Noah took a breath and put his face in his hands. “Some wanted me to be in charge but not Lucy, many didn’t trust her. She wasn’t safe, so I kept her as close as I could, gave her a guard I trusted, did what I could to keep her close.”

Flynn took a breath, “There is more.” He said looking with narrowed eyes at Noah.

Noah shrugged, “She will tell you what she wants to know… there were a couple attempts on her life, one close one… but over all she will talk to you. I can’t and won’t betray her by telling stories that are not mine to tell.”

Flynn clenched his jaw and nodded, he paused and closed his eyes, “Did… did you guys, are you?” He couldn’t get the words out. 

Noah smiled wistfully, “I wish…... How do you get over someone like Lucy…. But we were surviving, and we were friends. That is all she needs from me right now in this time line.”

“That is all she will ever need from you.” Flynn snarled, pulling Lucy closer again.

Noah gave him a smile, “That is Lucy’s choice.” He laughed when Flynn Growled at him, “You must be the one she spoke about…. She never said your name or even what you were to her. But she spoke about you….” Noah shook his head, “I hated you before I ever met you.” 

Flynn gave him a feral smile, “I hate you now.” He said before looking back down at Lucy and brushed her hair back gently, “But thank you…... for protecting her, keeping her alive and safe. I will never be able to return the blessing you have given me.”

Noah raised his eye brows, “I didn’t do anything for you.” He bit out.

Flynn looked up at him and nodded, “I know that…. But you saved my life when you saved hers.” He said softly. 

Noah nodded and looked away watching the landscape go by. After a moment he said, “As long as she is alive and healthy. I am ok with anything. My fear is that she won’t make the jump…. There is so much damage already before putting her though a jump. Plus, I don’t know everything that is wrong with her.” He sighed and put his head in heads. “I should have done more, I should have been the one to get hurt by the blast. I should have knocked her out when she wanted to run back to the time machine… I should have done something,”

Noah and Flynn both looked over at Jiya when she snorted, “You both know Lucy, if she wanted to do something…. She was going to do it and there is nothing you could say or do to change her mind… short of actually knocking her out.” Jiya rolled her eyes, “Lucy is stubborn and fights to protect everyone…. Even if that means she is hurt in the process.” She looked at Flynn, “She is a lot like a few other people that I know.” She said pointedly.

Flynn grinned at her, “And that is all good and fine when I am the one running into the danger, not Lucy.”

Jiya rolled her eyes, “You are so archaic. Woman can do what ever men can do, right down to saving others……plus I want to point out that she.” She said pointing at Lucy, “Is the one who took Rittenhouse down today. Not you, not Wyatt, not the federal government full of men…... Lucy.” She said.

Flynn narrowed his eyes at her, “At what cost? Her life?” He asked looking down at Lucy again, “It wasn’t worth it.”

Jiya bit her lip, watching as they came to a stop by the clearing, “Maybe not to you…. but it was worth it to her.” She pushed the door open and stepped down onto the step, “Now let’s get her home and fixed up.” 

Flynn nodded and slowly and carefully got out of the carriage still holding on to Lucy, “We have to strap her into the seat, don’t we?” He asked following her around the clearing to where they hid the lifeboat. 

Jiya nodded, “I think it is safer for her in the seat, buckled in, then out. While I know we are trying not to move her to much, she will be so much worse out of the seat.”

When they got to the machine Jiya climbed up first with Noah’s help and Flynn finally nodded and gave Lucy up when Noah climbed in next, passing her to him. When he made his way up in the machine he was watching Noah sit Lucy in the seat closet to the door. Flynn brushed him to the side and began to carefully buckle her in as Jiya started up control panels. When he had her is secure, he sat across from her and loosely buckled in, so he could reach her if he needed to.

Jiya called back to Flynn, “Buckle in Flynn, tightly. If you get hurt during travel. Who will take care of Lucy.”

Flynn rolled his eyes and pulled his straps tighter, “Eyes in the back of her head.” He mumbled.

Jiya laughed, “I heard that, and I just know you. So, buckle up because we are going home.” She said giving Lucy a quick look over her shoulder, “Hold on Lucy, we are taking you home now.”

And then they were gone.


	12. Coming Home

Wyatt came into the bunker following Denise to see Rufus and Mason still going through stuff on the computer. “So, we have everyone from the main building and 6 out of the 11 smaller buildings.” Wyatt said.

Denise nodded, “I got one of those buildings and arrested the family in there. Fuckers tried to kill Lucy this week. And the other 4 buildings are being watched until more personal can get there to raid them. It looks like we will get everyone on the list Lucy gave us and most of the ones on Noah’s list.” She said.

Rufus looked up and grinned, “Plus we have pulled ALL of the data of their computers through the uplink and then erased it remotely. So, we have all the copies that will destroy them, and they have none of the information they have collected. You should see the stuff they have here.”  
He said with a grin.

Mason looked up eyes twinkling, “Yes all the way back to Rittenhouse himself. Plus, I was able to go into their financials and freeze all of their accounts. Now I am working on the accounts of the smaller members, that way they have no way to get away.”

Denise nodded at him, “Any other arrests we need to add to the lists, I have a judge on standby waiting for any more names. Just the small sliver of evidence I showed him has him ready to sign whatever we need.”

Mason nodded, handing her a list and a file for each one he had created. “We are labeling and filling folders for each person that we create a list for. As we find more evidence we are adding it to the folders.”

Denise sighed and sat down, “Any notes on the sleepers they put in the past?”

Rufus grinned, “I think we will only have to make about 24 more trips. I have the time, places and what they are supposed to be doing in that time. So, if we go back and bring them back we should be good. Lucy’s information was solid. I am thinking…” He paused, and Denise looked over at him.

“What?” She asked worried.

“Well most of the people here as sleepers, they a file attached to them. Families that are being threatened and so forth. Maybe we should think about that when we bring them back?” Rufus asked carefully rubbing the back of his neck.

Denise nodded, “Yes, I agree. We will treat each case and look at what they were supposed to do, what they did do and why they did it.” She sighed, “Those cases will not be public or even well-known because of the time travel part. So, we will worry about it after we get each person back.” She looked over to where the lifeboat should be. “No new information on the team?”

Rufus shook his head, “It has been silent, but we were not sure if they were going to the right time. According to Lucy she was going three months before she had Flynn come, but Flynn changed it on her, so he should arrive 3 days after her. So as long as there are no problems it should be only a few hours.”

Denise nodded, “Well it has been 7 hours, they need to hurry up.” She said looking over at the empty space. 

Wyatt nodded and sat down at the table, head down in exhaustion. 

Rufus bit his lip and then cleared his throat, “Hay Wyatt, did you find Jessica?” He asked carefully. 

Wyatt looked up and nodded at him, his eyes full of pain. “She was locked in a cell in the basement just like we were told……. She was treated pretty well considering. A room with a bed, couch, tv and bathroom. Basically, a hotel room that she couldn’t leave.” He paused and looked at Rufus with wide eyes, “She is really pregnant man, she is showing. Lucy took care of her I guess, getting her a doctor and making sure she was ok.” Wyatt shook his head, “I guess it’s another thing I have to thank Lucy for… she made sure to take care of everyone.”

Rufus nodded at him, “Where is Jess now?” He asked gently.

Wyatt sighed and pulled his hand across his face, “In a worse cell now. They arrested her and put her in jail.” He said, his voice catching. “I don’t know what to do… do I go bail her out…. I can’t exactly take her home... plus she shot at us, she kidnapped Jiya, helped Emma… who killed you.” He swallowed and took a deep breath, “I don’t know what to do, I am lost here…. Help her or leave her…... but she’s also pregnant…. I just don’t know.”

Rufus sighed and walked over to sit next to Wyatt, “Man I am not sure what to tell you… talk to her. See why Jess did it, see what she plans on now…. Then go from there?”

Before Wyatt could say anything back the room lit up with wind as the time machine popped back into place.

Denise, Rufus and Wyatt were up and running over before the rings stopped turning, pushing the steps the to the door.

Inside Flynn was already unbuckled and reaching for Lucy who was laying limply in the chair. “Lucy…… Draga.” He whispered as he carefully unbuckled her, holding her up so she would not fall. ‘We are home and we are going to get you to the doctor.” He said carefully picking her up and pulling her close. 

He waited for Noah to open the door and walk down the stairs first, then he followed carrying Lucy.

“What happened?” Denise asked walking over to them at the bottom of the stairs.

Flynn shook his head, “She was shot and to close to an explosion... three days ago. We need to get her to a hospital…now.” He said not looking up from Lucy’s face that was becoming paler with the constant movement.

Denise nodded, “Follow me, I will take her to the hospital.” She looked over at Noah who had look like hell. 

“They need to change first.” Jiya said walking down. “The injures alone are going to cause talk, the clothes will make it worse.”

Denise nodded “I agree, you guys change while I call an ambulance. That way Lucy can be checked on and getting help as soon as possible.” She looked to Flynn, “Take her to your   
room and change her really quick, something quick and easy. You change too. Jiya help him.” She pulled out her phone calling for an ambulance as Flynn and Jiya walked towards his room.

Noah followed as he walked into the room, “Hold on let me help.” He nodded when Flynn glared at him, “At least with the top layers, the more she moves the worse it could be.” He was walked over to help lay Lucy down carefully on the bed, supporting her head. “Do you have scissors? That might be the best thing.”

“I will grab some.” Wyatt said from the door way, “Do you need anything else?”

Noah shook his head not looking up from Lucy, “I don’t think so…” he was taking Lucy’s pulse, “Actually, do you happen to have a stethoscope here?”

Jiya nodded, looking up from pulling Lucy’s boots off, “In the medical room… which is just a room with a few boxes of medical stuff.” She said.

Wyatt nodded back at her, “I will grab all of it and bring it.”

Noah looked up at Flynn who was carefully unbuttoning the over dress, “Lucy.” He whispered, “We are home Draga, and while I plan on kicking your ass from leaving and for getting hurt…... I would love it very much if you can open your eyes and look at me……... please”

When she didn’t move or respond, Flynn closed his eyes for a moment, setting his forehead on hers, “I love you so much, I need you to be ok…... I won’t survive if you are not ok.” He whispered. “Please… please...” 

He looked up from Lucy’s pale face when Wyatt came back into the room with the medical boxes, “Hand me the scissors, Jiya can you get me a dress shirt over there and a pair of sweat pants?” He asked going back to undressing the many layers off of Lucy. When Jiya walked back with the clothes he looked to Noah and Wyatt, “Turn around.” He said gruffly.

Flynn and Jiya quickly stripped down and cut off Lucy’s layers until she was down to the white slip. Jiya looked down at Lucy with tears in her eyes, she looked worse under the many layers of velvet and silk, Jiya handed Flynn the scissors and turned around. Flynn’s eyes burned when he saw the bruises, cuts, scrapes and the bullet hole. “Ohh Draga.” He whispered, “What have you done?” He slid the pants up her legs carefully and then slowly and cautiously put the shirt on her. “She is ready.” He said looking up at the room.

Jiya nodded, “Flynn you should change quick too, so you can go in the ambulance with her.” She said, “I am also going to run and change so we can follow you to the hospital.”

Noah went back to checking on Lucy with the supplies he had pulled from the box, Flynn waited until Jiya left before starting to strip, not caring if the men saw him. He was not leaving her side, he was not walking away.

Within in seconds he was dressed in jeans and turtle neck with boots pulled on and he was standing back at Lucy’s side.

He looked up to see Denise walk in with a pile of clothes, “Noah, change you are going in the ambulance when it gets here.” She said handing Noah the pile.

Flynn’s head snapped up to look at her, “I am riding with her.” He growled.

Denise shook her head at him, “If they let you both ride, fine…. but Noah is a Doctor and he knows firsthand what happened to her and what he has done to treat her. Having him with her will ensure that the people treating her will have the best chance.” She said 

Flynn closed his eyes nodding in agreement. As much as he hated it, she was right. Lucy needed the fastest care and Noah could help with that. “Fine.” He said going back to brushing Lucy’s hair back while Noah walked over to the corner to change quickly. Denise walking over to check on Lucy. “How is she?” She asked looking down at her.

Flynn just shook his head, “She is still not waking up.” He looked up at Denise with haunted eyes, “She needs to be ok.” He whispered looking back down to bush his fingers down Lucy’s face.

Denise nodded, “She will be Flynn……. Garcia look at me.” She said trying to get his attention. “Out of all the people I have ever met she is the strongest. She has been through hell, shot, stabbed, cut, beaten and she always comes back stronger. She is going to be ok.” She whispered. He nodded at her closing his eyes, “Denise…... if she…. If she doesn’t make it. If she leaves us. I am going to burn everyone that has ever been part of Rittenhouse to the ground…. There will be no trials or judge and jury’s… they will see a bullet from me.” He whispered brushing his fingers down Lucy’s face. 

Denise closed her eyes and took a breath, knowing that she couldn’t say anything to the man who already lost one love, one daughter…… the man who saved each of them and finally broke down and loved the woman that held them all together. He would not survive this loss, she was sure of it. So, she did the only thing she could. “She will be fine Garcia, and if she is not…. We will destroy all of them, together.” She whispered. 

They both turned when they heard Mason running down the hall calling out that the paramedics were coming. Noah walked over fully dressed right as the men with the stretcher ran in. Within seconds the room was bustling as Lucy was hooked up to wires and moved onto the stretcher and then they were moving towards the door. Noah calling out what happened and how she had been, Flynn and Denise running behind them as they made their way to the elevator. Jiya rounded the corner with Wyatt and Rufus. “We are going to.” She called out.

Denise nodded, “You can ride with me.” She said. 

“I will stay here and keep working.” Mason said, “It needs to be done and I will go crazy there just waiting.”

Rufus paused at the elevator door, “I will stay here to and help him….” He turned to Jiya, “You go, ok… you can let us know what’s going on.”

Jiya nodded, reaching over to give Rufus a quick kiss before dashing onto the elevator. The doors slid closed and Flynn watched as the paramedics continued to work on Lucy, hooking up IV and cables, his heart gave a solid thump when he heard her heart beat pick up on the monitor. He would follow that sound for the rest of his life. 

It was chaotic when they got to the surface, Flynn wanting to refuse to leave her side, but relenting when Jiya made him realize that they needed to get her to the hospital. There was absolute silence in the car as they followed the ambulance at break neck speeds towards the hospital and by the time they made it into the emergency room, Lucy had already been rushed back with Noah calling out information. 

Flynn fell into a chair, his head falling into his hands, “Please… please god.” He whispered, and he did something that he had not done in years…. He prayed.

-/-

It took hours before Noah came out, looking like he had run a marathon. Only to be sitting for less then a few minutes before Denise realized that he also need to be treated and got him a nurse, who then took him back to the back. It took another 2 hours before Noah came back out, his eyes almost all the way closed, exhaustion pouring off of him. 

When the Doctor finally came out to walk over to them, he had a smile on his face that made the people in the room relax slightly. “Well I have some good news and a little bit of a worry. She is going to be ok. She got a little abused and battered, but overall, she should heal up. My belief is that she hasn’t woken up because she lost so much blood from the gunshot. The wound was a little infected and it took a while to clean it out and stich it up. She lost a little more blood when we did that. She also had several very deep cuts on her back that needed to be cleaned and stitched up. But she no internal bleeding, no major head injuries, her brain looked great on the MRI. Now we are pumping her full of antibiotics, some pain meds and watching her carefully. I would say that our only worry is her waking up now.”

Flynn stood up, “When will she wake up?”

The doctor shook his head, “Like I said that was our one worry. She has been unconscious, according to Noah for over 3 days. After getting shot at and getting hit with a major explosion. Her lack of treatment after it happened makes me worry, especially since it has been three days and she is still not awake.” The Doctor paused, “Our biggest worry right now is her waking up. I would say once she is awake, she will make a full recovery. We just need to get her well enough that she does wake up.”

Flynn nodded, “Can I sit with her? Talk to her?” He asked.

The doctor nodded, “Of course, Noah. I would like to talk to you quickly about what we discussed earlier.” He said. Noah nodded, standing to follow the Doctor over to the corner.

Flynn narrowed his eyes at them, “If it is about Lucy, I want to know.” He growled, accent thick.

The doctor shook his head, “Unfortunately, according to our records. Noah is her next of kin and I am only able to talk to him, it was by his permission that I told you what I have told you.”

Flynn looked over at Noah who looked right back, “I told you before, it is Lucy’s choice to either tell you or to not tell you. I will respect her privacy until then and keep it to myself.”

“So, it is medical if the doctor knows about it.” Flynn said, his hands clenched. 

Noah shook his head, “Partly but it will not affect her recovery right now and it is not hurting her right now. So, you will have to wait until she wakes up to talk to her.” Noah turned his back on them and followed the doctor to the corner of the room to talk.

Flynn turned to Denise, “Find out what’s going on… you have the power.” He ground out.

Denise was watching Noah and the doctor talk, and her insides gave a jump when she watched Noah nod and relax. She turned back to Flynn, “I think we need to go with what Noah is saying… if it is not affecting her recovery or health right now and he knows Lucy wants to talk to you. I say we do that and not push.” She said.

Flynn narrowed his eyes at her, “Are you serious?”

Denise closed her eyes, “I hate not knowing things too…. But right now, I am holding onto the fact that she is alive, she is home and she is going to be ok once she wakes up.” She said looking back up when the doctor walked back over, “If you want to sit with her, go ahead and follow me. She is in recovery so only 2 at a time.”

Flynn paused when they got to the room to look in and see Lucy looking almost as white as the sheets she was wrapped in. She looked so peaceful, almost sleeping and Flynn’s breath caught in his throat. He walked up slowly and sank down slowly, sliding his hand into hers. He didn’t notice Denise talking to Noah quietly in the corner. He didn’t notice Denise leave or even Noah sitting on the couch in the corner and falling asleep. His eyes never left Lucy as he talked softly to her, his hand brushing her hair back and he prayed.  
-/-

It took four days of begging, threatening, pleading and praying from the team before Lucy slid her eyes open for the first time. And Flynn was sleeping when it finally happened, his head resting on the bed next to her hand.

Lucy took a breath, her eyes opening and closing to get past the light she was not used too. When her eyes finally focused, she looked down at the man who had not left her side, the man who she had wanted to see for months and a smile slid onto her face. But her smile turned into a frown when she saw the dark deep circles under his eyes, the exhaustion etched in his face. 

“Lucy?” A voice to her left whispered making her turn carefully to see Noah also looking exhausted sitting in the chair that had a constant companion. “How do you feel?” He asked softly.

She gave a small smile, “Been better.” She whispered brokenly, she had not used her voice in seven days and it scratched. 

Noah sat up and held out a cup of water for her to take a sip, “We have all been taking turns sitting with you.” He said softly. “Well all of us but him.” He said pointing at Flynn, “He has not left.”

Lucy smiled softly looking down at them man she had been fighting for, “He looks exhausted.”

“He has not left since we brought you in here.” He said sitting back down.

“How long?” She asked closing her eyes at the pain she felt in her back. 

“Four days in the hospital, 3 in the past before we were rescued.” He said.

Lucy nodded but gave a slight soft gasp after a minuet, “Am I… is it…ok?” She whispered. Her hand going to her stomach.

Noah gave her a grin, “You are both fine…... the doctor has been checking, but it all looks good.”

Lucy gave a watery smile and looked to Flynn, but Noah cut off her thoughts when he whispered. “He doesn’t know, I asked the doctor to keep it between himself and I… that you would want to tell everyone.”

Lucy nodded, “Thank you… I really wanted to.” She whispered. “How long has he been asleep?” She asked looking at Flynn again. 

“Not long enough.” Noah said, “Since he never leaves your side, he takes naps here and there. But he has not had real sleep in probably 5 days.”

Lucy frowned, “Can you give us a second?” She asked, “I don’t want to wake him but maybe I can convince him to go to a real bed and sleep.” She watched as Noah nodded and gave her a smile before getting up and walking out the door.

She slowly pulled her hand out of Flynn’s gentle grasp, before slowly running her fingers through the hair that had flopped forward. When her finger hit his cheek, she ran one down the side, before her fingers hit his lips. She watched as his eyes shot open and his hand flashed up to grab her wrist. When his eyes met hers, she gave him a gentle smile and his eyes widened as they took in her gaze.

“Lucy?” He whispered, slowly sitting up.

She smiled sleepily at him., “Hey.” She whispered. 

“Moj Dragi srce?” he said eyes watering, “ljubavi moja… you are awake.” He whispered, leaning forward and cradling her hands. He closed his eyes for a moment taking a deep breath, “I thought I had lost you.” His breath caught again, “I ……Lucy.” His voice broke, “Please don’t leave me again.” He said barley above a whisper. “please….” His voice broke as the tears start falling down his face, pushing past his closed lids. “please.”

“Garcia.” Lucy whispered back, “I am not going anywhere now…… I promise.”

He looked up at her, his face wet, “I love you……” he whispered sitting up to lean his forehead against hers, his lip brushing hers like a light breeze. “Never again……Never.” He whispered fiercely. “You will never leave my sight again.”

She pushed her lips hard against his, “I promise… never again.” She said softly, tears coming to her own eyes.

Flynn moved his face into the crook of her neck, just trying to get closer to her. Lucy reached up and slid her fingers into his hair and closed her eyes as she laid her head on his. They both stayed like that for several minutes, just soaking up the others presence…. Reassuring themselves that they were both real and ok.

Lucy looked up to the door when it opened, and Denise walked in smiling. “Hey.” She whispered. 

Denise’s eyes looked suspiciously wet as she smiled at them, “Hey.”

Flynn carefully kissed Lucy’s neck and whipped his eyes on her hospital gown before sitting back in his chair. “Hey.” He said gruffly. He pulled Lucy’s hand to fit snuggly in his, “She decided to grace us with her beautiful eyes again.” 

Lucy gave a soft laugh, “I was tired.” She said shifting in the bed carefully, her shoulder singing in pain from the movements and her back pulling. “My back hurts.” She whispered. 

Flynn raised an eyebrow, “Yes because you ran off to stop a massive killing origination without help… you were shot and nearly blown up.” He eyes narrowed in anger. “Just so you know, once you are better Jiya and I are going to beat you.”

Lucy gave a hard laugh, “In that case I am in to much pain to get up.” But she realized her mistake as soon as the words left her mouth and Flynn sat up and looked worried. “I am fine… I swear.” She said gripping his hand tighter, “In fact I am ready to get out of here.” She laughed. 

Flynn clenched his jaw, “Not funny Lucy…. not fucking funny.” He said carefully. 

Lucy gave him a smile. “Sorry……...I really am ok.” She whispered squeezing his hand again. “However, you are not looking to good.” She said narrowing her eyes at him, “When was the last time you slept in a real bed, got real sleep…. or food…” She paused and took a sniff, “Or a shower?”

Flynn rolled his eyes, “I am fine.”

Lucy raised an eyebrow, “You don’t smell fine.”

Flynn snorted, “You didn’t smell that great when we got you from England either.” He said.

Lucy shrugged, “It doesn’t count if you are unconscious.” She said.

Flynn shook his head, “That is not helping your case with me.”

Lucy gave a chuckle, “How about we compromise…. You go shower and eat real food and then you can come back and lay with me until I get to get out of here.”

Flynn narrowed his eyes, “How is that a compromise?” He asked, lips pursed. 

Lucy gave him a smile, “Because I want you to hug me and lay with me…...but I am not allowing up here while you smell like that.” She said.

Flynn smiled, “Still not seeing how that’s a compromise.”

Lucy shrugged, “You get to lay with me…... duh.” She said making Denise laugh at the door.

Denise looked over at Flynn, “Go shower and eat…I will stay with her until you get back.”

Flynn narrowed his eyes and looked back and forth before sighing and standing up “Fine…. Jiya has been nagging me for a few days.” He leaned down to kiss Lucy’s forehead. “Do not move… promise me…...” he said looking into her eyes. 

She gave him a smile, “I swear I will not move from this bed until you get back.” She said softly.

Flynn looked over to Denise, “And I don’t trust her right now, so you do not let her leave this room.”

Lucy tugged on his hand, “Hey…… I only snuck away once, and I never promised to stay inside that day.”

Flynn rolled his eyes, “And I will never let you forget it.” He sighed, “Promise?”

Lucy gave him a soft smile, “I swear it.”

Flynn leaned down again to kiss her forehead and then walk out the door.

Lucy looked over at Denise, “Hey…” She said softly, “How are you doing?”

Denise shook her head, “Just so you know you are in trouble from all of us…. Not just Flynn…… We need to talk…...and I suggest you figure out what I am about to ask you before Flynn asks.”

Lucy narrowed her eyes, “What?”

Denise took a breath then asked, “Who shot you?”

Lucy shook her head, “It doesn’t matter.” She whispered.

Denise narrowed her eyes, “Lucy…. I know that you are trying to keep things to yourself because you are trying to not hurt anyone else. But you have to talk to us…... we can not help you if you don’t talk to us.” Denise walked over and looked down at Lucy, “Who Shot you, where did you go… what happened?” She asked. 

Lucy closed her eyes and sighed and bit her lip, “Flynn did…” She whispered. 

Denise shook her head, “My God Lucy, what did you do?”

Lucy got angry and narrowed her eyes, “And what did you do Denise?...... Because if you had kept Flynn here for those hours when I asked you to…… he would not be here with us, right now he would be with his family… he would be happy…” She shot back. 

Denise shook her head, “So it looks like we both didn’t listen to the other…... so again… what did you do?”

Lucy shook her head bit her lip again, “I stopped Rittenhouse from killing Flynn’s family.” She whispered…... “and Flynn shot me on accident.”

“What?” Both Woman turned to look at the door where Flynn stood staring at Lucy in a mixture of anger and disbelief, “What did you say?” 

“Garcia…” Lucy said softly trying to sit up, “I thought you were getting food and a shower?”.

Flynn shook his head at her, “What did you do Lucy?” Flynn whispered, “What…….” He trailed off shaking his head at her……

Lucy shook her head, “I…….” She paused her eyes tearing up, “Garcia... please...”

“NO.” Flynn said shaking his head, “No.” he said breathlessly backing out the door. 

Denise looked at Lucy who stared crying as the silence in the room become overwhelming, before sighing and walking out the door leaving Lucy alone. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Moj dragi srce – My dear heart 

 

ljubavi moja- my love


	13. Fear

Denise followed Flynn to the hallway looking over to see him sit heavily onto the bench and slid his head into his hands.

“Flynn.” sighed Denise, she walked over and sat next to him, “What are you upset about?” She asked softly.

Flynn snorted, “What do you want me to be upset about?” He asked harshly. “The fact that Lucy lied to me and left things out…... the fact that my family may be out in the world somewhere and I have no clue…. Or the fact that I evidently shot Lucy and she almost died because of me.” He closed his eyes, “Tell me what I should start with.”

Denise closed her eyes, “I can find about your family.” She said softly. “We can start there.”

Flynn shook his head, “I understand she wanted to help me, but what was her plan.” He looked down at his hands, “Bring them back at the expense of herself and then I have nothing?” He looked over at Denise when she didn’t say anything back. “What?” He asked eyes narrowing.

Denise shook her head, “I think you should talk to Lucy first.” She said not looking over at him.

Flynn turned to face her, “What Denise …”

She shook her head, “Flynn.” She whispered but jumped when Flynn yelled, “NO, tell me.” He growled.

Denise sighed, “You were not going to end up with nothing Flynn…... Lucy had a plan.” She whispered. 

Flynn felt his heart drop, “What Denise…. What?” He whispered. 

Denise sighed, “Lucy asked me before she left for England…. To keep you here for two hours.” She said refusing to look at him.

Flynn sat back as it all began to process in his mind, and then it hit him like a ton of bricks. “She never intended for me to remember her… did she?” He asked quietly. “She intended for me to get my family back and then forget her completely.”

Denise shrugged, “I think that she just wanted to give you the one thing she thought that you wanted…. To make your life the best it could be.” She said softly.

Flynn shook his head, “She was going to take the option that I ever even knew her away…. She was going to make it………. so I never remembered her……” He paused as another thought passed his mind, “But she would have remembered all of it…...” He laughed a humorless laugh, “So she would have remembered everything…… I would have had nothing.”

Denise sighed, “Flynn… you are looking at it like she was trying to hurt you… when all she wanted was to make what she thought was your dreams come true.” She said softly.   
Flynn gave her a narrowed look, “She took my option way…she was going to erase herself from my life Denise. I would have lost something, and I never would have known how special it was.’ He sighed and laid his head back against the wall, “I know she had her heart in this place of doing what she thought I wanted but it feels like she was going to steal something from me.” He said softly.

“NO.” They turned to see Lucy leaning against her doorway, “Flynn no.” She said as the tears started to fall down her face, “I was trying to make things right… you had lost so much… I wanted to give you back something,” Lucy said softly.

Flynn, despite the pain and anger he felt towards her in that moment saw her struggling to stand and got up to walk over and to slide an arm around her, “You should be in bed,” he said softly, refusing to fight with her when she was so weak. “Come on.” He said directing her back into her room. But he stopped when she turned into him and clenched his shirt. 

“No Garcia, listen to me… I never wanted to hurt you... I wanted to make it better…... help you get back something that you lost.” She said, tears streaming down her face. 

Flynn closed his eyes, “Please Lucy, let me put you back to bed… I just need to make sure that you are ok.” He took a breath and helped her turn to go back in the room, but she shook her head and turned back to him, “No please listen to me Garcia… I was trying to help you.”

Flynn just shook his head, “Lucy... I don’t want to talk about this right now …. I just need you to get back in the bed.” He said turning her towards the door again but when she paused, he shook his head at her, “Please Lucy, just get in the God Damn bed… just…” He paused and closed his eyes for a moment, “Please…... you want to help me… get in bed.”

Lucy looked up at his face and gave a nod, “Ok… fine.” She whispered, wiping the tears from her face. “I just…. please listen to what I need to say then you can be mad at me.” She whispered as he helped her back into her bed.

Flynn snorted, “I am not mad Lucy… I am livid… and frustrated and hurt and terrified and ashamed.” He said pulling her covers up to her chest, refusing to look her in the face.

Lucy’s hand shot out to grab his wrist, “Why are you ashamed?” She asked softly.

Flynn looked at her and shook his head, “I shot you Lucy…. It was me that caused you this pain…. me that almost killed you….” He paused shook his head as the anger boiled up again, “Fucking hell Lucy you almost died because of me and I don’t even remember it happening…. but more then that you could have died and if you had your way…………………….” He paused and closed his eyes again, breath coming out harshly, “I would have killed you and then never remembered because I would not have been in this timeline and completely fucking forgotten you.” He finished in a gasping whisper. 

Lucy shook her head at him, “It was an accident, I never should have been hurt… you were protecting your family from the men and I got in the middle.” She said softly.

Flynn shook his head at her, “And that makes it better…. The fact that you went into my past and you were going to make it so I never even knew who you were… you were going to take away the best thing that has happened to me.”

Lucy shook her head back, “I was going to give you the best thing that ever happened back to you.”

Flynn narrowed his eyes at her, “How do you know what they best thing for me is Lucy…. Did you ask me? Did you come over to me and see what I wanted…... or did you take it upon yourself to make that decision for me…... and then almost die in the process at my hand?” Flynn said his accent thick in his rage.

Lucy let go of his head and took a breath, “I thought I was doing the right thing…. I thought I was going to give you what you loved back… to help you with what you lost.” She said softly.

Flynn shook his head at her, “Yes…. at the expense of losing something else I loved.” He said softly. He turned as Denise walked back in the room, “Can you stay with her tonight? I don’t want her alone…...but I need …. time.” He said not looking down at Lucy.

Denise nodded at him and he looked past Lucy’s shoulder, “I am going to go home and shower and change and get some sleep… I will be back in the morning.” He said softly. He looked down at his watch, “I guess I mean in a few hours since it’s so late already.”

“Garcia, please.” Lucy whispered holding her hand out, but Flynn shook his head.

“I just need…... sometime… to process this… to” He stopped and rubbed a hand down his face. “I will be back in the morning.” He said turning and walking towards the door. He stopped next to Denise, “Please make sure she doesn’t leave that bed and if anything happens, call me right away.” He asked looking down at her.

When she nodded at him, he gave her a brief small smile, “Thank you…...I will be back first thing in the morning.” He said before walking out.

Denise turned to look at Lucy, who was crying into her hands. “Ok Lucy… you and I are going to have a talk.”

 

/-/-/-/-/-

 

Flynn walked in Lucy’s room at 6 am the next morning to see Denise and Jiya watching over a sleeping Lucy.

“Hay.” He whispered looking over at Lucy, “How is she?” He asked quietly.

Denise raised an eyebrow at him, “Well the one person she needed and wanted left in anger...... fulfilling all of her per-beliefs in her head...... so not to great.” She said. She took a moment to look at his face, “Honestly… you don’t look much better.”

Flynn looked at her with a question in his eyes, “What?” He asked softly.

Denise stood and walked over to the door, “Let’s go for a walk and I will talk to you about what Lucy told me last night..... it will help you understand why she did what she did .... even if you don’t agree...” She paused and cut him off when he went to talk, “because I don’t agree, but I understand a little bit better.” She turned back to look at Jiya, “Stay with her.... we will be back in a bit, she didn’t go to sleep until about 3 this morning so she should sleep.”

Denise turned to see Flynn rub a hand down his face, “Fuck...... she didn’t sleep?” He whispered, looking over at Lucy and seeing the bags under her eyes, “I just needed a mental break.... a minute to think and let the anger go.”

Denise nodded and pointed to the door, “Come on......... we need to talk for minute.”

Flynn paused looking over at Lucy wanting to stay after being gone the last few hours...... he realized after he left that being away from her left a physical ache and worry.

“She will be fine...... and we are just going into the hall...... you can watch the door.” Denise said holding open the door waiting for him to follow.

Flynn followed her and watched as Denise sat in the same bench that he had sat at only a few hours before. “So, I had a talk with Lucy.” She said looking over at him carefully, “I think you need to hear what I am going to tell you and really listen....... because once she talks to you and tells you everything else that happened....” she paused and took a few breath... “let’s just say it will get worse before it gets better.”

Flynn closed his eyes for a moment, “Can you tell me?” He asked softly walking over to sit down next to her.

Denise shook her head, “No..... honestly I am not even sure she told me all of it.” She sighed again, “Flynn ..... what Lucy did...... she thought she was doing the right thing.” She said softly.

Flynn felt the anger had had manage to push down, seep back up, “She thought erasing herself from my life was the right fucking choice....... just like she thought running off was the right choice.... not talking to me was the right choice...... leaving me to worry and have no control...... no fucking choice...... that was her right choice.” He seethed out able to be angry now without it doing more damage to Lucy. “Forgive me if I am a little angry that at every God Damn turn, she makes decisions for everyone around her without asking us.... asking me first.”

Denise nodded at him, “You are not wrong. She is doing things, changing things and almost playing God with all of us…..” She paused and looked over at him. “Did you know that she made sure to erase me and my entire family in secrete from the Rittenhouse mainframe? The same with Rufus and Jiya and their family.” She looked over at Flynn who was staring back at her in shock. “She also transferred most of the data, information and the sneaky little shit transferred millions of dollars over to Mason. She said its not the same as having his company, but it will help him restart.”

Flynn narrowed his eyes at her, “What is your point?”

Denise sighed, “That while she was there... she played God with all of us…she did what she thought was right…. She tried to protect us and give back what Rittenhouse took from us.” She looked over at Flynn, “And while we may not agree with most of it and we may be mad at her for some of it…. She was trying to put right, what she feels is partly her family’s fault.”

Flynn snorted at her in disbelief, “And that makes her erasing herself from my life ok?”

Denise shook her head at him, “No…... it makes it worse.” She said softly.

Flynn raised an eyebrow, “Why?”

Denise shrugged, “Well…...Because to me, she was making it right for every single one of us…. Helping every single one of us at the expense of herself…... think about it Flynn.” She said softly., “IF her plan succeeded… you would have never known…. You would have had your family, you would have been happy with Lorena and your daughter. You would have never felt the pain of their loss and you would never have missed Lucy…. But what would she have?” Denise finished softly.

“You are right.” Flynn sighed, “That makes it worse.” He said.

Denise nodded, “I agree but there are a few other things that you do not know about.” She said sighing deeply.

Flynn narrowed his eyes at her, “Do I even want to know?”

Denise snorted, “Yes and no…… I have a feeling that you are going to want to kill a few people when I am done, and Lucy might be one of them.” She said.

Flynn nodded, “Aright…... but first… where you able to get news on what happened to my family?” He asked softly, finally braving the news he was so afraid of.

Denise nodded, “I go the file early this morning, Lucy doesn’t even know yet…… Flynn, I am so sorry.” She whispered. 

She watched as Flynn closed his eyes, “They didn’t make it anyway... did they?” he whispered.

Denise shook her head, eyes drifting down her face, “About two days after Lucy saved your family… and that is what she did, she saved them. I read the report… she went and when they refused to leave, she shot at a down stairs window, setting off your alarm. You came down and shot both men, but your daughter … she followed you down the stairs and when of the men was aiming at your daughter……... Lucy shot him. She saved her life. That’s when you shot Lucy, not knowing she was aiming for the man. In the report you gave the police you said that woman saved my daughter’s life.”

Flynn closed his eyes and sighed, “What happened?”

Denise took a breath, “You had been put in jail for shooting the two men and waiting for your hearing that it was self-defense. While you were there, your wife and daughter were run off the road. They were both killed instantly.” She said softly, reaching out to lay a hand on top of his.

Flynn felt his heart shatter all over again, not only did it feel like he lost his family all over again, but Lucy had been hurt by his hand in the process. “So, no matter what I would have ended up here.” He whispered. 

Denise reached over with her other hand to cover both of his hands, “No matter what you know that Lucy loves you enough to try and make your world better…… you know that no matter what, Lucy loves you enough to give you everything she thinks you want, at the expense of herself.” Denise shook her head, “Lucy …… God bless her crazy mind, thinks that in your heart of hearts you want your family over everything else… she thinks that you would be happier with them.”

Flynn shook his head, “I have told her… I told her how much I love her… I don’t know how else to tell her.” He said shaking his head. “Why can’t she understand how much that I love her?”

Denise shrugged, “Her heart is telling her that, but her head is telling her to look at the people in her past…. When it came down to making a choice… she was never their choice.” Denise said. “You both lost people that you love…. You… your family, Lucy her dad and her sister…. But she also had people who told her she wasn’t enough…. Put her second…. she feels like she is not enough, that she is not worth it, I think.”

Flynn laid his head back against the wall, “Her mother…. Wyatt,” He said carefully, “Even now they are doing damage.” He rubbed his hand down his face. “So, she thinks that in the end I would choose Lorena and Iris over her anyway. So, she truly thinks that she was doing the right thing.”

Denise nodded, “Plus……” She paused, and Flynn looked at her carefully, “What?” He whispered. 

Denise closed her eyes, “Flynn what did you tell Lucy about family and your future? Before you got together.” She asked carefully. 

Flynn shook his head, “I don’t know… which time.” He laughed without humor, “How long ago…... I was pretty bitter before.”

Denise gave a small nod, “That you could never be a husband or father again, not after what you had done.”

Flynn shook his head for a moment then paused, “Yes, I remember it was a while ago…Lucy asked me if I would go back to Lorena and Iris… I told her that after the things that I have done…. I was not the same person… I was tainted, and I didn’t want to bring that to them…. That I would never again be a father.”

Denise sighed, “Well I am pretty sure that is what started some of this shit……Flynn…. That conversation is what made Lucy decided to do what she did.”

Flynn narrowed his eyes at her, “How?” He asked.

Denise sighed and rubbed her eyes, “You know that the plan was for Lucy to stay in a few more weeks right…... she had made a plan and it was only changed when she got a small piece of information. Two days before she called me, she was at board meeting when she got violently ill……… someone had had poisoned her water. She was in full shock and having seizures when Noah was able to get her medicine to empty her stomach, then he took her upstairs and treated her until she woke up the next day.”

Flynn closed his eyes, “So she almost died again, and I had no clue and no way to help her.” He took a deep breath, “Fuck….”

Denise snorted, “According to Lucy that was the latest attempt, there had been a few others… but this one hit close to home and she also got news that changed everything when Noah was treating her this time.”

Flynn looked at her, “What?” he asked with narrowed eyes.

“She found out that she was pregnant.” Denise said softly.

Flynn eyes flared, and his breath came out in a rush. “What?” he whispered. 

Denise gave a small smile, “Congratulations.” She said softly.

Flynn closed his eyes and his breath came out in harsh gasps as everything came to an abrupt understanding. 

Denise waited, letting him process everything and after a few minutes he looked over at her, “She knew she was pregnant when she went back to change history?” He asked already knowing the answer. Then he closed his eyes, “She thought I wouldn’t want to be part of it after what I said …. And she didn’t want me to have to choose to stay away or to be a part of something she thought that I wouldn’t want.” He pushed the palms of his hands into his eyes, “Of all the fucking things she listens to…... she chooses this.” He whispered. 

Denise sat back looking forward, down the hall. “She thought that if she sent you back, you would have that feeling of happiness, that all of the stress and self-hate would be gone…. That you would have your family and you would be whole again.” She whispered to him. 

“Yes, and I would have no loss and no pain because I would have forgotten everything since then…” he said. “What she doesn’t realize is that you can miss something that you never knew you were supposed to have… and she is my person….” Another thought came to his head and replaced the frustration and disbelief and pain… panic… it came in rolling waves, “Denise, is the baby….is it ok?” He said his voice cracking, not knowing how he would survive if he lost another child without meeting it……if she lost it because of him.

Denise gave him a small smile, “She and the baby are both fine and recovering from everything.”

Flynn nodded and took a breath, his emotions were killing him, up then down… to angry from sad… to excited to frustrated back to happy and relief. And after he left last night, he didn’t get any sleep…… he had showered, ate some soup and thought about everything until he couldn’t stand to be away any more. So, he had dressed and drove back over to be near Lucy, because no matter what feelings he had… being near her, seeing her made his heart lose the ache it had the last 6 weeks. 

“I am fucking tiered.” He whispered. 

Denise nodded, “Me too… how about you go in and be with Lucy…I remember her telling you if you showered, she would let you lay with her.” Denise stood up and looked down at Flynn, “I will go home and get some sleep and I will come back and pick you both up when the doctor releases her this afternoon.”

Flynn looked up at Denise, “I am so frustrated and angry and upset… yet so grateful that she is ok and I understand why she thought what she thought and I understand she thought she was doing what she thought she was best…. But god, I am still so angry and hurt and………...” He trailed off trying to figure out exactly what he was feeling. 

Denise took a breath, “Right now in this moment… what is the most significant emotion you are feeling?” She asked him softly.

Flynn looked up at Denise, “Fear.” He said softly, “Fear that I almost lost her…fear that I could still lose her… fear that deep down she didn’t really want to be with me, which is why she tried to change the past.” He finished, “Fear that she realized that I am not worthy of her.”

Denise snorted down at him, “You are both a pair of idiots.” She said breaking out into an exhausted laugh.

Flynn looked up at her with a raised eyebrow, “What?”

Denise held out a hand, “Because she is running on fear… fear that you will never forgive her, fear that you will be disappointed that your family is not back, because you want them more then you want her…fear that you will blame her for not doing more to save them….. fear that you will be forced to help with a baby that you told her that you didn’t want……. fear that she will be a bad mom……just fear…….” She grabbed his hand and pulled him up. “So why don’t you do what I told you and go in there because what you both need is to talk… after you both sleep… but more importantly you need to be with each other……Flynn she didn’t do well those six weeks…..she is not like you or Wyatt or even me…… she struggled with being alone, with everything that happened” She lead him down the hall to open the door to see Lucy still sleeping in the bed, “She needs you…. To be here… to kiss her… to love her…. just be here.” She looked up at him, “And I think you need that too… you need to just……be here…with her.”

Flynn nodded softly and looked over at Jiya who walked over to them, “Hey.” she said softly. “Why don’t you sit with her and I will watch the door from the hall?” She said reaching up and giving Flynn a quick hug. “Give her a break…... she is punishing herself right now enough for all of us.” She pulled back and looked him in the eye, “And I told her that we were going to beat her later when she feels better for this shit.” She said with a grin.

It had the effect she wanted when he gave her a small smile, “I will hold, and you beat.” He sighed, “We are going to have wait until the baby is born to beat her to hard.” He looked down when Jiya gasped, “Yep…we are going to have baby.” He said softly.

Jiya grinned…then frowned. 

Flynn nodded and grimaced, “Yep… you just figured that she knew when she went century hopping.”

Jiya pulled back and scowled, “I am going to kick her asssss.” She hissed, “I will watch for you outside.” She said shaking her head as she walked out the door. Denise laughed as she followed her out the door. 

Flynn stood in the door way for a moment, realizing that his world was laying in the bed in front of him and at any moment he could lose everything all over again. The thought and vision terrified him and the need to touch her was overwhelming.

He walked over to sit on the side of the bed carefully…. He ran his fingertips down the side of her sleeping face… craving the physical touch. 

He watched as her eyes fluttered open. “Flynn… Garcia...” she whispered. 

“Yes.” He said simply, running his fingers through her hair.

She opened her eyes wider, “I need to tell you….” She started, tears filling her eyes.

“Shhhhhh.” He whispered, gently putting his fingers over her lips, “I am going to ask you a few questions and I just want you to answer me…. ok?”

She nodded up at him softly, so he gave her a brief soft smile.

He brushed his fingers through her hair again, “Did you go back to change the past because you didn’t want to be with me?” he asked her carefully. 

Her eyes flared wide and she shook her head no quickly, making him smile down at her.

“Do you want this baby?” He asked, his hand gliding down to lay on her flat stomach. He watched her eyes widen even more and then she gave him a soft nod.

“Do you want me to be part of this baby’s life?” He asked, one of his biggest insecurities coming to light, because he thought he wasn’t worthy, and he was afraid she thought the same.

She gave a small smile and grabbed his hand to hold it over her stomach and gave a nod.

“Do you love me?” He asked softly. Her eyes overflowed with tears as she whispered yes.

“OK last question.” He said softly and waited for the fear in her eyes to leave before he whispered, “Do I smell good enough to lay with you now?”

Lucy’s narrowed her eyes and then she gave a soft laugh as she sat up to sniff his shirt, “Yes much better.” She whispered, “Come here.” She moved over to make room for him in the bed.

Flynn toed off his shoes and climbed into the bed and under the covers, “I love you so much.” He whispered as he gathered her close, “We can talk about the rest later…… right now I just want to hold you and our baby and know that you are both safe.” 

She clenched on his shirt and buried her face into his chest, “I love you so much.” She said so softly he barely heard her, “More then anyone or anything else in this world… in any time …in any place.”

“I love you too.” He said into her head…... and they both finally drifted off to sleep without fear or pain…...


	14. Moving past fear

Flynn planted his hands down on the counter and took a deep breath, he had his head tilted down and his eyes were closed. He had finally got Lucy to settle back down to sleep in their new bedroom after 3 extra days at the hospital and he was mentality finished. He still wanted to talk to Lucy about what happened, abut decisions that she made… but after her temperature had spiked up and they discovered she had a bad infection… the fear had still not left his body. Watching her pale and shivering from cold in the hospital bed when her temperature was over 105…. Along with the everything else and he was finished. He could not handle any more extreme emotions, especially when one of them was fear. 

Now that she was better… at least enough to come home and she was resting he could just take a moment to let the tension roll out of his body. But his head snapped up when he heard someone walk into the kitchen of their new house. He gave a slight smile and nod when Jiya gave him a grin.

“She is finally home.” She said walking over to the fridge to pull out a soda. 

Flynn turned and leaned back on the counter, arms crossed over his chest and one foot propped over the other. To anyone else he looked relaxed and almost playful. To Jiya he looked exhausted and frustrated. “So, this is home now?” He asked with a small smirk, looking around the kitchen.

Jiya shrugged as she sat down at one of the bar stools at the island, “Well it is a house…… and there is a yard because we are actually above ground…. plus, I still get to be with all of my favorite people…… SOOOOO yes, this is home for now.” She said opening the can of diet coke. She took a moment to look at him closely, “You look exhausted…… and irritated.” She said.

Wyatt walked in and gave Flynn a quick glance and grin, “I just thought he looked constipated.” He said ducking his head into the fridge.... 

Flynn raised an eyebrow at Jiya who rolled her eyes back, “How is she doing?” She asked Flynn with a frown. 

Flynn gave a small shrug, “She is happy to be here and in a real bed, as she said and I quote, this freaking hospital SUCKS…the food sucks, the bed sucks, and it smells!” He finished with a small smile, “As soon as she got upstairs this morning, she got in bed and laid out all of her arms and legs in a big X to take over the bed.”

Jiya gave a smile, “Did she say if she was going to let you sleep in the bed too… or is it all hers?” She asked reaching for the chip bowl on the counter.

Flynn gave a grin, “Well she did try to get me to stay and sleep… so I think that I am invited.”

Jiya gave him a small smile, “How is she feeling after her stay in the hospital?” She asked.

Flynn closed his eyes and ran his hand down his face remembering the fear he felt when he woke up a few hours after they had gone to sleep to feel Lucy burning up in his arms. 

 

\----/-----

Flynn woke up to overwhelming heat that was burning him and making sweat pool up between him and Lucy. He slowly opened his eyes trying to figure out why the room was so hot, then it registered that his back was cold… freezing compared to his front. His eyes snapped open to look down at Lucy who was deathly pale and shivering. When he lifted his hand to her forehead it was burning like a raging fire and fear took over.

He reached for the call button while shouting for a nurse as he slid off the bed. Lucy shifted in her sleep, moaning in pain but reaching out to him, “Flynn?” she whispered, “Don’t leave.” Her eyes were still closed. 

“Shhh, I am not going anywhere…. you have a fever Draga.” He whispered, pushing her hair off her head. He looked up the door and called out for a nurse again. 

“Flynn.” She whispered, his hand in hers, “I am so sorry…… I love you and I just wanted you to be happy….” She took a wispy breath that made Flynn’s heart clench and made him push the call button again. 

“Draga, its ok... we will talk about it later…. Just look at me.” He said pushing the sweaty hair off her forehead, “Shhhhh…. I Love you.” He whispered kissing her forehead. 

Lucy coughed a wet cough that terrified him, “Flynn I am not feeling so good….” She moaned. “I feel so cold.” Her body gave a violent shiver as a nurse finally came in. 

Flynn gave her a scathing look at how long it had taken her to get into the room, “She is burning up.” He growled at her.

The nurse nodded, opening up the door and calling down the hall to get help. She then ran over to check Lucy’s eyes and vitals, “How long has she been this hot?” She asked looking up at Flynn. 

Flynn shook his head, “We fell asleep at about 7 this morning. She was fine.” He whispered looking down at Lucy who was still shivering. 

The nurse nodded, “She was fine when she was checked on about an hour ago. It says that her temperate was at 98.9. The doctor gave her a round of antibiotics when she first came into the hospital and her temperate spiked, but it has been consistently lower since then.” She looked up as another nurse came running in, “Get the doctor now, tell him that Preston’s fever spiked within the last hour from 98.9 to 105.4.” She said urgently. 

She looked over at Flynn, “We have to get it down as soon as possible. Get her uncovered and no matter how much she is shivering do not cover her again. I will be right back.” She said turning to run out the door.

Flynn began to pull off her blankets and at Lucy’s moan of frustration he began to whisper soothing things to her, “Draga…. I know you feel cold, but you are burning up… we have to get the fever down.” He said pulling her up into a setting position to take off the sweat drenched cardigan she had on. 

Lucy began to beg in a small and exhausted voice that broke Flynn’s heart, “Please don’t… I am so cold. …… please.” She whispered her voice cracking, eyes still close, her hand reaching out blindly for something. 

Flynn remember that Jiya was in the hall watching over the door for them, “Jiya.” He shouted pushing Lucy’s hair off her head and trying to tie it up in a messy bun at the top of her head off her neck, “JIYA.” He shouted. 

He looked up at the door as Jiya came running in holding food and drinks, “I was getting you guys food…….What happened?” She said in frightened voice. 

Flynn gave a grimace, “She is running a fever… it spiked up in the last hour…. She is drenched in sweat, which is making her feel cold. Help me get new sheets.” He said nodding at the closet.

Jiya set the food down on the side table running over to the closet just as the nurse came in carrying ice packets and medicine. She looked at Jiya grabbing the new bedding and quickly put in a fever reducer into Lucy’s IV. Then she looked at Flynn who was carefully scooping Lucy up into his arms. She started stripping the wet bed, helping Jiya put on the new dry bedding. Within moments Lcuy was in a fresh bed and changed gown and being laid back down. Then they wrapped up ice packs putting them under Lucy’s arms and on her chest. 

Flynn looked down at Lucy as tears slid down her face, eyes still closed, “Draga…..” Flynn whispered, kissing her forehead as she silently cried, “I am so sorry… I know you feel cold, but we have to get your fever down.” He brushed his fingers down her face as the nurse continued to check vitals and write down information for the doctor. 

“Flynn…. Garcia …. Please... please…” She begged him, her hand reaching out blindly to grab his, “I am sorry…...please don’t make me be cold. I am……. so sorry…… please.” Her eyes slid open but were glazed over in pain and fever. 

Flynn felt his heart break a little as he looked down at her and he grabbed her hand in his, holding it tight, “No Draga….. I promise that is not why we are doing this…. You have a fever and it is getting too high… we have to get it down …. for both you and the baby.” He said placing his other hand gently on her stomach. “You have to keep fighting and I know that you are freezing, and you think that this is not helping… but it is mi Draga…... you and the Babe are going to be just fine…. I swear you will both be.” He whispered down at her pleading with God for this to be true. 

“Garcia?” Lucy asked still not able to focus on him.

“Yes?” He whispered down, his fingers brushing her cheeks.

“Please help me.” She said still not able to comprehend what was going on.

“I am, I swear it Draga……… ljubavi moja...... Kunem se da je moja lijepa draga.......” He kissed her forehead as his eyes filled with water, “Molim te.... Borba.” He whispered to her. For several minuets he sat brushing her hair back away from her face, whispering to her in his native tough… sweet nothing’s, begging for her to fight, telling her they were going to go home in a real house when she got out, telling her how much he loved her.

While he was looking down at Lucy, the nurse was giving her more meds and kept checking her temperature. After about 10 minutes he saw the nurse look at him and Jiya and give a small nod and smile.

“It is coming down, under 102.5 now.” She said checking on the ice packs

“Garcia…….” Lucy said eyes still closed, “I need you to get me something.” She whispered as she became more lucid. 

Garcia sat back looking down at her watching as another nurse came in to take her blood, “Yes Draga. Anything.” He said heart finally settling as she was able to talk. 

“I need one of those Rosetta stone thingies’….” She said opening her eyes to look up at him with tiered eyes, she paused taking a breath…… “You keep talking to me in Croatian and I don’t understand you.” She gave him a small smile, “…….What were you saying?”

Flynn gave a small chuckle and smile, “What if I like being able to talk to you, without you knowing what I am saying?” He asked softly, fingers still brushing her cheeks his face close to her so she could focus on him. 

Lucy gave a weak snort and ghosting smile, “Fine…. But think if we both spoke it, we could talk bad about others and they would never know… also I can help you teach our children.” She said her eyes sliding back closed.

Flynn smiled at her and leaned down to brush his lips over hers, his hand settling on her stomach, “Good point…... I was saying something along the lines of……. I love you… you would be fine……please fight… I love you”

Lucy nodded, “I thought so…... but I am so tried… can I sleep?” She whispered. 

Flynn looked over at the nurse who was re-taking her temperature, she gave a nod at him.

Flynn look down at her, his thumb brushing her cheek, “Yes mi draga... Spavaj i odmori se da možemo ići kući.”

“See…... what does that mean?” She whispered, the exhaustion finally letting her slip into a light sleep.

He smiled down at her, “Yes my dear…. sleep and rest so we can go home.”

/-/-/-/

Flynn looked up to see Jiya sitting the counter as he came out of the memory. “The doctor said she had gotten an infection that the original antibiotics didn’t cover. So, it had been building in her system until that afternoon. Her fever spiked, which according to him was a good thing because it let them know there was something wrong. He said if she had come home that day like he had planned with no fever or a light fever, it may have been to late once it spiked.”

Flynn snorted as he rubbed at his temples, “The Doctor was confused as hell with her blood panels, something about the antibiotics he gave should have killed off any and everything that has been around the last 100 years.”

Wyatt stood up pulling out a tray off meats and cheeses and bread for lunch, “Well did you tell him she probably got the infections closer to 150 years ago…so he was 50 years off?” He asked with a grin.

Flynn rolled his eyes, “Denise seems to frown against that.” He mumbled.

“Frown against what?” Denise asked as she walked in the kitchen to see part of her team sitting there. 

Jiya looked over at her, still munching on chips, “Telling the hospital about the time travel so the right antibiotics are used.” She said with a grin.

Rufus and Conner walked in to see Wyatt making sandwiches and walked over to help themselves, “I vote that we tell them.” Said Conner.

“Yea.” Said Rufus as he began building his sandwich, “I mean Lucy and the baby could have died all because the doctor didn’t have all of the information.” He was oblivious to the way the room froze and turned to stare at him as he kept building the sandwich. “I mean really……. I know we need to keep secretes but not at the expensive of us getting sick…. Maybe we can get Noah to be our permeant Doctor… since he knows everything anyway?” He said finally looking up, pausing to see the room starting at him, “What?” he asked confused.

Jiya rolled her eyes, “You have a big mouth.” She said grabbing the sandwich he made.

Rufus looked around, “But I thought it was common knowledge… I mean she has been pregnant for weeks…. And Denise told us before they even went to the past.” He looked around, “I mean who didn’t know?”

Wyatt raise his hand, “I didn’t know!” He said in disbelief. “Lucy is pregnant?”  
Flynn looked at Rufus with narrowed eyes, “You knew BEFORE I LEFT.” He growled. He looked over at Denise who raised her hands.

“Lucy asked me to keep it to myself because she wanted to tell you herself.” She said. “and I didn’t tell anyone else, they guessed it.” She said pointing over at Mason and Rufus, “And Lucy only told me in case something happened.”

Flynn looked over at Jiya who would not look back, “JIYA.” He growled.

She shrugged her shoulders, “Ok I knew about the baby when we went back to get her…... but I didn’t know about her trip to your past until she was in the hospital.” She looked over at Denise and pointed, “She told me in case something happened.”

Flynn looked around and then closed his eyes, putting his hands on his face…. and then he started laughing making the room pause in disbelief and fear. 

“I can’t…” he said, “I cannot believe that I am the last person to know that I am going to be a father again……. except for Wyatt.” He shook his head and ran his hand down his face again, “At least I knew before him.” He snorted. 

Wyatt grinned and shrugged, “I am always the last to know…... I guess that is life.”

Rufus rolled his eyes and started making another sandwich, “Why would you be the first to know Wyatt…. hell, if you want to get technical Noah was the first to know, which is weird.” He said not looking up to see everyone stare at him again, “I mean…. I can understand if it would be Lucy or Flynn who noticed… but nope it was Noah that told Lucy she was pregnant. How weird is that.” He was finishing up, putting the mayo on his sandwich and he just kept talking. “Honestly I am still wondering how Lucy didn’t know… I am assuming you guys didn’t wrap it up, so you knew it had to be a possibility.”

Mason snorted into his sandwich, “I guess two men missed wrap it up day in school.” He said looking between Flynn and Wyatt.

Rufus snickered, “Yea, at least Jiya and I know how to put on a condom.”

Denise rolled her eyes at him, “Yes you put enough boxes on the shopping list that I thought you were sharing with the other two.” She said roiling her eyes.

Wyatt snorted, “I was using them……... evidently she was putting holes in them.” He said around bites of his sandwich.

They all turned to look at Flynn, “Well first of all…. Your regular sized condoms would not fit me… so that would be no help to Lucy and I.” Flynn grinned over at Jiya when she choked on her sandwich. “Second Lucy was on the birth control shots, but they are only 97% effective. Which is why she didn’t think that she was pregnant and only found out when she was poisoned and almost died.” He finished darkly.

Rufus paused and was staring at Flynn with big eyes, “Wait… so like what size do you need?” he asked staring. 

Flynn gave him a grin, but Jiya cut him off before he could speak, “Leave it alone Rufus…. Besides did you not hear about how Lucy almost died from being poisoned?” She asked rolling her eyes. 

Rufus shrugged, “Lets be real, whoever did that is either dead, in jail or about to be dead… especially between Flynn, Wyatt AND Denise…. And Lucy is alive now and sleeping upstairs... her and the baby.” He paused and took a bite of his sandwich. “Hey, do I get to be called uncle Rufus? ………...oh better yet, if the baby is a boy can you name it after me? I am partly the reason you guys are together.” He asked with a grin.

Flynn raised an eyebrow, “How do you figure that?” Flynn asked crossing his arms over his chest.

Rufus shrugged as he reached over to Jiya’s chip bowl, “Well you obviously came together in grief over losing me.” He said.

Flynn burst out laughing make Rufus look up at him, “No.” Flynn said shaking his head.

“NO?” Rufus asked in confusion. 

“No.” Flynn said, “You being dead did not make me love Lucy….. I have loved her since, well…” 

He paused thinking, “I can remember that the first time I really looked at her and saw …...… her… and realized that I would break if I lost her….” He paused and gave a small smile, “That she took what was left of my broken heart and put it back together………..that was in Salem.” 

Flynn paused to look over at Rufus, “When the two of you were taken and I had no way to stop it…. While I was upset because I failed to protect you both…... I was terrified that something would happen to Lucy and It was more paralyzing then when I lost Lorena.” He said softly. “Before that I had grown to care…... I had looked at her and felt something…. But that moment that you were both taken…… it hit me like a train…. I loved her.”

Jiya wiped her eyes as she looked over at Flynn, “I knew it when you walked her out of the life boat, and she was hurt. You were wrapped around her in the most protective way. Then when she got sick you wouldn’t leave her side.” She paused when she looked over at Flynn, “I wonder when Lucy started falling in love with you?”

Flynn smiled softly, “Yes…... I always wonder that also.” He said. 

“I knew the moment you wrapped your arms around in china town” the room turned to see Lucy leaning in the door, “…... in the tunnel… I felt like everything was failing apart… like it wasn’t worth trying anymore. I was going to let Emma kill me.” Lucy whispered her face pale. “Then you were there, and everything was just …. right…... I was ok again. I was ready keep fighting.”

Flynn felt his heart pull when he heard her, he walked over to the door and wrapped his arms around her waist, “Come on Draga. Sit next to Jiya and we will get you some lunch.” He whispered. 

She looked up and smiled at him, “Before that I knew I had feelings… little things like when you were humming to me in the truck… the way you would just sit next to me... silently so I had someone there.” She sat in the chair next to Jiya and took a breath, “The way you always look to me first for an answer… a thought…an opinion or ideal. ….. you just make me feel complete and whole…. I haven’t ever felt like this in my entire life. Before all of this I was lost and alone, I only had Amy…and after all of this started…... I lost everything…... you were the thing that kept me anchored and whole.”

Flynn closed his eyes and kissed her forehead, “ljubavi moja......” He whispered, “volim te.”

Lucy smiled as she settled into the chair, “I love you too.” She whispered. She sat back and looked up at him, “Now can I have food?” She said with a grin.

Flynn gave her a grin, “I guess, what do you want?” He said walking over to the fridge.

Lucy shrugged, “Anything is better than hospital food.” She said, “I am so glad to be here…...” She paused looking around at the big kitchen and out the window at the grassy yard, “Where is here anyway.”

Rufus looked out into the yard, “Our new home base, evidently we are able to be above ground now that we have taken most of Rittenhouse out…. plus, this place has a HUGE shed where we can keep the time machine and there is a pool.” He said with a grin. “I am personally excited that we get to wake up to sunlight and the metal smell is gone.”

Jiya gave a nod, “According to the notes you gave us…we only need to make about 23 stops to get sleepers and then we are done. The mothership is gone, most of Rittenhouse members have been rounded up and arrested. We can go back to our normal lives soon.” She said looking around.

Lucy looked over at Wyatt, “What is going on with Jessica?” She asked softly.

Wyatt gave a small shrug, “She is in jail right now……. She is getting a deal because she is giving information. But she will serve some time. I already talked to a lawyer and judge. I will get full custody once the baby is born in a few months. Then when she gets out it will be up to me on what happened.”

Lucy laid a hand on her stomach, knowing that she would be devastated if her baby was taken away, “What did she say about it.” She asked softly.

Wyatt shrugged, “I talked to her briefly and while she felt bad that I was hurt… she doesn’t regret anything…. How can I let my child be around that?” He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, “I am almost lost right now…. She has hurt so many people…...”

“So has Flynn.” Rufus took another bite of his sandwich, not looking up again. He missed the way the Flynn flinched, and Lucy’s and Jiya’s eyes narrowed. “But we have forgiven him.”

But it was Wyatt who spoke up, “Yes…. But he also did what he thought was going to stop Rittenhouse, he has also expressed regret and sadness…. None of the same is true for Jessica. She still thinks that Rittenhouse was the right side and she is ok with the things that she is done.” He said not looking up from his sandwich. 

Flynn looked over at Wyatt in surprise, but Wyatt just shrugged at him. “I still don’t like you!” He said with a grin, which had Flynn grin back at him, “Same.”

Lucy rolled her eyes and Jiya snickered, “Men.” Lucy whispered, 

Rufus gave a confused look, “I am still so lost since I just came back, Are we all friends.” He said looking at Flynn, “Or just some of us.”

Flynn gave him a grin, “Like I told you before…. I am friends with Jiya.” He leaned over to Rufus, “She gives great…………” He paused waiting to see Rufus’s reaction, “compliments.” He laughed when Rufus’s eyes get wide and he scowled. The Flynn looked over at Denise, “I mostly like her….” He said with narrowed eyes. “She needs to stop keeping secretes. Then he looked over at Wyatt, “Yep still don’t like him much, but he is tolerable. 

He paused to look over at Lucy, “and her……I love her unbelievable and completely………….. although is she ever pulls this shit again …... I will kick her ass into the future instead of the past.” He said walking over to give her a soft kiss, then set a sandwich down in front of her. “DO you understand me?” He asked her, brushing his fingers down her face. 

Lucy reached up and grabbed his hands, pulling it over to brush a kiss across his palm. “I solemnly promise that any time I go into the past or maybe in the future... in the future, I will ask first…. And the next time that I am trying to stop a multi-generational super evil organization…. I will talk out all plans before action.” She said with a small smile, “BUT only if you promise to do the same.” She said with narrowed eyes.

Flynn leaned back on the counter next to her looking down, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

Lucy shrugged and looked him right back in the eyes, “You are right… I took a lot of risks and I made a lot of mistakes… the number one mistake was not talking to you….. to any of you about what I was going to do.” She paused and looked around the room, “I should have talked to all of you about what my plans were… I should have come to all of you and asked your help… but I was scared that you would say no and that was our only chance to end it all… to get Rufus back… the visions that I had… they were to much…. I really thought that I was doing the right thing.” She took another deep breath, “But looking back now, I see that I should have talked to you… got your advice and help……. If all else failed I could have selfishly had, you guys to lean on for support and understating.” She whispered.

She shook her head trying to get out of the dark thoughts and memory’s swirling around her, “So I swear that I will never do something like that again…. On one condition…... and that is all of you promise the same thing.” She looked over at Flynn, “BECAUSE…...I know that you would do the same thing if you thought it was right…... you would go and try to change everything… to save me……...and that is what I was doing.” She said softly.

Flynn narrowed his eyes, “I would not just sacrifice myself…. I fight and if something happens then I can live with that.” He growled.

Lucy shrugged, “And I did the same thing, I didn’t go in with the intention of sacrificing myself…. I went in with the intention of saving everyone and if something happened, I could have lived with that.”

Flynn walked away to look out the window over the sink, the air in the room was pregnant in anticipation. He finally turned and you could see the anger and frustration rolling off of him. Everyone waited while he decided on what to say.

Jiya jumped when Flynn’s harsh voice finally filled the room, “You could live with that… that is great for you… but what about us here…... what about me?” He growled. “We would have to also live with what you decide.”

Lucy looked right at him, “That is no different for when you decide to do the same thing…...” She paused and looked him right in the eye, “What will happen to me when you go in and something happens to you?”

Flynn shook his head, “It’s different” He growled. 

Lucy picked up her sandwich and took a bite and with a raised eyebrow looked and him and asked, “How?”

Flynn shook his head and growled, “It just is!”

Lucy snorted, “Why because I am a woman?” She asked. “Or maybe because its you vs me?” She said taking another bite of her sandwich.

Flynn shook his head no at her then contradicted himself when he growled, “Yes.” 

Lucy raised an eyebrow at him, “Yes because I am a woman or yes because its you vs me?” She asked looking with narrowed eyes. 

Flynn clenched his jaw, “BOTH.” He yelled out, “It is my job to protect you… my job to make sure that you are safe… that both of you are safe now.”

Lucy shrugged, “OK.” She said taking another bite of her sandwich.

Flynn narrowed his eyes at her, “Ok?” He asked carefully. The room waited in silence, eyes wide as they went back and forth between Flynn and Lucy. They all knew that Lucy did not just mean ok and Flynn was about to lose his shit.

Lucy nodded and set down her sandwich, “Ok…. You continue to protect me and do what you think is best…” She paused and narrowed her eyes, “And I will do the same thing.”

Flynn growled and turned to look back out the window, his back tight as his chest heaved, “Lucy…” he growled out, “It is NOT the same thing!!!”

Lucy crossed her arms, “How?” She asked looking at him, “Because the way I see it….. I can not live without you and the thought of anything happening to you its…… its like ripping a hole in my chest… but the thought that it happened because of me……….” She took a deep breath, “I don’t think I would survive that.” She finished softly.

Flynn’s head tilted down to his chin, “So what do we do?” He asked eyes closed, 

Lucy shrugged and again, taking a deep breath. “We either agree to promise to talk out everything together and not let the other be in the dark… or we both keep doing what we think is best even if the other doesn’t agree.” She said. 

The room was silent as they watched Flynn to see what he was going to say, but he just stood with his back to the room as his chest heaved. After a few moments Lucy slowly stood up and walked over to Flynn, softly laying her hand on his back. He still didn’t say anything, but he did lean into her touch.

After a moment he turned to look down at her, “I would do anything to protect you.” He whispered cupping her face, his thumb brushing her lips.

Lucy gave him alight smile, “I would do anything to protect you.” She whispered back. 

Flynn shook his head, “You are so stubborn.” He whispered. 

Lucy shrugged and gave him a small smile, “So are you.” She whispered back.

Flynn leaned his head down and laid his forehead gently on hers, “Fine.” He whispered. 

Lucy leaned her lips up to give him a gentle kiss, “Fine what?” She said with a small smile.

Flynn gave a small chuckle, eyes closed, and his other hand reached up to cup her face, “Fine…. I promise to always talk to you and not just do what I think is best.” He whispered. 

Lucy gave a small smile, “I also promise to always talk to you first and work with you.” She said reaching her good arm around him to hug him tight. “and not just do what I think is best.” She tucked her head under his chin, “I love you.” She said. 

Flynn closed his eyes and pulled her close, “volim te… Draga…….. volim te”

They both looked up as Rufus snorted, “Still weird.” He said looking at them.

Jiya walked over to Rufus and wrapped her arms around him, “Not any more than us going to the past all the time… and you coming back from the dead.”

Rufus shrugged, “Pretty close though.” He said with a grin.

Lucy looked up and over at Rufus her head still tucked under Flynn’s chin, “I love you too……dork.” She said with a smile, “I am so glad you are back.”

Rufus gave her a grin, “I am glad you went and got me back…. And took out Rittenhouse… cause now we do a few more mission and we can have a normal…. Well as normal as we can have lives.” He said to her and when he saw Flynn’s eyes narrow, “But next time talk to the team first.” He said with a grin. “and…………. I love you too.”

Denise rolled her eyes, “We all love each other… I think that has become clear but now we need to talk about what we are going o do next…. With Rittenhouse, the sleepers and Lucy we need to talk about some of the lists you made out and sent to me.” She turned to walk out of the door pausing in the entry way, “I don’t know about your guys, but I am ready to finish this.”

The rest of the group followed Denise out the door ready to make a plan to finish everything. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

my love ...... ljubavi moja......  
I swear it my beautiful darling Kunem se da je moja lijepa draga.......  
Please ….. Molim te....  
Fight…….. Borba  
I love you. volim te


End file.
